Mistresses of the Manor
by partialtopotter
Summary: Four years after the final battle, Draco Malfoy hires four witches to be his personal sex slaves! What happens when feelings get in the way and who gets to play? SMUTFIC WITH PLOT! Many pairing featuring these characters: DM/HG/GW/LL/AJ/PP/BZ/AG. THIS FIC IS CURRENTLY BEING EDITED AND REUPLOADED, NO NEW CHAPTERS WILL BE UP UNTIL THAT IS COMPLETE! SORRY MY LOVES XXX PTP
1. Fine Feathered Friends

**Author's Note: Hey guys, lovely to read you! So heads up this first chapter is a lot of smut and not a lot of plot but I promise the story portion of this dirty fic picks up in chapter two. Don't forget to REVIEW! **

*****This whole fic is going through a deep cleaning, curtisy of my wonderful and talented Beta: DMHP2014. She is wonderful and so are her fics (I'm absolutely obsessed)! We are currently working on getting the rest of the fic in shape before I go about adding any more new chapters, so bear with me. Hope you enjoy the Revisions, XXX PTP******

Four beautiful women dressed in short, silky, lace- trimmed, nightgowns stood nervously in the middle of a large, lavish room in Malfoy Manor. The walls were a deep grey with intricate carvings of snakes along the doorframe.

"Welcome ladies!" Draco said as he surveyed his new toys hungrily, the thrill of power twinkling in his eyes. "I hope you like your new living quarters, my wife Astoria and I designed the room ourselves."

"It's wonderful," Luna Lovegood said in her sweet, high pitched voice. "Love the bed!" The other three women turned to look at her dumbfounded. Luna was referring to the fact that the four women's bedchamber consisted of only _one_ large round bed, as opposed to four separate ones.

"I hoped you would," Draco said in a husky tone, gazing at her lips. A shiver made its way down Luna's spine. He grinned a mischievous grin, putting a finger under Luna's chin and bringing her mouth up to meet his. Luna didn't know what it was about his soft slytherin lips but the second they made contact with hers, she needed more. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he flicked his tongue lightly over her bottom lip, making her feel lightheaded. To her great displeasure, he pulled away with a stinging peck on her neck.

The other three women had all averted their eyes from the display as if thinking to themselves, 'is this actually happening?' and perhaps questioning, 'did we really sign ourselves up to be Malfoy's personal sex slaves?'

"Come now," Draco looked to the three women with down turned eyes. "We're all going to become quite comfortable with each other, so there's no need for modesty. In fact, I practically forbid it," they all looked up at their handsome, silver eyed, Master with varying expressions. He chuckled lightly to himself, as he stepped up to them one by one.

"That's quite a blush you're sporting, Granger," he whispered in her ear, making her shudder (not at all in a good way). Seeing this, Draco kissed her cheek with a knowing smile. Hermione took it like one takes bile down their throat. "You'll learn to like me yet Granger," he said assuredly, as he moved on to the next woman at his disposal. Angelina Johnson's face looked borderline expressionless and destitute, as if this whole ordeal was not effecting her emotionally at all.

"I am truly sorry to hear about your fiancé, Fred, and more recently about his brother, George," Malfoy spoke lowly in her ear, his voice dripping with sincerity. It brought color again to her caramel cheek and if Draco was not mistaken, tears to her eyes. "But I'm happy to have you here!" He said loud enough for them all to here. _That was shockingly kind_, Angelina thought to herself.

Next, Draco found himself in front of the fiery redhead with a face of pure indignation, daring him to touch her, lest he see what happens to him. So, in true Draco fashion, he ran his hand down her round shapely hip and under her silk night gown. She stiffened, losing some of her nerve and when his fingers graced her soft inner thigh she squeezed her legs as hard as she could, crushing his hand in the process. "Feisty," he commented with a smirk, removing his hand. "I like 'em feisty." Ginny grinned, arching a tempting eyebrow instinctively. Damn her natural inclinations to be an impossible flirt, she mentally scolded herself when he had moved on to Luna. He swept a hand over the blonde's cheek. "Luna, I believe you and I have already made our introductions. You, my odd little Ravenclaw, are a present for my beloved wife – you're just her type."

"You're wife doesn't mind that we're here?" Hermione asked smartly. He turned to her.

"Not in the slightest; a Slytherin's traditional marriage is something a bit different from the rest of the Wizarding world. It's an open relationship, the partners free to explore all the limits of sexual pleasure with anyone they wish, while never betraying their spouse emotionally. Don't get this arrangement confused Ganger, I am very much in love with my wife and she is aware of your presence here. Moreover, like I implied with Lovegood, she is free to take advantage of your services whenever she feels so inclined. Though, I'm sure she has her own affairs in other places, she has a kink for muggle men – something about the power – "

"And it doesn't disgust you that your wife sleeps with _muggles?" _Hermione asked bitingly. Draco was both extremely annoyed and intrigued by her attitude. If she still hated him so much, why on earth was she here? She must need the money really bad.

"Ganger, my prejudices have obviously been rectified, or else why would I invite you into my home with the express purpose of touching, sucking and fucking me?" Hermione's face, chest, and arms flamed red at his words. The corners of his lips curved in an unabashed smirk. "That is something I'd like you all to know; I am scarcely the same man I was at Hogwarts. I'm sure I was terrible to all of you at one point, some more than others," he looked at Hermione again, "but I have repented for my old ways in more ways than one and as I am over paying you four to be here, I don't feel liable to share them with you. However, I am not in the business of sexual abuse so if any of you at any point would like to leave, you are free to do so at any time. I warn you, this job will not be easy – sexually, you will be at my beck and call, as well as Astoria's and in some cases, my friend's. You are expected to do to us – and let be done to you – whatever we please." Draco looked around at the fear present on the women's faces and his eyes darkened with lust.

"No one's leaving?" he surveyed them. They looked from each other to him, shaking their heads. "Good! Let's get started then!" He clapped his hands together in excitement.

"We- we're ssstarting now?" Angelina stuttered. Draco winked at her as she sucked in a deep, nervous, breath.

"No time like the present, Johnson - hands up ladies," Draco commanded with a grin. "We're going to play a little game. An icebreaker, if you will." The four women cautiously raised their hands in the air. With a flick of Draco's wand, their wrists were tied, tightly, with a black cord connected to the ceiling. A second set of cords quickly followed, latching on to their ankles and spreading their legs apart. Once all his women were no longer able to cover themselves. Draco then removed their silk gowns with another flick. Ginny pulled at her restraints angrily, her full, tanned tits bouncing in the process.

"What's this, Malfoy?" She practically spat at him.

"It's part of the game, Weasley, but by all means keep thrashing around like that - it's quite a lovely view," Draco drawled. Once again he waved his wand and sixteen feathers the size of quills appeared, sending a shot of anticipatory embarrassment through Hermione's body.

"There are four for each of you, one for each of your lovely nipples." As if by command of his words, two feathers flew to each of the woman, immediately circling their breasts and tickling their pert, exposed nipples. A pleasured sigh escaped the mouths of Luna, Ginny and even Angelina but Hermione bit her lower lip in protest of the mortifying sensations she was currently experiencing. "One for your, I assume by the looks on your faces, aching clits." Four more feathers flew to each of the women's exposed centers. This time Hermione couldn't help herself, she let out a sharp gasp. Though that was pretty good considering Luna and Ginny were explicitly moaning, each dripping arousal from their warm slits. Angelina was not fairing much better, despite her obvious somber mood, she was well turned on by the feathers, her breathing becoming more and more ragged as time went on. Every once in a while, a little intoxicating whimper escaped her lush lips.

Draco was not immune to the sight and sounds before him, his obvious arousal poking out beneath his pants. "And the last feather," he said, voice deep and sultry, turning Ginny on even more, despite herself. "Is a free for all; it will explore the rest of your body, sensing where you need it most and obliging that desire." The feathers flew to them, roaming their bodies for their most intimate locations. Draco smiled the sudden chorus of moans and ragged breaths." As it seems that some of you are close to losing, let me explain the point of this game. The last woman to come is the winner – good luck."

"Ahhh …And what do we win haaaaa?" Ginny asked between delicious moans of pleasure. She had completely succumbed to her aroused state, not at all caring that she didn't like the blond man in front of her. She rocked her hips forward, pulling at her ties as she mentally urged the feathers on. Draco's eyes stalked her, taking in every arousing detail. He had to stroke himself twice within his pants at the sight.

"You are so sexy right now Weasley," Draco praised and she let out a deep moan in response, seductively biting her lower lip, zeroing her beautiful hazel eyes in on his silver ones. It was too much, at that moment Draco wanted nothing more than to take Ginny right there and forgo the game all together. That was until he heard a high pitched, strained giggle beside her.

Luna's fourth feather seemed to have found a fairly ticklish spot at her ribcage and was currently torturing her there. She fought against her ropes violently as the inability to stop the feathers' torment, made her body shake uncontrollably.

"HAHAHHAHAHA...mmmmmmm… Oh Fuck!" her heart racing and her lower region screaming for release as the feather circled her clit faster with a light deliberate touch. Luna let out a guttural whine. Ahahahahahaha… I'm so close!"

Draco, overwhelmed with the site of Luna on the edge of orgasm, couldn't help but pull her in for another heated kiss, absorbing her moans with his mouth. In a moment of passion Draco's hard cock pressed against her inner thigh and Luna came apart without warning, emitting a powerful shriek. When it was obvious she had lost the game, the feathers disappeared and Draco released her from her bindings. Luna, still weak from the effects of her orgasm fell to the floor instantly. Draco smiled down at her, patting her on the head in commiseration.

"Better luck next time, darling."

"Worth it," She responded to him still deep in a pleasure filled haze.

"Merlin…Fuck me!" Ginny wailed as her fourth feather found its way beneath her firm arse, tickling her puckered hole. Draco grinned naughtily.

"Little Weasley likes to take it up the arse. You're a filthy little whore, aren't you?" He taunted, standing right in front of her, his arms crossed, watching her suffer. She growled at him amidst moans. She clenched her fists until her knuckles were white in an attempt to stop herself coming. Her tan body was strewn with little beads of sweat, plastering her long red hair to her skin in a way Draco found wholly erotic.

"Just let go Weasley, there's no way you're going to win," Draco offered with a laugh at her thunderous expression.

"I- I- c-can't lose!" She gasped, between little moans.

"Why's that Weas- Oh, I see," he walked behind her, smirking seductively. "You're still the same competitive ginger you were at Hogwarts," he put his lips mere inches away from her ear. "Too bad Slytherin took the cup your year as captain," he goaded in a whisper.

"ahhhhhh…I h-hate you Malfoy!" She bit back. And it was true she hated him, it was too bad that in her highly turned on state her hate for him was warping into an intense lust that only seemed to spur on her fast approaching climax. He chuckled in her ear, sending a jolt right to her soaked cunt. Draco brought a finger down her inner thigh, wiping up some of her arousal. Ginny whimpered at the contact. He put the dripping finger in his mouth, savoring her juices.

"Sure doesn't taste like you hate me?" he whispered teasingly into her ear again, causing her to convulse in front of him.

Helping to ride out her orgasm, Draco took her earlobe in his mouth, lightly biting on the sensitive skin there. Ginny shook uncontrollably. Smiling, Draco gave a hard spank to her arse.

"FUCK YES!" She screamed as she came all over Draco's guest room floor. Somewhere in her haze, it dawned on her that this was her room. This was _real_. She was at the sexual beck and call of Draco Malfoy. What, in merlin's name, had she been thinking?

"Did Potter know you were such a little ass slut, Weasley?" He mocked as he released her from her ropes and she fell to the ground. She limply wrapped a hand around his cock and squeezed hard.

He hissed in a moment of weakness, then pulled back on her long ginger hair in response, causing her to yelp. But a smile spread across her face as she released him. Draco stared down at the little rebel before him, how in the name of Salazar had he not noticed how fucking sexy she was until today.

With two down and two to go, Draco had to admit he was fascinated by Angelina and Hermione's stamina. Both were remaining relatively quiet and had resorted to closing their eyes in, what Draco could only assume was, an attempt to think about anything but what was happening.

"Very good job ladies!" Draco said clapping his hands as he made his way towards them. "I think things are going to have to get a little more _challenging_."

"More… challenging…than …this?" Angelina questioned apprehensively between ragged breaths. Hermione shut her eyes ever tighter.

"No more of that Granger!" Draco sang, enjoying the naked sight of his childhood rivals vulnerability. "Eyes open – both of you." Angelina and Hermione begrudgingly did as they were told. "Isn't it more fun this way?" He asked, sheer joy in his voice.

"I… thought this job was about your pleasure… n-not ours." Hermione protested as her fourth feather made its way to a sinful place on her neck causing her to shudder. Draco removed his white button down, boxers and dress pants, walking slowly towards Hermione. Her big doe eyes sparkled with wanton curiosity, as she gazed openly at his long, thick, manhood. He went behind her, tracing his palms across her toned stomach, leaning into her so his stiff cock pressed firmly against her wet folds.

"As you can tell Granger, your pleasure brings me pleasure," he groaned deeply, as he rubbed against her nether regions.

"Ahhh…shit!" Hermione swore as she could feel herself get closer. She absolutely refused to come in front of Draco Malfoy, but if he didn't stop rubbing against her like that her body wasn't going to give her the choice.

"Sorry Granger, that was cheating," he apologized, removing himself from her. She moaned involuntarily at the loss of contact. "Unless, of course, you want to forfeit and for me to continue?" Unable to form words at the moment, she just shot him a look of pure distain. "I guess not," Draco said with a smirk that made Hermione want to slap him – again.

"hmmmm," Draco pondered dramatically as the two woman lashed and gasped in front of him. "What to do, what to do? Ooh, I want you two to look at each other!" The look of horror in both of their eyes let Malfoy know he was doing the right thing. "Hurry up now, turn your head to look at your friend's, hot, wet, pussy."

Angelina let out a groan watching the feathers work on Hermione's blushing body. Never in her life had she found a woman so attractive, but the longer she looked, the more she wanted to touch.

"That's more like it Johnson," Draco said approvingly. "Now tell Granger exactly what turns you on about her. Don't leave out any details," Angelina swallowed, hoping to find a way out of this sticky situation she was in, but as she couldn't find one, she began to scope Hermione's shaking body greedily.

Hermione let out a long sigh, utterly turned on at seeing Angelina gush more from the sight of her. She tried to close her eyes again but Draco stopped her.

"No Granger, keep them open! - Johnson, I don't hear you."

"Sorry Hermione, but watching you squirm is making me really wet…ahhhh," hearing herself say it out loud only fueled the heat rising in Angelina's center. "Fuck and your hair… its wild a-and sweaty and I just want to run my hands through it," the elder witch watched as Hermione's blush deepened. "And you're just so fucking innocent…Huh"

"That's it Johnson, look at what your words are doing to her," Draco encouraged. Hermione's face was as red as a tomato, whimpers escaping out of her slightly swollen lips. "Hermione, why don't you tell Angelina what you'd do to her if you could touch her right now," Hermione whined with a mixture of dread and pleasure.

"Malfoy please d-d-don't make me."

"oooh, as much as I love to hear you beg Granger, I'm afraid I can't fulfil that request. Speak clearly now," he said nudging her on the chin. Visions of killing Draco in his sleep filled Hermione's head and a smile crossed her face. "I'm waiting Granger… And going off the way Angelina's legs are moving, I'd say she is too."

"Aaang," Hermione began. "I would kiss you."

"Oh, come on Granger you can do better than that…" Draco mocked.

"FINE," Hermione shouted in his direction.

"Woah," Draco said, laughing.

"I want to take one of your hard nipples in my mouth and suck it until I could hear you moan and feel you squirm beneath me." Angelina let out a harsh, intense breath.

"Of fuck, Hermione!" Angelina shrieked. Hermione, despite herself, loved the effect she was having on the older girl and had to continue.

"Then I'd take the other one in my mouth, because we have to be fair, don't we?" Hermione winked at her. This was the game, she told herself. Make Angelina come and it's over.

Draco stared at Hermione, enthralled by her words. His cock hardened to the point of discomfort and he grimaced.

"You alright over there, Malfoy?" Hermione taunted, getting him back for earlier. He couldn't help himself, he had to start stroking his aching erection. Hermione smiled at him with a look of utter triumph.

"Then I'd slide my hand down your stomach Angelina, further and further until I reached your wet cunt – "Draco cursed under his breath 'did Hermione Granger just say _cunt_?' "And slide my fingers into you, pumping in and out and in and ou –"

"Fuck…fuck…FUCK…I'm coming!" Angelina bellowed as she did just what she proclaimed. Her whole body tremoring as the feathers continued their work through the entirety of her climax. When she was finished, both hers and Hermione's feathers disappeared. Draco waved his wand and Angelina was freed, only to fall to the ground with Ginny and Luna, who had begun rubbing their slits furiously at the display.

Draco went behind a still tied Hermione, sliding his dick across her wet center again.

"That was very, very impressive, Ganger," he moved his lips to her neck, where he had seen her fourth feather go before, and sucked. She moaned loudly, more of her juices flowing over Draco's hard cock. "You won Granger, now you can accept your reward," he breathed, his breath fanning across the, dampened, sensitive, skin, just below her ear.

"www-w-what's ttthat?"

"Well, it's my prick of course," he grinned salaciously and she scoffed at him.

"Some prize," she said sarcastically.

"Oh, you don't want it?" he bit down on the spot on her neck, while pinching hard at one of her nipples.

"Ahhhh… Fuck you, Malfoy!" she growled causing him to laugh in her ear.

"That's what I'm trying to do, but you don't want me to – right?" Draco questioned with a groan as he rubbed his member against her opening again. This time she couldn't even speak, she just shook her head in response.

"You sure you don't want to come?" He asked. She shook her head again, unconvincingly.

"Suit yourself," he stepped away from her, she whimpered at the loss. Draco waved his wand again but nothing of note happened.

"What did you do?" Hermione questioned. He ignored her and lowered himself to kneel in front of her. He separated her dripping pink lips with a pale finger and pushed it deep inside her. She moaned and bucked her hips against it.

"tisk, tisk, tisk ,Granger, you're a liar. I think. You. Really. Really. Want. To. Come," He thrust into her with each word. Her pussy walls clenched around his finger desperate for him to continue.

"Oh for merlin's sake!" Hermione roared as he inserted another finger into her thankful folds. As he moved within her faster and faster she felt herself on the brink of letting go. She'd been holding it in for what felt like an eternity. When he flicked his thumb lightly on her engorged clit that was it. Her toes curled, every muscle in her body tensed but she couldn't come. She stayed, painfully, mid orgasm, her body refusing to let her come down.

"Aaahhh! FUCK! Malfoy… what…. Did… you do to me?"

"What's wrong Granger, I thought you didn't want to come?" he asked innocently, as he added another finger to thrust into her. He could see the beads of sweat roll down her forehead as his spell blocked her release. "I've only given you what you asked for."

"mmhmmm," she whimpered. It was all Hermione could manage as Draco brought his talented tongue to her clit. Her sensitive nub felt like it was turning inside out each time he lapped at it.

"Iwanttocome," Hermione said quickly to get it out.

"What was that Granger? I couldn't hear you, I was buried in you delicious cunt," she threw her head back; the buildup in her center, so intense, little dots began to speckle her vision.

"I want to come!" she cried out again.

"And who's going to do that for you?" he pushed.

"You are."

"who?"

"Draco Malfoy is going to make me come!" she gritted

"Tell your friends what you want, Granger?" Hermione looked over at her friends, her vision hazy, and saw they all had their hands buried deep within their own folds. She squealed at what he was making her do.

"I WANT DRACO MALFOY'S COCK TO FUCK ME UNTIL I COME!" Draco picked up his wand with a shaky hand and released her from the spell. Her back arched immediately and a low scream ripped through her throat as she came hard in Draco's waiting hand.

"Your wish is my command, sweetheart," Draco drawled smoothly as he stood up and plunged into her balls deep without any warning or recovery time. Her tight sopping wet pussy felt amazing as he thrust into her from behind, watching his little group of masturbating women on the floor. 'This is going to be fun,' he thought to himself as Hermione clenched around him, turning her head to allow him to capture her mouth in a frenzied kiss. 'This was going to be very fun, indeed.'


	2. Books, Babes and Bucking Brooms

**Author Warning: as promised, this chapter starts off with a lot of plot but trust that if you get to the end the smutty goodness is all too present!**

Draco sat in the manor library, in his favorite recliner, drinking coffee and reading a muggle novel he promised his wife he would try. This was his usual morning routine, well except the muggle book part, that was a new development. It just so happened that on this particular morning, the first morning after he'd moved his witches into the mansion, Draco heard shuffling sounds on the other side of the bookcase, breaking his ordinary 6am silence. He took out his wand and walked cautiously to the other side.

He let out a quiet breath when he saw it was only Hermione whispering spells under her breath to get books from the top shelf. Draco smiled, of course she was in the library, he thought. And, of course she already had a stack of books floating next to her. Then a different kind of smile graced his lips when he saw her short night shorts and tight tank top. Looking at her thin physique and shapely bum, he was reminded of their encounter at the end of the feather game. He silently mused to himself about what a great idea that all had been.

"Morning," He said, taking her completely off guard. She lost her focus and her floating books went to the floor with a crash. Her cheeks stained red as she scrambled to the floor to retrieve them. "Carful Granger, some of those are antiques."

"Oh, yeah, of course… I'm so sorry. I don't even know why I was in here. I'll just pick these up and then I'll go." She was talking about a million words a minute and though her wand was in arms reach she continued to struggle to lift the heavy stack of books the muggle way.

"And they call you the brightest witch of our age. Wingardium leviosa," he enchanted the stack for her.

"Oh um, right, I sort of resort to muggle when I'm nervous." He shot her a crooked grin, moving so he was mere inches away from her.

"And why are you so nervous, Granger?" he said in a smooth voice that glided right through Hermione's body. She had it bad, one time sleeping with him and she turned to mush. For Merlin sake, he was a racist; remember when he called you those foul names in school – she reminded herself. She stood up tall, taking a deep breath to collect herself.

"Because I'm in the house of the man who bullied me to the point of tears as a child – I do believe I have a right to be a bit jumpy, don't you?" Oh right, Draco realized, she hates me. He knew that if this new business relationship between them was going to work he needed to clear the air about their past. The problem was, the more she stood their eying him defiantly, the more he wanted to be buried inside her again.

"You forgot something?" He said coolly.

"And what's that, Malfoy?"

"You're here by choice." She opened her mouth to say something smart but had nothing. Making the choice to be anyone's paramour was shameful, but Draco Malfoy's, well for Hermione that was degrading for a myriad of reasons. But he was, of course right – she was there by choice and that (for once) wasn't his fault.

"I'll let you get back to your morning, sorry for the commotion." She said somberly, turning to go.

"Wait, I actually wanted to talk to you anyway. Come, sit?" He phrased it like a question, but how was she to know if it actually was one. Did she have to do everything Malfoy asked of her or did her duties really only extend to the sexual. She shuttered at the thought.

Draco led her to the recliner he was sitting in earlier, his cup of coffee and book sitting on the neighboring table.

"Malfoy, there's only one chair." Hermione stated the obvious.

"Oh, what a shame!" he retorted, patting his lap. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat on the arm of the chair.

"So, if this whole arrangement is going to work," Draco began, "I think we need to discuss some things."  
"Is it about the fact that you're reading – pride and Prejudice," Hermione couldn't help but giggle to herself as she picked up his book and waved it in his face.

"It kind of does, actually," Draco continued, not at all effected by Hermione's taunting. "At school we did not get along."

"I wonder why that was," Hermione grumbled under her breath.

"Because we were raised differently and had crucial differences of opinions." Hermione stood up.

"Differences of opinion? Malfoy, it was because you were an insufferable bigot!"

"Calm down, Granger. Stop and think about what you just said… were." He waved a pale hand, trying to make light of a situation Hermione was taking all too seriously.

"Were, are, you know what I mean." Hermione was doing that thing that she always did in school when she knew (or at least thought she knew) she was right about something. Her eyes poked out fierce like razors and her hands magically found their way to her hips. Merlin, Draco thought, this witch hasn't changed a sickle since Hogwarts. He took out his wand, waved it, and another chair appeared behind Hermione's indigent stance. She sat down with pursed lips.

"Let's be adults here. I don't hate you or your precious mu –"

"Don't you dare use that word, Draco Malfoy!"

"I was going to say muggle. Bloody hell, Granger, remove the wand from your ass." She cleared her throat. He looked at her with serious silver eyes that took her by surprise. "After the war, well actually somewhere in the middle of the war, I realized what my family was doing was wrong. And that if a half-blood, a muggle born and a blood traitor could take down the darkest wizard of all time than maybe I needed to reevaluate."

"Took you long enough." Hermione said trying to stay guarded despite the fact that she was beyond impressed with how civil he was being. Perhaps he really was repentant, she thought.

"Yeah well you try growing up with an ideology in your head for eleven years before you come into contact with the one thing your parents taught you to hate, then we'll see how you react. It's like… with ghosts. Everyone's taught to fear them before they've even come into contact with one. So the second people actually do, they run because of what they were brought up to believe."

"The difference being that after I got to know Nearly Headless Nick I didn't call him Freddie Kruger and enact a séance against his entire race." She combated.

"Who is Freddie Kruger?"

"He's a character in a movie."

"A what? Merlin Granger, now your just talking gibberish!"

"ggrrr no it's like a moving picture thing."

"All pictures move." Draco looked at her like she was crazy.

"Did you not pay attention at all in muggle studies?" She questioned him, dumbfounded. He let out two deep chuckles, laugh line contorting his perfect face in a way that made Hermione breath catch. Damn him and his handsome features, she cursed herself.

"Why on earth would I take such a useless elective?" Hermione ran a frustrated hand through her messy curls. "Anyway, it doesn't matter what made me treat you the way I did back then. What does is that I don't feel that way anymore."

"You don't change 17 years of racist ideals overnight, Malfoy."

"Yeah but sending my father to Azkaban was a pretty good start." He said darkly, letting his words affect her. "Not to mention being married to Astoria."

"That's right, you're wife's really into muggle-born welfare isn't she? She spearheaded that organization that re-acclimated muggle-borns after the war. Getting them set up with housing, reconnecting them with friends and families…retrieving their wands. She's way too good for you, now that you mention it." Draco smiled at her knowingly.

"And who do you think paid for that program, Granger?" Hermione looked at him cautiously. "That's right, the Malfoy family fortune made an investment in Astoria's grassroots initiative – it's how we got together actually." Hermione could do nothing but stare at him and the stupid smug look on his face. How could he be so considerate yet so cocky about it? Hermione found it incredibly infuriating. "So… you accept my apology? You can fuck me now without feeling like it's a crime against your people?" Hermione stiffened at the sudden shift in conversation, remembering she was there to…pleasure him. Ugh, she recoiled at the thought, why did she keep forgetting that crucial part of her job description?

"Well, I haven't heard an apology?" She turned her head defiant, the pink in her cheeks returning. Draco flicked his wand and her chair slid quickly forward, plopping Hermione on his waiting lap. Draco began to kiss down her neck to where her collar bone met the strap of her tank top.

"Sorry Granger," he said huskily, moving his hand up her soft thigh until his fingers traced the hem of her night shorts. Hermione's body flushed. She tried to calm herself down, tell herself 'it's cool you're just going to have some casual library sex with Malfoy and this time you are not going to enjoy it.' But as his lips found hers and his hands found her lace clad core, she was a goner.

When Draco felt Hermione moan at his mouth, the rush of achievement went straight to his groin. He removed his hand from her wet center and adjusted her position so she was straddling his erection. With only the thin layer of pajama bottoms between them, Draco intensified the kiss, flicking his tongue against her own and grinding his hips against hers. Shaky breaths escaped the Gryffindor's lips to which Draco had to admit might not all be due to her aroused state. He stopped, moving her curly hair out of her face, studying her lust filled and nervous expression.

"W-what's wrong?" Hermione asked, opening her eyes timidly. He looked at her curiously, unable to pin point what she was so nervous about, it wasn't as if they hadn't done this less than ten hours ago and in front of other people no less.

"Oh my – Wilby is sorry for interrupting, Master Malfoy, sir but you told Wilby to get you at 7:30 for your meeting with the Minister." A small house elf wearing a tuxedo addressed Draco. Hermione quickly scrambled to get herself into a more _appropriate _position.

"It's quite alright, Wilby, thank you for reminding me. This is Miss Granger, one of the women I was telling you about."

"It is lovely to be meeting you miss," The house elf bowed happily.

"You as well, Mr. Wilby." The house elves eyes went wide with wonder at being addressed as Mr.

"Wilby thanks you miss." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Wilby, could you arrange breakfast and have it sent up for Ganger and the other three?" Draco felt Hermione flitch at the mention of the other three women, a reaction that Draco found very interesting.

"Of course Master Malfoy." The elf bowed again and was off. Draco kissed Hermione lightly on the lips.

"I'm afraid we will have to finish this another time," he told her. She immediately hopped off his lap and stood incredibly straight.

"Great," she said awkwardly.

"That excited are you?" He said, teasing her with a raised eye brow. She scoffed, unconvincingly.

"I only meant I'd see you later. I mean, if you want to. It's your call… you're the boss, I'm just doing my job here." He smiled at her, stalking her toward the nearest bookcase. She backed up so far she almost fell over but Draco caught her with a firm grip. Her D-cup breasts pressing against him in the process. Her breathing was thin and ragged as she waiting for him to make the next move.

"Don't pretend like you didn't want it, Granger." His lips were inches away from hers and just as Hermione leaned in, expecting a kiss, Draco pulled away with a smirk. "Enjoy breakfast, Granger," he said as he walked away.

"Have a nice meeting!" Hermione called as she watched him leave the library, frustrated in more ways than one.

By the time breakfast was served, all the girls were awake and at their sitting room table except for Angelina.

"Where is Angelina Johnson?" Luna asked while pouring herself a class of pumpkin juice.

"No idea," Hermione responded, "She wasn't in the bed this morning when I went to the libr –"

Just then, there was a POP as an exhausted looking Angelina apparated in the sitting room.

"Morning," she said, sitting down and shoving a croissant into her mouth.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Ginny asked.

"I like to do an early morning fly, stay in good shape for when quidditch season starts back up again." Angelina answered.

"And last night? You left after – "Hermione's cheeks went red, "the thing."

"I fly at night too, what's with the interrogation Mione? You miss me?" Angelina joked.

"Do you need us to leave?" Luna began, "is there some sexual tension left over from the intense word fuck you had last night?" Angelina and Hermione broke eye contact instantly. Ginny laughed.

"_Intense_ is a good word for what last night was." Ginny mused, savoring a spoon full of yogurt.

"Let's not talk about it," Hermione groaned.

"Why the hell not?" Ginny argued. "Malfoy's right, all inhibitions should have been left behind when we signed up for this job."

"Alright… I'm going to ignore the fact that you just used the phrase 'Malfoy's right.'" Hermione looked at her best female friend reproachfully.

"Look, you might be mad at me for saying this but after last night I'm beginning to think we could have it a lot worse. Like, Malfoy's pretty damn hot." Ginny countered, tossing a grape in her mouth casually as if they were talking about the morning prophet.

"Gin, you can't be serious?" Hermione said with a disgusted look on her face.

"No, Mione I get what Ginny's saying," Luna intervened. "It's like we know he's a dick but he also has a nice one." She giggled lightly to herself. Ginny burst into laughter.

"Nice one Luna, exactly!" Ginny cheered.

"You two are children," Hermione said, looking to Angelina for help but she had fallen asleep on her plate.

"I don't know why you're acting as if you're above it all. You are the only one of us that's actually slept with him and if I remember correctly, you sounded like you were enjoying yourself." Beet red was the color of Hermione granger's cheeks. Why did Ginny have to keep bringing up that they all had seen her have sex with Draco Malfoy last night! "All I'm saying Hermione, is that there are a lot of uglier Wizards I could fuck to help out my parents…and they wouldn't pay as well."

"I understand that you need the Galleons to pay for the Burrow but how about getting it from, I don't know, you're super rich, famous boyfriend – Harry Potter." Ginny's face went blank at the mention of Harry and Hermione immediately regretted it.

"You mean Harry, the man I'm in open relationship limbo with since he decided to disappear off the face of the planet…again!"

"I think he gets a break for the first time because he saved the world," Luna chimed, whilst braiding her long blonde hair.

"Well, what about now?"

"He's got auror business in Africa."

"Trust me I know Hermione, but no one's heard from him in a year because they're 'not allowed to communicate whilst abroad due to security clearance, '" Ginny mocked a nameless ministry official. "Meanwhile they're about to reclaim my childhood home. I'm just doing what I have to do." Ginny said to Hermione with bite. "Forgive me if I'm not determined to have a bad time doing it."

"Ha" Angelina said groggily, "You said 'doing it' when you were talking about _doing it_!" She put her head back down on the plate.

"Oh honey, you should go to sleep!" Hermione said to the older girl, helping her up and pushing her toward the direction of their bedroom. Hermione took a deep, understanding breathe, remembering she was there to help her parents as well. "You're right Gin, I'm sorry. I know we're all only here because we're desperate."

"Not me," Luna said causally. Ginny and Hermione eyed their friend confused. "I'm here because it sounded like fun." She smiled, "I wonder if Mr. Wilby can find me some pudding!"

Later that night, at around five a clock, Angelina had just woken up from her nap (sleep) and was wiping the grog out of her eyes. Luna and Ginny were in a corner of the sitting room laughing about the latest quibbler and Hermione was starting on her third book from her library pile, delighted. She had to admit to herself the prospect of taking some time off to read her way through the Malfoy's extensive library was not a terrible thing to get paid for, all she had to do was sell her body to the devil. Yeah, she thought with a morbid laugh, maybe there was some truth to what Ginny said.

There was a knock on their sitting room door. Hermione sat up straighter with her book and quickly waved her wand over her hair to make it look not so – I've been sitting reading in the same place for six hours. When Luna looked up from the quibbler she saw Hermione primping and gave her a knowing smile. Hermione averted her eyes.

Angelina opened the door for Draco who was, to her surprise, wearing a practice quidditch uniform. She eyed him discreetly as he looked around the room. There was nothing she liked more than to see a man in quidditch pants and Draco Malfoy was no exception.

"Afternoon Ladies," Draco said surveying the room. "I hope your days were more relaxing than mine." He said, sitting next to Hermione on the love seat and smiling when she edged closer to the arm nearest her. He rubbed circles around her back, enjoying her reddening cheeks. Merlin was it fun to tease her, he thought. "I was thinking I might do some flying to relieve some stress. Johnson, Weasley care to join me?" He decided it was more prudent to ask if they wanted to be in his company rather than demand it as if they were his property. I mean, yes, technically if they wanted to be paid they couldn't refuse but thinking of it in that way made Draco feel uncomfortable.

"Sounds fun!" Ginny purred.

"Yeah," Angelina continued, "let me just get changed and –"

"Actually, you'll both have to change. Wilby!" Draco called. The house elf appeared in the center of the room holding two small black bags. He handed one to Ginny and one to Angelina.

"Ooh presents!" Ginny beamed.

"Thanks, Malfoy." Angelina said, professionally.

"Just go and change," Draco said with a flirtatious grin, "Trust me, that you're wearing them will be thanks enough." Ginny winked at him, grabbing Angelina's hand and running into the bedroom to change.

"Ginger sure warmed up to me quickly," Draco said to the side of Hermione who frowned in response.

"Well when you give a dog a bone," She said in her head, and certainly didn't mean to say out loud. Draco looked at her wide eyed.

"Hermione Ganger, you should be ashamed of yourself. That is your friend!" Luna scolded her in her childlike tone. Hermione put her hand over her mouth, totally embarrassed.

"You're right, Luna I don't know what came over me."

"hmmm" Luna hummed, eyeing Draco's arm around Hermione then went into the bedroom as well.

"You're not upset that we couldn't finish what we started this morning are you? It's just that I was in the mood to fly and they're … Angelina Johnson and Ginny Weasley, professional quidditch players." Draco explained, studying Hermione's reaction. The truth was he had all the time in the world to play quidditch with those two, but the way not being chosen as his evening bed partner made Hermione Ganger writhe with jealousy was, well, almost as fun as fucking her.

"Upset! What does that mean? Malfoy no. I am not upset." She picked up her book. "Actually I was just getting to good bit so you were doing me a favor."

"Good," he said, making very clear to her with his eyes and smirk that he was not believing a word she was saying.

"How are you liking Pride and Prejudice?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Alright, the main muggle girl is a bit annoying." He said, nonchalantly.

"Not a fan of Elizabeth – figures."

"What? It figures that I don't like my heroine's to be bossy, pigheaded and know it all's?" Hermione closed her book dramatically as if Draco had mortally offended her.

"That's an interesting read of the character, I found her to be witty, brave and independent."

"Perhaps. Maybe I'm just not into that sort of thing." He said standing up and stretching, making sure to give her a good view of how he looked in his practice gear. To his surprise, when he looked back at her she was smiling coolly.

"Yes Malfoy, you're not all interested in that kind of girl. In fact, I'm sure that's not the entire reason I'm here." She said sarcastically, opening her book again triumphant. Draco was taken aback by her response. 'Was goody goody Granger flirting back with him by calling him on his bullshit,' the mused. And bullshit it certainly was, who didn't know Draco had a thing for strong, independent women, just look at his wife.

Ginny walked out of the bedroom with Angelina as confidently as she could muster. Giving herself the sexy pep talk she needed to play quidditch in lingerie and stilettos. Ginny's tanned, freckled body was in a Hollyhead Harpie's green, push up corset with her number below her perky c-cup breasts and gold boy shorts that framed her tight ass. Next to her Angelina was wearing a Pudlemere United blue, baby doll nighty with her number in white on her matching thong.

"Now _that_, Granger," he looked the two woman up and down, "I'm into!" He said in Hermione's ear whilst eyeing his two athletes with lust- filled eyes.

"Buying us Lingerie of the teams we play for – your fantasies are subtle, Malfoy." Ginny taunted in the most seductive tone she could, leaning against the wall so that he could better see how she looked in her present.

Draco caught Hermione rolling her eyes and with a crooked smile, walked up to Ginny and Angelina giving them each hardy kisses on the mouth. Hermione went on reading as if it didn't bother her, although the frown lines forming on her forehead said otherwise.

"Let's go," He said putting an arm around the waist of each of the women. "Enjoy your book, Granger," he said with cheek.

"You have your own quidditch pitch in your back yard?" Angelina said in awe of the beautiful pitch before her.

"You like it?" He questioned, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the neck lightly.

"Yeah, it's wicked" Angelina said, leaning her head on his shoulder as she enjoyed his equally _wicked_ lips. Ginny looked on with a sexual curiosity, she had never taken part in a threesome. To be honest she'd never done a lot of adventurous things in the bedroom despite the way she carried herself and if being Malfoys sex slave meant she got to experiment a little, she held to what she said to Hermione, this job wasn't go to be that bad.

"Accio brooms!" Malfoy said as only two showed up, one was Draco's Nimbus 2001 and the other was, wait, a broom Ginny didn't recognize, not possible. She practically memorized the Quality Quidditch Supplies catalog every month.

"What kind of broom is that?" She asked suspiciously. It looked normal enough, brown oak, a sort of bumpy handle, bristles neatly clasped at the back.

"Why are there only two," Angelina questioned, worry in her eyes.

"This, little Weasley, is not just any old broom," Draco said slyly. "It has an extra feature." He looked at Angelina and Ginny then grasped the mystery broom in his hand and clearly stated, "ONE." The broom came to life, sending a jolt down Angelina's spine, as the broom started to vibrate in his palm. "Five," he spoke again and the broom seemed to move as fast a snitch, the handle a shaking blur. Angelina would be lying to herself, and her wetting center, if she said she wasn't turned on by the prospect of the naughty broom.

"Hop on, my quidditch queens." He said, turning the vibration off long enough for them to mount.

"Both of us, at the same time?" Ginny began as she swung her leg over the front most part of the broom. "This is straight off the cover of Quidditch Weekly, Malfoy," She said cheekily.

"That's the idea, sweetheart," Draco responded in that smooth tone that made every ginger hair on her body stand on end. So, yeah, he sucked and was a complete and total arse to her and all her friends at school but was it her fault he was so damn sexy all the time. She sighed at his smoldering face; if facial expressions could to make you come, Ginny was pretty sure Draco Malfoy's smirk would be successful every time.

Perhaps it was the thin layer of contact between their aroused centers and the broom as they wrapped their legs around but both Angelina and Ginny became very warm as they sat on it awaiting instruction. Angelina, who was wearing a thong, couldn't find a position on the broom that wasn't massively turning her on. Especially considering the smooth bumps on the handle seemed to hit all the right places when she moved.

Malfoy mounted his Nimbus 2001 and flew next to the two squirming women, smiling when he saw Ginny's cheeks warm.

"You two alright?" He asked innocently. "You all seem a little stiff." He ran a hand through Ginny's long red ponytail, pulling on it a little. She let out a short gasp.

"Not as stiff as you?" Ginny quipped, looking right at his hardened cock. This, of course, only made it harden further. He edged his broom right next to theirs, placing a gentle hand on Ginny's cheek as he leaned his pale, angular face near hers. She licked her lips in anticipation, but just as he was about to make contact with her, he pressed his lips to Angelina instead.

It came as a shock to her, but Angelina quickly adjusted as this kiss intensified. She moved her lips in a slow, controlled rhythm against his, only allowing his tongue entrance after she sucked lightly on his lower lip. A low growl escaped him and Angelina smirked at his mouth. She'd only kissed two men before Draco, but she'd kissed those two men a lot and she knew she was good at it. Draco moved himself closer to her, completely forgetting why they were there. When Draco pulled her body to him on the broom, it caused her pussy to graze a bump, making her emit a seductive moan.

"Two." Ginny called and the broom came to life again, the vibration taking Angelina completely off guard. It almost made her fall of the broom with a squeal that was mixture pleasure and fear. Of course, the sudden shift was effecting Ginny as well but her intensified lust only seemed to make her more confident.

"tisk, tisk, tisk Weasley, that's playing dirty," Malfoy intoned. "You know, vengeance is a good color on you." Ginny narrowed her eyes at him and blew him quick kiss. Ginny loved being the object of a man's desires, she had ever since she dated Michael Corner in her fourth year and he got a hard on while they were making out in the green houses. He was embarrassed but for Ginny it was a sexual awakening, as she discovered just how powerful of weapon her body was against men.

Draco was completely mesmerized by the quaking women before him, one shy and resisting the toy while the other, looking boldly at him, rubbing her center on the broom between her legs, opening her mouth in an O shape.

"I wouldn't get yourself too worked up, Weasley, I know how much you like to win."

"What's the game?" Angelina asked, trying to distract herself with her competitive nature.

"Just a little seeker practice," Draco said innocuously. "Should be easy for you Weasley, you two are the seeker and my dicks the snitch." Draco smiled when he saw Angelina shutter.

"Why, because it's golden?" Ginny mocked. He swiftly flew up to the side of Ginny's ear.

"No, because it's fast and always wins the game," he whispered to her. She sighed and bit her lip in a way that put a definite strain on Draco's manhood. He both loved and hated how easily she fired him up; she knew exactly what she was doing to him and that gave her a little too much control for his liking.

"You ready to start?" He asked, smirking as he saw the wet spots between where the two women straddled the brooms.

"Wait," Angelina protested. "There's no way are broom is as fast as yours."

"True," Draco reasoned, "but as you two fly professionally, I think we're even." With that, he flew off, out into his personal professional pitch. Without thought or consideration for what it would do to them, Ginny spurred the broom forward. There natural quidditch training taking effect, they squeezed their legs tight around the broom but, in doing so, sent a shot of pleasure up their dripping cores so intense that they both moaned lustfully.

Ginny guided the broom through the building sensation in her lower abdomen. As they neared Draco, Ginny leaned forward on the broom to give them more speed. Her clit pressed against the vibrating handle, she shivered and moaned. It was pure torture not to hump the broom and forget the game all together.

Meanwhile Angelina had managed to balance her knees on the broom so the vibrations were no longer effecting her aching core. After all, one of them needed to keep a clear head and (unfortunately for gin) she had to steer.

"Four!" Draco yelled when they got too close for comfort.

"oh…Fuck!" Ginny moaned. The broom now shook and pounded against her pussy with extreme force. She could no longer concentrate, she tried (unsuccessfully) to steady it as her inner walls pulsed and she edged closer and closer to orgasm.

Angelina, no longer able to balance on her knees, took to riding the broom side saddle. She was still hot beyond belief listening to Ginny's whimpers, but at least she was capable of steadying the broom while her teammate convulsed in front of her.

"Gin, can you hold out a little bit longer and steer us in his direction – I'll do the rest." Angelina asked. Ginny bit down on her lip so hard she tasted blood and nodded her head. As she opened her eyes the hazy dots of pleasure coursing through her blurred her vision. "Ok then, let's go." Angelina commanded, like the true captain she used to be. Merlin, the sex quidditch combo was fun, Angelina thought to herself. Angelina leaned into Ginny, pressing her breasts and erect nipples against Ginny's back. For a second she enjoyed the sensation of a thrashing Ginny rubbing against her sensitive buds, but she quickly refocused. "Gin, fly directly above his broom, I have a plan," Angelina whispered in Ginny's ear, sending her warms breath down her neck, through her heaving chest and down to her soaking cunt. Ginny purred.

"If…if I'm to accomplish anything you're going to have to stop touching me," she said in a strained voice. Ginny, slowly and shakily moved them above where Draco sat on his own broom, enjoying watching Ginny struggle. While Draco was watching Angelina slid, side saddle, to Ginny's back again. She casually took her hands of the shaking broom, leaving her completely off balance, and clasped them immediately on Ginny's breasts, needing at them.

"H-holy fuck – Ang what are… are you doing?"

"It's fine, Gin, let go!" Angelina said seductively in her ear. "Five," she told the broom and Ginny was practically panting.

"Oh…mmmmmmahh..fuckinng – Oh Fuck!"

Draco watched the sexy redhead grind and swivel her hips desperately against the broom's shaft, trying to achieve release. He groaned as he saw Angelina pull Ginny's breasts out of her corset and pinch her hard nipples. When he heard Ginny scream –

"Fuck yeah baby don't stop. Right there…mmmmm….You're gonna make me come!" Draco could do nothing else but stroke his painfully erect cock. Ginny screamed as she came, throwing her head back and rubbing her slit against the broom to ride out her orgasm. When she was coming down, she smeared some of her come on two of her fingers and looked Draco in the eye as she began to suck on them promiscuously.

Draco pulled his cock out from his pants and began stroking it with purpose, staring into Ginny's hazel eyes as he imaged it was his cock she savored in that sweet mouth of hers. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice Angelina was no longer on the broom.

She'd bravely jumped down, Godric would've been proud, catching herself with her hands on the back side of Draco's broom. Before he could do anything to stop her, she swung herself over into a perfect straddle. Claiming victory, she wrapped her arms around him and began stroking his _snitch _with reckless abandon.

"Uhh," he groaned upon feeling Angelina's experienced hands. "Congratulations!" He said before turning his head to enter Angelina into another passionate kiss. Only after Angelina's eyes had darken with the intensity of kiss did he pull away from her. She whined instinctively as he steered them to the ground, Ginny following close behind. When they landed, they all dismounted with shaky legs. This included Draco who was, at that moment, finding it very difficult to control himself after Angelina midair hand job. He wrapped an arm around the redhead and her elder friend.

"Who's up for a shower?" He motioned. They each took an earlobe in their mouth, nibbling at him in response. Draco shivered, deciding that was _yes _in sex slave!

**Author's note: So there goes another chapter… wow was this one long (pun intended). I was going to include the shower threesome but that will just have to wait until next time. Don't forget to REVIEW so I know to continue. Tell me what you liked and what you disliked. Tell me about your sick fantasies and, who knows, they might just show up at some point ;)! XXX PTP**


	3. A Hot Shower And The Struggle For Power

Draco, Angelina and Ginny all worked diligently to undress each other as they stood on the marble floor of the manor's master bathroom. Since the two women weren't wearing much to begin with, Draco was soon privy to the delicious sight of their naked, athletic forms. He stroked Ginny's red hair and down the nape of her neck as she pulled off his tight quidditch trousers.

"Why don't you two get each other off in the shower," Draco proposed. "I'll watch." A mischievous and excited grin spread across is pale, angular face.

Angelina and Ginny shared a nervous look, knowing that neither of them had ventured into the territory of female on female interaction. Generally confident and brave, Ginny turned timid in the face of Draco's newest request. It was easy for her exude sex appeal when it was in areas or (dare be said) positions she was used to but this was, quite literally, no man's land for her and that loss of control scared her.

"But we've never done anything like this before," Ginny offered. Draco laughed, thinking it some kind of innocent role she was playing. He looked between her and Angelina.

"You can't be serious," he stated, catching on. Slytherin's were very experimental when it came to the bedroom, he'd assumed the loud, fearless Gryffindors would surely be just as _adventurous_.

"Well I haven't," Angelina stated openly. She didn't look nearly as nervous about it as Ginny. She sauntered her naked form behind the redhead and kissed her neck, causing little goose bumps to sprout all over Ginny's body. "But I'm certainly willing to give it a try," Angelina finished. Draco raised a knowing eyebrow at her.

"Been fantasizing about this for a while, haven't you Johnson," he smirked. "I remember how you were the first night with Ganger." Angelina looked fiercely into Draco's eyes as she traced her hand up and down Ginny's side. The dark haired witch bit her lip and nodded in Draco's question. His exposed manhood twitched in response. "How about you, Weasley? You've never been curious?" In an attempt to regain some of the power in the room, Ginny stood tall with feigned self-assurance. A smirk graced her lips as she took Draco's hard member in her hand and licked her lips wantonly.

"What can I say," she hummed, "I like cock – always have."

As much as Draco wanted to let the redhead continue her torturous strokes, the idea of teaching the stubborn Weasley a lesson was far more appealing. He looked to Angelina and nodded his blonde head towards shower. Draco watched the lithe athlete step into the shower and shut the glass door behind her.

"Oh, little Weasley I'm about to blow your mind." Draco turned her around to face her friend in the shower. She watched, eyes wide with lust as the water made its way down Angelina's body, painting her long black curls down her back. "Bathe yourself for us," he instructed. She, of course, complied. Draco pressed his naked frame against Ginny's, mimicking with his hands what Angelina was doing to herself in the water. "Watch her cup her full beautiful breasts," he whispered in her ear. "The way the soap slides down the curve of her hips and along the sides of her fit legs. Look at the way she shivers each time she grazes her nipples… or tilts her head back at the thought of us watching her." Ginny squirmed beneath his grasp, not knowing what do with the sexual energy coursing through her veins. His hands floated over her hips, then around her inner thigh, edging closer and closer to where she wanted him most but never fulfilling the need. "Imagine she's the one touching you, that her smooth hands knead at your breasts like mine are. That they pinch your hard, neglected nipples. That she blows cool air on your warm neck." Draco did all he described, eliciting a frustrated moan from the women in his hands. "Now tell me she doesn't turn you on," he challenged. "Assure me that every inch of your body doesn't ache for her." She attempted to rub her center against his hard cock but nothing was satisfying the build within her.

"I can't," she said with staggered breath. "I c-can't tell you that." Draco rewarded her with one swipe beneath her aching folds. A loud moan escaped her. He smirked.

"Angelina, look at how wet you've made her." He lifted his fingers from her core and suckled them in his mouth, allowing himself to enjoy the delicious taste of her sex. "You see now, Weasley," he said when he was finished. "Hot people are hot people. What feels good, feels good and no one should limit their sexual horizons because some prude decided we had to pick a side and stick to it. While I prefer the company of women, I happily admit I've had my fair share of good fucks from a man or two."

Ginny moaned again, despite herself. The thought of Malfoy with another man was all to arousing for her and she wasn't right in mind enough to explain why. All she knew was that she had an incredible need and, at that moment, only Angelina could fill it.

"What do you want?" Draco question, knowing the answer.

"I want to see her come," Ginny confessed without restraint.

"Go tell her that," he whispered in her ear. Ginny new what she had to do, what she wanted to do. Ginny hadn't been this timid sexually since her first time with Dean Thomas in 5th year. She walked nervously into the shower, her heart pounding with every step nearer the woman in front of her. Angelina was her old quidditch captain, her friend, her almost sister in law and Ginny wanted her – she wanted her bad!

The two women giggled shyly when they were close enough to touch. Draco didn't dare say a word to egg them on. There was something so pure and erotic about watching the two of them discover each other in a new way for the first time.

Angelina brought the bar of soap from her hands to Ginny's shoulders. She worked her skin in small circles down her neck, to her collar bone, to the beginnings of her breasts. Angelina lathered the bar within her hands, letting it fall to the floor as she began to massage her friend's freckled tits. They felt different than they had on the broom earlier that evening. Before, she was trying to win the game, her only focus was on her calculated plan. But now, in the shower, with Ginny staring up at her with that anxious, wanting look in her eyes, Angelina was all to enamored by the petite ginger before her.

Unable to withstand another minute of their limited contact, Ginny narrowed the space between them, pressing her body against Angelina's, slamming her quidditch rival against the cold shower stone. Ginny flicked the elder girl's top lip teasingly with her tongue. Angelina retaliated with a hard peck that made the ginger hum with delight, capturing her friend's lips ardently with her own. The two girls moaned at the new sensations: their nipples hard and rubbing against each other's, the feel of soft feminine lips, the succulent taste of each other's tongues.

"And the minx returns!" Draco cheered in reference to Ginny's reclaimed sexual dominance.

Ginny flipped off Draco in response to his comment as she continued her work on the woman pinned to the wall beneath her. Draco laughed to himself accordingly. Angelina wrapped a leg around Ginny's waist, rubbing her core against her friend's leg. She panted within the kiss as Ginny, sensing what she wanted, lowered her hand to rub her fingers in circles on Angelina's clit.

"Mmmmmm Fuck yes, Gin" she moaned as she separated from Ginny's lips and let them find, instead, the pulse point on her neck. Ginny reveled in being the cause of Angelina's laments. She looked at her greedily up and down and gave herself a mental reminder to thank Malfoy for opening her eyes. She bent down as to take a tan nipple into her mouth, loving the way it bounced and danced with her tongue. Angelina arched her back seductively as her friend worked her sensitive buds above and below.

"Look at me, baby," Ginny instructed in smooth tone that dripped arousal from Angelina's pulsating center. While her fingers pet at Angelina's clit with more speed, Ginny looked her in the eye as she sucked a nipple into her mouth and let it go with a POP.

"FUCK… you're so sexy!" Angelina dug her hands into Ginny's wet, tangled hair. The ginger peered up at her with a promiscuous smile and, dark, half lidded eyes as she took her other nipple into her mouth and bit down. A sharp pang of pain, greatly overshadowed by pleasure traveled through Angelina as she came fiercely and without warning. Ginny rubbed her friend's tender bud, extending her climax.

On the other side of the translucent, shower walls, Draco clapped for the Weasley girl's accomplishment.

Angelina smiled at him, nuzzling her head into Ginny's shoulder and kissing her, appreciatively on the neck.

"Teach me how to taste her," Angelina said in a husky tone that was sure to drive Draco mad. He needn't be asked twice; with a cheeky smile and nod, Draco soon found himself happily in the wet arms of two beautiful women.

* * *

"You lot look well worn," Hermione heard Luna say as Angelina and Ginny walked in the room draped in towels. Hermione closed her book and examined the two girls closely. They were draped around one another in a suspiciously sexual manner and, much to Hermione's dismay, looked positively radiant.

"It certainly was an evening full of surprises," Angelina stated bashfully to Ginny even though she was answering Luna's question. In fact, Hermione noted, they'd yet to take their eyes off each other since they'd walked in.

"For Merlin's sakes, what's gotten into the two of you?" Hermione asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Luna chimed. "Malfoy has," the blonde smiled "and perhaps some parts of each other as well." Hermione looked from Luna to a blushing Ginny.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Hermione droned.

"Gin, wasn't it everything I'd told you it'd be?" Luna asked hopefully.

"Honestly, I'm sorry I didn't take you up on the offer to do it in school," Ginny responded, running to her best friend and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Well, it only stands to reason that he'll have us together at some point," Luna said as she rested her joyful head in Ginny's lap. Hermione watched the scene, astonished.

"Oh stop looking at us like that," Ginny commanded. "I won't say it wasn't one of the hottest things I've ever done." She winked at her elder shower partner.

"Then I guess I have something to look forward to," Hermione stated dryly, trying desperately not to be a spoil sport in the midst of her conflicting feelings for her childhood bully.

"That's it Mione," Angelina teased, "Let your hair down." Hermione didn't find her sarcasm at all amusing. "See you lot later, I think I'm going to go flying early tonight."

"How can you fly after –"Ginny began her flirtation, but was stopped by the presence of Wilby.

"Wilby is sorry to interrupt, but the master has requested you all join him for dinner this evening in the main dining room. You'll be expected down stairs in formal attire in an hour."

"Thank you Sir Wilby!" Luna bowed. The blushing elf, returned her bow and left the room.

"Great," Hermione said crossing to the mirror in the living room and poking the mess atop her head; it looked more like a bird's nest than actual human hair at present. "There's no way I'll sort this rubbish out in an hour," she pouted.

"Leave that to me," Angelina beamed. "I've actually been meaning to show you this potion I concocted. It's been keeping my curls at bay for ages."

"Thanks Ang, I'll try anything at this point," Hermione responded, noticeable relief gracing her features.

"You sure are concerned about impressing a man you claim to hate," Ginny sang smartly.

"Don't be daft," Hermione reprimanded as Angelina worked her potion through Hermione's stubborn locks. "I - I'd… "Hermione struggled to find her defense. "Well if I'm to be sitting at a table with the like of you ladies, I'd rather not be thought the ugly duckling."

"Impossible Hermione!" Angelina assured. Ginny looked at her friend, a bit ashamed at what she'd said.

"Angelina's right, of course. You're gorgeous and I won't waste my breath trying to convince you of something that's so plainly obvious." Ginny kissed her on the cheek and went into their bedroom to get ready.

"I wonder if my nargle proof poncho would be considered formal attire," Luna pondered.

"I'd gather not," Hermione laughed.

When she'd finally finished getting ready, Hermione gave herself a last once over in the mirror. She was wearing a blue chiffon, knee length dress that came in at her slender waist. It had a high neckline but flowed in a way that accentuated her long shapely legs. What was really impressive, however, was the state of her hair; the potion seemed to smooth out the frizz and tangle while keeping the volume and integrity of her curls. She consented to put on makeup and heals after Ginny impressed that it was practically part of their job to look good. The whole thing seemed pretty ridiculous to Hermione considering the only person present besides each other would be Draco Malfoy, but she supposed rich people did this sort of formal dinner thing all the time.

"You all clean up well," Draco said when they'd entered the formal dining room. It looked as you'd expect, tall ceiling, floating chandeliers, columns, dark curtains and a long table with black throne-like chairs around it. The room felt rather cold to Hermione, she could imagine why he wouldn't want to eat in there alone. When they neared the table it began to shift and shrink, even chairs disappeared into thin air until it seemed the table was the perfect size for their party.

"What an interesting magical object," Hermione gawked at the table, rubbing her hand against it like it was a ruin.

"Been in the family for generations. My great, great, great, great something or other invented it," Draco explained flippantly. Though Hermione was positive she saw a hint of pride in the corners of his mouth. "You look good, Granger," he whispered in her ear as he took the seat next to her. "You didn't have to dress up for me," he said with a smirk. The nerve of that cocky Slytherin, Hermione thought irritably.

"It's what I'm here for, boss," she said back in a professional tone, knowing it would make him feel uncomfortable.

"Don't talk like that," he said, adjusting his thin silver tie.

"Whatever you say, boss." Hermione took a sip of her red wine, giving him a challenging expression.

"The first course this evening," Wilby began, "will be a lobster bisque followed by –"

"You must have really wanted me this morning, if you're still put out from this afternoon," he said under his breath while Wilby discussed the dinner menu. Hermione's cheeks went red with anger. He was the most vain, egotistical, braggart to ever grace the bloody planet.

"I'm in a room with you. That's pretty much all it takes to put me out, Malfoy."

"Suit yourself, Granger," he said turning away from her. "How was your afternoon, Luna? Mine was _titillating_!" He gave Angelina and Ginny a knowing look across the table that made them blush.

"Honestly," Hermione grumbled under her breath. Could he be anymore vulgar? They were at the dinner table, not his sex dungeon of a bedroom. She took a hefty slurp of soup, scraping her spoon against the bowl for added effect.

"I had a lovely afternoon, Draco, thank you for inquiring. I spent most of it in the gardens making friends with some fairies that reside there." Luna smiled brightly at him. Since when did she call him Draco?

"Yes, my wife enjoys them as well," Draco continued on with polite conversation as if Hermione wasn't seething next to him. He placed a hand on her thigh underneath the table. It took all the strength he could muster not to burst out laughing when she choked on her soup in response.

"You alright, there, Granger?" She could hear the smirk in his voice though she didn't dare look at him. The tips of his fingers made their way under the smooth fabric her dress to the warm expanse of inner thigh. Hermione felt a familiar heat coarse through her. Was no place sacred, she thought to herself, squeezing her thighs together as a preventative measure.

"Yeah, Mione, you look positively flushed," Angelina commented. He fiddled with the elastic of her nickers.

"Yeah," she responded with a hitch in her breath. "The soup's just a bit spicy," she said, trying very hard not to let on the very inappropriate things being done to her.

"So I've been thinking," Draco said casually as their soup was replaced with chicken. He felt the damp material over her pussy, it excited him to know how easily he affected her. He liked that she couldn't meet his eyes or tell him to stop without being discovered. Despite Hermione's obvious resistance she couldn't help but open her legs to him. He slipped a finger under her panties and slowly up and down her slit. He felt her body tense next to him, the heat radiating off the Gryffindor, making the blonde hairs on his arm prickle. She grabbed his arm under the table.

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?" She asked desperately, so quiet no one could hear. Draco ignored her, continuing his earlier statement.

"I was thinking that we need to come up with something to tell people when they ask about your jobs here." He curled the long digit into her cunt, hitting a spot that made her squeal. Draco turned his head to allow himself a silent laugh. "You have a suggestion, Granger?" he asked coolly, looking at her with a face of pure innocence.

Hermione stared daggers at him. He added another finger. She took a huge gulp of water to swallow the sound of her unfortunate pleasure. "Ppp- perhaps we tell people we're your assistants," she somehow managed to get out. Her body was betraying her, she both wanted him to stop but needed him desperately to continue. She craved his hands everywhere, her neck, her breasts… Keep it together Hermione, she scolded herself. She tried to take slow, deep breaths to calm the build within her but his fingers ebbed on and her attempts were futile.

"I'm good with that," Ginny offered, calmly eating her chicken. Hermione only wished she had that same luxury. He moved is fingers in and out of her at a slow torturous pace, every once in a while tickling a sensitive spot inside her. She clenched her silverware with intense fists when he began to rotate inside of her clenching walls.

"mmmmmm," Hermione let out a low, involuntary hum that made everyone at the table look at her with a smile.

"This is really good chicken," she said trying to cover up her blatant moan. Draco picked up the pace accordingly.

"Sounds like it," Ginny teased. Hermione was so embarrassed she was ready to jump out of her skin. His thumb began to rub her smooth, round clit. Hermione's jaw clenched, her toes curled painfully in her heals. Was his intention to make her come at the dinner table because he was well on his way, she thought nervously?

"You're so wet, granger," he said casually in her ear. Her chest fluttered at the sensual sound of his voice as he pounded into her below. She opened her mouth to beg him to stop, but wave after wave of pleasure was coursing through her and she knew that if she let herself speak, cries of ecstasy would follow. "You're not doing too well," he teased in her ear again. "What's going to happen a in few seconds when I make you come?" That was a great question because at that particular moment, Hermione was finding it difficult not to thrust into his hand. His thumb pressed down, hard, on her clit and it sent a shot of pleasure through every inch of her body. He continued to work within her, hitting her g-spot with every practiced curl of his fingers. Hermione quickly turned her head into Draco's shoulder so the girls couldn't see her silent, ragged breaths as she came undone in front of them. She coughed when she was finished, trying to play it off but it was all too obvious to Luna, sitting next to her, what had just happened. Thankfully for Hermione, Ginny and Angelina seemed to remain in the dark.

Draco removed his hand from her dripping core, wiping her arousal on her jittering thigh and pat her on the back.

"Was the chicken spicy too, Granger? You're sweating." Malfoy said with the most obnoxious look of satisfaction on his face.

"It was great," she said with a smile, trying to prove he hadn't gotten to her. He arched an eyebrow at her, impressed by her candor.

"I think it's time for Granger and me to retire for the evening." Draco said, aware that while embarrassing Hermione was fun, it came with the consequence of turning himself on as well. Draco took out his wand, casting a temporary disillusionment charm on his painfully obvious erection before standing and leading Hermione away from the table.

"What if I'd wanted to dessert," she badgered when they were outside of his bedroom.

"I am dessert, Granger," he said, leaping on his bed and waiting for her to make the first move. He could have done so himself, but this was way more interesting. For some twisted reason, he didn't want to ponder at the moment, Draco was obsessed with pushing the bossy Gryffindor to her limits. It'd been like that since he met her in their first year. Seeing her now, vulnerably standing at the foot of his bed, not knowing (for once) exactly what to do – it made him harder than he was at the table.

"I think I've been in here before" she said awkwardly, as she had obviously been in that room the previous night. She thought trying to joke her way out of the major freak out happening in her head was a good idea. Had she been upset that he chose Ginny and Angelina over her earlier? If she was being honest – yes. But that didn't mean she was at all prepared for when she would actually be alone with him. She paced in front of his bed, hands on her hips, staring at the enormity of the space. "Are there any rooms in your house that aren't gigantic?" She asked nervously, doing a bad job of making light conversation.

"Granger, what are you doing? Stop fidgeting." Draco was unable to hold in a light chuckle. It was too much, seeing the know-it-all Hermione Granger so clearly out of her element.

"Well, I don't know what to do," she stated earnestly. "I've never been anyone's mistress before. What, am I supposed to do a strip tease or something?" Draco stared at her with humorous disbelief.

"Alright then, let's see you do a strip tease." He waited, his eyebrows raised in an indignant expression that set Hermione's teeth on edge.

"Fine, I will," she said with pursed lips and mock-confidence. 'Oh this is going to be good,' Draco thought to himself.

Hermione began to swivel her hips side to side, pulling the hem of her blue dress up her thigh. This would have been a good start except that she had somehow managed to be off beat without any music. And the 'come hither' look she should have been giving him was grossly over shadowed by the nervous 'am I doing this right' fear in her eyes. It was all Draco could do to control his need to laugh. She tried to pull the dress over her head but realized half way through that she needed to undo the zipper. I

"Owe," Draco heard her squeal when a stray hair got caught in the zipper's slider. For reasons unknown to Draco, this mess of a strip tease was a huge turn on. She was just so cute, continuing in the face of unquestionable failure. He was actually kind of embarrassed by his reaction. He wasn't supposed to find Hermione Granger endearing or adorable, he was supposed to taunt her into submission. When a giddy laugh that bordering on a giggle escaped him, he shook his head with self-hatred.

Hermione put her head in her hands, on the verge of tears. What was she thinking, taking a job like this? She had absolutely no idea what she was doing. He was such a prick, she thought, just sitting there, laughing at her. Why didn't he just ask her to go?

"Look," she said trying her hardest to collect herself. "This was a mistake OK."

"The strip tease?" Draco joked, misunderstanding that she was actually upset, not just embarrassed – what a male! Do not cry, Hermione scolded herself. He will never let you live it down if you cry.

"Uumm no," she said with a shaky breath. "The whole thing. I don't know why I even tried. I know I'm not sexy." She sounded like she was speaking more to herself than to Draco. "If you want to go get one of the others it's f-fine with me." A tear rolled down her cheek. Great, just perfect, she said to herself. She picked up her discarded dress off the floor and made to leave the room.

"Wait!" A dumbfounded Draco called, stopping her in her tracks. He had no idea she was so self-conscious. He always thought it rather obnoxious that she was so unapologetically herself all the time. He would have never teased her if he knew it was going to make her cry. Damn it, he scolded himself, why was he always such an arse?

"What?" Hermione turned to face him with a giant lump in her throat. He felt awful. Her face was red and blotchy and her cheeks had tear lines running through her makeup.

"Granger, come here," he said, deflated. She was so confused about what was happening she actually did what she was told. She stood awkwardly by his bed in her black bra and underwear set, waiting for him to speak. Instead, he pulled her on the bed next to him, wiping the liquid from her cheek. He looked into her sad brown eyes, accepting the guilty pangs to his chest. She looked like a child when she cried, like the girl he'd bullied when he was at Hogwarts. All these years, he'd thought he'd changed but he hadn't – here he was again, making her feel terrible about herself. "I didn't mean to – "he stammered. "I mean, I want you here. I really do."

"Don't pity me, Malfoy," she said with bite. "I didn't mean to cry in front of you, so just save it." He couldn't have hurt her that bad if she was confident enough to yell at him, he reasoned. Then his self-centered brain put two and two together.

"This has nothing to do with me, does it?" He asked knowingly. She broke eye contact with him in response.

"Imagine that," she attempted to deflect. He pressed on.

"What blind idiot said you weren't sexy?"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" she said sitting up in front of him, clearing her throat.

"I'm serious, Granger. I don't even like you that much and I think you're sexy." She laughed, a dark sort of laugh. Laughter, that's a good sign, Draco thought.

"Tell that to my Ex," she blurted for reasons unbeknownst to her. "He was in love with me and I couldn't even turn him on." Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth, hating that she'd shared something so intimate with Malfoy of all people. But he didn't seem to be making fun of her. There might have even been concern in his eyes. It was all too bizarre to handle, Hermione had to look away.

"Wait, Weasley actually told you that?" He asked sincerely. Hermione breathed a heavy breath. She started, she might as well finish explaining her stupid Ron drama.

"Uhh yeah, he wasn't trying to be mean or anything. It was my first time and… you know… So two weeks later he told me he was sorry but that he thought of me as a sister. He said that he loved me and wished things were different but that he didn't think it was going to work out."

"He's gay," Draco stated flatly, convinced that was the only conceivable reason Weaselbe would turn down his female best friend.

"I wish," Hermione nodded her head. "That would be less embarrassing. But he fucked Lavender all through sixth year, so I doubt that's the case."

"He's an arse, Hermione! And that's coming from me."  
"No, he's not. We're still friends. Honestly, he felt terrible about it, that's the worst part. He wanted to be attracted to me – he just wasn't." He didn't know what kind of fucked up shit was happening with Weasley's dick but Draco had the sudden urge to punch him for ruining Hermione's confidence. "Besides," she continued. "You're not much better."

"I beg your pardon, Granger. All I've done since you got here is try to fuck you. If that doesn't prove that I'm attracted to you –"

"No, all you've done since I got here is tease me," she countered, her know-it-all attitude returning. Draco scoffed, leaving their genuine conversation in his wake.

"I thought we were bantering – like a flirty thing," he defended himself. "I didn't know about your twisted past with Weasley."

"You thought laughing at me just now was flirting with me?" She chastised. Draco smiled a seductive smile at her vexed face.

"No," he purred, moving closer to her. "That was something different." She swallowed, her boldness fading the closer he got.

"w-what?" She stammered. He crawled behind her back.

"It turns me on to see you so flustered," he admitted without a shred of doubt. It was time she knew the effect she had on men, or maybe it was just the effect she had on Draco. He heard her swallow a bundle of nervous energy. "Kind of like you are now," he continued, taking her hand and leading it to his hard cock. Her whole body shivered at the contact. "Look what you do to me, Granger."

"Malfoy- "she cautioned. He moved a hand, lightly up and down her arm, using the other to move her hair to one side so he could kiss every inch of her neck.

"Please - "she began again.

"Close your eyes," he commanded. He looked to make sure she was doing it but she wasn't. Her eyes were wide open and looked as tense as she felt beneath his hands. "Close your eyes," he repeated, sterner. This time she shut them. Her chest rose and fell with slow, ragged breaths. He could kill Weasley for making a woman feel this badly about herself.

"You don't have to – "she sounded like she was about to cry again.

"Let me show you how sexy you are."

Hermione felt the underside of his hand skate across her jawline and down her neck. His ghost of a touch sent chills down her spine.

"You drive me crazy with everything you do, Granger. The look on your face when you come and the sounds that get you there." His fingers found her lips, making them tingle from his faint caress. Her lips parted, letting out a sigh. "That's it, sweetheart, I love when you make noises like that." He stood up on his knees, pressing his cock against her lower back. "And yesterday," he continued in the same low, seductive tone. "When you were talking dirty to Angelina, I thought I was going to lose control." One hand glided along her stomach while the other moved in a slow pattern on the tops of her breasts. Without knowing or caring what she was doing, she let her head fall on his, waiting, shoulder.

"I like it when you're reading, not necessarily studying – just reading. It's the only time your face is completely relaxed." She felt his chest bounce with muffled laughter. "Or the way you can't help but smile when you get a question right, no matter how often you do." He unclamped her bra, causing her breath to pick up again. "Relax," he hummed. He slid the bra off and let both hands trace over each of her, perfect breasts. He dared swipe a finger over her sensitive pink nipples, circling them until they were firm to his touch. Hermione arched her back over his shoulders, allowing him better access and the rich sound of her moan against his ear.

The practical parts of Hermione told her it was time to bolt, that if she'd felt more turned on in this PG-13 moment than when she was coming into his hand at dinner than she was in deep trouble. But he had rendered her completely immobile with his touch. With the way he tweaked at her nipples, making her gush hot arousal into her, already, soaked panties, to the feel of his breath at her ear. The way his sultry voice made her feel like she was going mad or how the words he said made her dizzy.

"It's even hot when you're pissed at me. I could get myself off just thinking about the fire in your eyes. The way it feels like they're going to burn a hole through my skull." He paused, letting his warm breath send intoxicating ripples down her spine. "In fact," he continued, "I have – many times." She whimpered at his latest confession, her lips just barley touching his neck in the process. It was enough to elicit a low groan from within him. Her body continued to squirm as he continued his assault on her breasts. Little beads of sweat collected on her forehead as her chest rose and fell in staggered, shallow breaths. He Looked down at the awakened creature in his arms and even shocked himself with what he'd managed to do. Hermione Granger lay splayed over him, chest heaving, waiting (without fear) for his next move. "You are so beautiful, Hermione." A moan that came from deep within her, rolled through her body. He took her ear into his warm mouth, flicking the lobe with his tongue. She grasped at his thigh for support, causing another groan to escape his lips. Merlin, this witch had a powerful effect on him. "How do you feel?"

"K-kiss me," she pleaded.

"Answer my question first," he challenged. Her pulse quickened.

"I- I feel wanted," she said, feeling like she'd relinquished some important part of her soul to the enemy. Draco laid down on his bed, pulling her on top of him in one firm, desperate move. Hermione opened her eyes somehow dazed (even though she knew) to find the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy looking up at her. She hardly recognized him like this, resolute and honest. Before she had any more time to think on it, however, a solid hand cupped the back of her neck and brought her to his full, forbidden lips. Nothing, not defeating the darkest lord of all time, could have prepared Hermione for the fusion of full blown lust and history as they came together. She searched his mouth with her own, hoping to figure out this new, kind man. He looked like Draco, tall and fit, hell, he even tasted like sin but she didn't know this man as she thought she did. The guy she knew at Hogwarts could never have said the things he'd said to her tonight, done the things he'd done. She had her tongue down a stranger's throat and that thought both unsettled and ignited her.

Hermione poured a sound that seemed a cross between and whimper and a growl into Draco's hungry mouth. He smirked at her lips, pulling her up so she sat with her legs wrapped deviously around his waist. He met the kiss with just as much intensity, biting at her lower lip, causing her to pant expectantly. Locking her hips to his, Hermione rubbed her center over Draco's cock with such force that he worried he might lose control in his pants. She did not let up, however, brushing her nipples against the fabric of his shirt as she pulled on his white blonde locks with fervor.

"Fuck, Hermione," he managed as their tongues entered into a battle for control so intense that they soon couldn't tell whose strangled breath was whose.

"You're wearing far too many clothes," Hermione complained, looking at a fully dressed Draco. She narrowed her eyes in deliberate concentration, biting her lower lip as she worked the buttons of his dress shirt. Draco moved his hands up and down her spine as she worked, knowing with certainty that she was blissfully unaware of how much he wanted to barrel into her with every passing second. She sighed when she'd completed her task. "Does every part of you look like it was molded by and Greek sculptor?" Hermione traced her fingers through the defined lines of his abdominals.

"Right back at you," he countered, grabbing a healthy handful of her taut ass. The sudden change surprised her; she squealed, turning her head away. He grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eye, catching her breath. "Don't you dare look away when you moan for me," he demanded harshly. He bucked his clothed cock into her panty clad cunt, testing her. Another load moan escaped her but this time, to Draco immense pleasure, her lust filled eyes remained locked on his.

"You're too sexy for your own good," she said. Hermione drug her lips across chest, leaving little kisses where she wanted. She looked at him, a dangerous glint in her eye as she bit, lightly on one of his nipples. He bucked into her again only this time it was involuntary. Hermione let out a dark, infectious giggle at what she'd made him do. Draco looked down at her stunned; clearly, trapped inside that prude exterior was a sexual deviant desperate to be unlocked and he was more than happy to be the key. She was eye level with the button of his dress pants, which she, of course, made short work of, pulling them from his legs and tossing them on the floor. "No boxers, Draco?" Hermione questioned, smoothing her fingers around his cock. He thrust wantonly within her grip.

"Mmmmmm, Hermione," he groaned, pulling her lips to meet his again. She rolled her body, seductively against his, rubbing her soft breasts against his chest. Her tongue studied his lower lip, taking the swollen delta in her mouth and suckling on it. Draco heard a growl form, low within his throat. He flipped her over, hovering on top of her. His eyes combed over Hermione's luscious form, making sure she knew he was taking in every single detail. He made his way to her dripping pussy, thwarted to find her nickers still in place. With a hard yank and a tear, they were on the floor in tatters. Hermione couldn't help but giggle lustfully. "Sorry about that," he said without a shred of sincerity. He lowered his member between her warm, soaked cunt.

"Hmmmmmmmaaa I have others," she whined. Draco lowered himself inside of her tight, slick cavern, groaning as he felt her inner walls adjust to his size.

"Damn, you're tight," he hissed as he thrust into her again, venturing deeper this time.

Hermione clung to his back as he settled into a steady rhythm atop her. She met him thrust for thrust, panting in his ear as he filled her completely. This time wasn't as rushed as their erratic fuck after the feathers. They really took the time to feel each other, to discover secret zones. Hermione kissed and nipped playfully at Draco's shoulder blade, finding that the sensation spurred him on with amped sexual enthusiasm. He sucked, painfully on the pulse point on Hermione's neck. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he marked and plunged steadily into her.

"Faster…Harder," she choked out between feral moans. Draco wiped her sweat streaked forehead, holding himself in place inside her as she pulsed around him. She arched her back in supreme bliss only to find that he'd halted the friction she desperately needed.

"Something wrong?" He said teasing her. He moved his cock side to side, evilly.

"Fuck Draco, "she whined. "I said faster not to stop!" He smirked at her, playfully spiraling himself back into her at a leisurely pace. She squirmed beneath him. The pressure built as she felt him reach new places within her, if he would only speed up, her body begged. Feeling as if she'd go mad from wanting, she shot him her signature livid stare. He chuckled in response.

"I love that look," he cockily proclaimed. He roughly flung a leg over his shoulder and slammed into her fast and deep, not letting up for her high pitched whimpers.

"Oh Gods!" she moaned, digging her nails into his defined, muscular back.

"Fast enough for you, baby?" he tormented between disjointed breaths. A naughty smile spread across her lips.

"mmmmmhmmmm f-fuck you," was all she managed as her cunt began to spasm around his cock, signifying she was close to release. "I'm so oooohhhhh... SHIT –"Draco reached his hand between them and ran his fingers feverishly against her swollen bud. "Fuck, I'm coming!"

As she came, her cunt clamped down on Draco's cock so tightly that he could barely move within in her.

"Fuck…you feel so good, Hermione." With two more, pounding thrusts, Draco let go deep inside her. He steadied himself with shaking arms as his body relaxed after his post ejaculation high. She brought her leg back to its normal position only to wrap it seductively around his dimpled ass. Her lips attacked his again, loving the feeling of his muscular frame flush against hers. She kissed him with such purpose that she forgot to breathe; she separated only when the lightheadedness became too much to bare.

Draco rolled off her with a satisfied grin, trying to find the words to describe what just happened; the answer was simple, there were none. Hermione slid onto his chest, fitting beneath his chin like a matching puzzle piece.

"Thank you," she finally said. She kissed the shoulder nearest her and played, frivolously with the muscles on his left arm. Merlin, was he strong and beautiful and a hundred other things that made Hermione horny all over again.

"Weasley's missing out," Draco yawned as he succumbed to sleep after his full day of work and fucking. Hermione looked up at her dozed lover and smiled at how he seemed to be smirking even in his sleep.

"Figures," she muttered, kissing him lightly on the lips and quietly scurrying from his grasp. She didn't know much about this mistress thing, but logic told her that sleeping in the bed he shared with his wife was probably a bad idea.

* * *

**Author's note: Another one done ;) Sorry about the late update, I'm writing two stories at the same time and attending college so bear with me! What did you guys think about this chapter? Was it hot or not? Sad or bad? Let me know by leaving REVIEWS, they always make me write faster! OK… present time (drum roll please), the next chapter is entitled: ****Astoria's Return****. You all make of that what you will. XXX PTP **


	4. Astoria's Return

Draco rather enjoyed his first week with his new "assistants" living with him in the manor. Who wouldn't, four gorgeous women, each with their own _individualized_ talents or benefits? But as a new week began and they set into a sort of routine, it became very clear to Draco that there was one women he gravely missed. Astoria had been gone for just over two and a half weeks on business in Australia and Draco had half a mind to summon her back home. The other half of his brain, however, valued his bollocks and knew that summoning his wife to do anything was not in their best interest.

This being said, on the morning of the night of her return, Draco Malfoy was in an uncharacteristically chipper mood. One that was freaking out the pajama clad, Hermione, sitting across from him in the library.

"You look positively radiant this morning, Granger! You should never wear those baggy grandma clothes of yours again." Hermione looked from behind her book.

"Alright, that's it! What's gotten into you? It's like you drank a gallon of Felix Felisus…or snorted fairy dust." Draco smiled in her direction, closing Pride and Prejudice.

"Cheer up Granger, it's a happy morning. Bingly and Jane are to be married and all is right with the world." Hermione scrunched her nose at this positively frightening version of the Slytherin she knew at Hogwarts.

"If you're going to be like this, I'm going to need some coffee," she said turning to find Wilby, who usually anticipated needs three moves in advance.

"Here, take mine," Draco said, levitating his mug with his wand and placing it on the table opposite Hermione. "I have no use for it this morning." Hermione took a large gulp and cringed at the taste. It was nearly as bad as Hagrid's and that was saying something.

"Wow," She stuck out her tongue, "Wilby missed the mark this morning." For the first time that morning, the smile on Draco face faded, leaving an apologetic grin in its place.

"That's because Wilby didn't make it… I did."

"Oh… Sorry!"

"If I had known you were going to be so judgmental, I would have warned you. After all, it is your fault I had to make it in the first place."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean that Wilby's on his day off. Once a week we suffer without Wilby's gifted hands."

"You give Wilby a day off?" Draco grinned at her shocked expression.

"Of course we do, Granger. Every Wednesday Wilby takes his wages and goes and spends it all on some underground house elf cult club. I'll spare you the details. Astoria and I were curious once and took him up on his offer to join him. The things I saw, Hermione…I've never been the same since." Hermione laughed, her cheeks dimpling in a way that made it impossible for Draco to look away.

"The secret life of house elves, someone should write a book."

"You'd be the one to do it, Miss Spew!" Draco chastised.

"It's S.P.E.W, how many times –"

"Whatever it is," Draco interrupted, "When Astoria moved in, we decided to redo the manor's house elf staff according to your published articles on S.P.E.W! Caused a lot of trouble, too. First of all finding an Elf that would accept pay was more trouble than it was worth – What are you staring at?" Hermione was looking at him with a lost bewildered expression that he quite enjoyed.

"Oh, nothing… I should get back to my reading." Her cheeks were as pink as the flowers in the garden. Draco smirked.

"You know, you keep blushing like that and people might get the impression you actually like me," he said with a heavy heap of cheek.

"Then people would be daft!" Hermione retorted irritably, shoving her head back in her book. Yup, Draco thought to himself, a week later and watching her squirm was still entertaining.

Time passed and every page or so, Draco would peer over his book to look at the deeply relaxed, Hermione in novel heaven. Though this particular look proved to be quite bit more interesting than the rest. Hermione Granger was red from toe to tip, adjusting herself in her seat, eyes darting in every direction like she was about to be caught cheating on a potions exam. What is Granger up to, Draco thought. He watch her take her lower lip in her mouth and nibble on it nervously. Draco grinned darkly at his discovery. He quickly took out his wand and silently enchanted "Revelio" on the cover of Hermione's book, as to not be noticed. Just as he'd suspected, the cover, that had once said "A Witches Guide to Surviving Wisogyny" change into "A Chased Embrace."

"You know, you don't have to transfigure the cover. You're more than welcome to read erotica anytime you want to," Draco teased. She blanched.

"I'm not – "

"Please Granger, as if I wasn't going to notice you biting your lip, that dark look in your eyes. I know all your _tells_, sweetheart, mostly because I'm usually the one who puts them there." Hermione managed to roll her eyes amidst her embarrassment.

"Do people ever curse you for saying shit like that," she asked indignantly.

"You just got to a sexy part didn't you," Draco continued on, completely ignoring her. "It's making you really hot, isn't Granger? Tell me, what would I find if I looked at you nickers right now. A wet mark of your arousal, perhaps." Hermione flushed, her arms prickled with the heat of his seductive tone. She flirtatiously shook her head at him, in teasing protest. He abandoned his book on his chair, kneeling before the woman in front of him. Hermione let out an audible breath that made Draco's member stir with anticipation. He carefully slid his hands up her smooth legs, spreading her knees apart with his practiced hands. "Good morning to where a nightgown, Granger," Draco said at her thigh, the heat from his breath prickling her skin. Hermione emitted a low hum, which he returned with a satisfied chuckle.

As his hands clamped on to her thighs, kneading at the skin there, Hermione sunk further into her chair, spreading her legs wider for him. He gave her an approving purr as he brought his lips to her right thigh, mere inches from center, he kissed her there. His tongue glided out of his sinful lips, lightly teasing her sensitive skin. Hermione fidgeted in her seat in anticipation of what was to come. But he sure was taking his time getting there. She let out an impatient groan, he smirked up at her.

"Patience, Granger. Enjoy the ride – keep reading your book. Let me mimic its erotic words." Hermione shook as his warm, moist breath hit her thighs with every word. She brought the book back up to her eyes with shaking hands. With each new line Hermione read, Draco doubled his efforts below. The hero in her story pulls up the heroine's skirts, Draco slid down the thin, wet fabric of Hermione's nickers. The Hero passionately kisses the Heroine and Hermione felt Draco blow air onto her exposed pussy lips. A low moan rolled through Hermione as, for perhaps the first time in her life, she found it exceedingly difficult to focus on the book before her. Draco swiped his hand along her wet folds, breathing in her sent. He traced his fingers, slowly along pink lips, purposefully ignoring what this was doing to the restless woman before him. His fingers danced across the hood of her bud, an intense ache building within her. She tried to grind her self against him to relieve some of her need but as soon as her hips gave the slightest of bucks, his hand left her cunt all together. Draco spread her thighs wide and held them tightly down to the chair so she could no longer move them. He breathed in, with a sigh, the intoxicating sent of her arousal.

Hermione whimpered desperately at the loss of contact. Her eyes combed the pages of her book anxiously as if the faster she read the closer she would get to some sort of relief. But the dirty words only worked to taunt further, her begging core.

"Draco, please… I can't take the waiting –"his Gryffindor pleaded. At the, Hermione felt his lips close around her swollen clit. Her body sprang to life, warm liquid, immediately running down her legs. "mmmmm yes!" His textured tongue, lapped up her juices, dipping into her wanting pussy at a torturous pace.

Hermione panted above him, slowly rolling her hips against Draco's face. As his tongue probed her hole with increased furfur, his nose tickled her tender clit. Hermione's body gave an unsuspecting hitch, as she breathed delicious sounds into the bindings of her book. As the tension rose within her the words on the page began to blur to together. Merlin, she thought, she didn't give a bloody fuck about the handsome Hero in her book, not when she had the real thing between her thighs.

"Don't you dare stop reading, Granger!" Draco ordered. Hermione let out a childish groan in protest. He flicked his tongue against her clit. Hermione squealed at the sudden contact. "I don't want you to stop reading until you physically can't anymore." Flick. Jump. Whimper. "Not until your eyes roll back into your head and your come's sliding down my throat." She moaned wantonly as his tongue lapped, steadily at her sensitive clit. He took a slender finger and dipped it into her pulsing wet expanse.

"Merlin help me!" Hermione moaned, trying and failing to focus on the words on the page. Draco's finger worked leisurely inside her feeling her inner walls. He could feel her whole body shaking, could sense by the desperate pulsing of her cunt how badly she ached for release.

Little dots of desire began to speckle her vision as Draco's ministration brought her deliberately closer to a slow climax.

"So help me Draco, if you don't speed – Ohhhh fuck!" Draco plunged two more fingers into her fluttering cunt without warning. Three long, curved digits plunged into her as he sucked, hard on her clit. Like a shot, Hermione arched violently over the back of her chair, sending the book to the floor. Draco chuckled at her clit in response, sending vibrations all the way up her body. Her hands griped the arms of the chair as she used the momentum to buck her cunt, furiously, onto his hands and mouth. Gods she needed release. She needed it so fucking bad.

Draco had no choice but to continue his assault on her core as he watched her curls drape against his library chair. As he saw her chest heave to with such intensity that her night gown had gone askew, exposing a large round, beautiful tit to him. Draco's own need was growing stronger by the second, he moaned thinking about the hundreds of ways he wanted to take her after he made her come.

"Gods, you're sexy!" He breathed into her, focusing his eyes again on the task before him. He curled fingers into the bumpy ridge beneath her, pressing there with each plunge into her cunt. She was so close, Hermione could feel it. Her inner walls spasaming against Draco's fingers.

"mmmmm," sounded a moan that Hermione, somehow in her state, recognized as another's. It pulled her temporarily out of her delirium as she looked in the direction of the sound.

"Fucking Merlin!" Hermione said upon sight of Astoria Malfoy looking down at her with dark, tempting eyes. Hermione wacked Draco hard on the back multiple times. Astoria winked at her as Draco continued his work on her nether regions. "For fucks sake, get up!" Hermione yelled, her voice hoarse from her previous moans. She pulled him up from between her legs by his thin white –blonde hair.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked confused. Hermione wiped her sweat damp forehead and pointed a shaking hand at Astoria.

"Tori!" Draco practically squealed. Hermione might have found it funny if she wasn't currently stuck in the most awkward position of her life.

"No Draco, stay. By all means, finish Granger. I'll watch." Hermione shot the younger girl a shocked expression. But before she had chance to argue, Draco was between her legs again, doubling his efforts. Hermione's back arched again as an involuntary whimper escaped her lips. Draco rolled his tongue over her clit in quick succession as he was before, his familiar fingers finding their way to her slick center, warning their coming penetration.

"Oh fuck," Hermione groaned, immediately clasping her hand over her mouth. Hermione remembered her first night in the manor when she'd fucked Draco in front of some of her closest childhood friends; she marveled at her naive thought that that would be the most embarrassing moment of her life. Yup, being watched by Draco's gorgeous wife was definitely worse.

When two fingers finally plunged into her tight, pulsing cavern, Hermione's hips gave an involuntary buck. She swore she could feel him smirking at her core. He took her clit between his teeth and slid the edges against her tender bud whilst still plunging into her. Hermione's mouth opened in O shaped bliss as Draco pressed against her g-spot with force again and again. Moans spilled from her lips without abandon as her walls clamped tightly around Draco's fingers and come seeped from her folds.

Her body shook and twitched before Astoria as Draco milked Hermione's orgasm, drinking up every bit of her juices.

Hermione jolted from her post orgasmic high when she heard the distant, mocking sound of clapping from her left. She ran her hands through her sweat damp curls, trying to sort out the knot in her chest and the heat rising in the pit of her stomach.

Draco, pleased with his work, swaggered to his wife. He pressed his lips to hers, tongue slick with Hermione's arousal. As soon as their lips connected Draco felt that persistent ache in his chest subside. He let his hand slide up the back of her neck and through her silky chocolate locks. Astoria rubbed against his aching erection, teasingly pulling her lips away when he tried to spur on their heated kiss.

"Merlin, Woman!" Draco protested. Astoria grinned with her dark, taunting slytherin eyes.

"Got to leave them wanting more, right Granger," Astoria said to a jaw dropped Hermione. She was off in the land of 'how did I get here,' and 'what the hell did I do to deserve this.' It was no surprise to Hermione, or to anyone one that knew her, that she was an extraordinarily jealous person. And while, yes, the prospect that she'd be jealous of the wife of her boss who she didn't even really like was a ridiculous notion, it did not stop it from being true. Especially when the wife in question looked like Astoria Malfoy. She had long beautiful, shapely legs, round hips, a tiny waist and full, perky breasts that made Hermione goggle. That is, she was gawking at them when she wasn't mesmerized by her crystal blue eyes that somehow managed to be sinful despite their angel-like pigment – damn slytherins and their stares, she thought. "Granger?" Astoria repeated.

"huh?" Hermione squeaked. The dark haired beauty across the room grinned, rolling her tongue along top of her full lips. Hermione swallowed – deep.

"You taste good, Granger. Maybe I'll have to try the real thing some time?" She arched a sculpted eyebrow. The elder witch went as scarlet as the letter and eventually had to turn away from Astoria's lascivious gaze.

"She's a bit shy for your taste, isn't she Draco?" Astoria mused in her husband's ear.

"It's sexier than you'd think," Draco said, winking in Hermione's direction. She could feel herself grinning like a flighty hufflepuff and tried desperately to will herself to stop.

"That's high praise, Granger. He's picky."

"You would know," Draco said, yanking his wife's body to his own again. He'd yet to have his own release and saying he was desperate for it was a gross understatement at this point.

"Of course I would. It took you a shameful amount of time to propose, honestly. You were putty in my hands after our first date, why it took you so long to do something about it is beside me."

"A date we went on when you were 16, may I remind you. I proposed a year after you graduated Hogwarts. I do believe that was an appropriate amount of time." Draco said, oddly sprightly. The whole thing was making Hermione want to puke.

"Yes," Astoria continued, "A whole year!" she whined, kissing him fully again – moaning into his wanting mouth. "Drake, I've done something bad," she admitted without a shred of remorse on her face. Her hand wrapped around his cock and squeezed, until he was twitching beneath her palm.

"When are you not?" he responded, trying to control his breathing. She gave a rough tight stroke. A low growl escaped his throat.

"I called work." Stroke. "Seems Mrs. Malfoy is rather ill with desire."

"No talented muggles in Australia, this time?"

"There was one interesting chap, but he was English so it barely counts." Stroke. Hiss. "Besides, even he couldn't satiate."

"Shame."

"Seems, I need something specific." Stroke. "Someone, specific!" her voice was dripping with as much arousal as was currently collecting in Hermione's center. She silently chastised herself for watching, then for getting off on it. Merlin, she was pathetic. "Flooed work – told them we wouldn't be coming in today. Said we weren't to be disturbed under. Any. Circumstances." Astoria licked up his jaw line to his left ear, flicking his lobe into her mouth and sucking until his chest echoed with a low groan.

"Wwww-why aren't we already in the bedroom?" He managed. Hermione rolled her eyes, did Astoria just make Draco Malfoy stammer? Bloody fucking Hell.

"Because – I want to play in the dungeon," She whispered in his ear. She removed her hand from his cock and walked in the direction of dungeon with titillating precision. "See yeah later, Granger!" Astoria smoothly offered before disappearing into the long hallway, Draco fallowed behind like a trained wolf.

"Fuck," was all Hermione could say when they were gone. Fuck indeed.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys! So I'm back and ready for some more smutty action! Sorry it took me so long to update but I promise you no matter how long it takes me, a new chapter is always around the corner. I am determined to finish this fic! If you're bored while you're waiting, you can always read my other stories; one about George and Angelina and the other about their daughter, Roxanne. Ok, enough of my shameless promoting****. Tell me what you liked about this chapter, what you think I could do better with this story as a whole. I am opened to all sorts of comments. I know it can be a bit awkward commenting on steamy stories but I like to hear what you think so I can improve and make the reading experience better for you. So REVIEW my lovelies! XXX PTP**


	5. A Mistress' Mistress

**Author's Warning: This chapter contains some soft BDSM and if you're not into that, you should probably stop reading at "on the other side of the manor." Ok…Enjoy!**

Hermione spent the rest of the day in a bad mood, especially when neither Draco nor Astoria showed up for dinner. If he was so bloody happy with her, why did he have four other women living with him in the first place? It was downright cruel what he was doing to Astoria, making her watch him be with all this – competition. Couldn't Draco see that it was making her insecure!

"mmmm yes, don't stop," Hermione heard Ginny moan next to her on the women's shared bed. The redhead's body was pinned down by Luna's, who was obviously doing sinfully delicious things to her best friend. This was not an uncommon position to find those two in; since Ginny's newly enlightened sexuality, her and Luna been inseparable (in more ways than one).

"Hey," Angelina said at the door to the bedroom. "Malfoy's here." Hermione perked up, infused with an energy she hadn't had the whole day. "He wants us to meet his wife."

"Not that we didn't go to school with her or anything," Hermione intoned, irritably.

"Well, I'm four years older than her, so I certainly need to be reinstructed!" Angelina playful jabbed. Ginny and Luna separated and made their way to the door, Hermione slouched, moodily behind.

"Not you, Luna. He wants you to be a surprise," Angelina winked at the petite blonde. She handed her a silver gift bag, which Luna took happily. "He said to put that on and apparate to the master bedroom."

Hermione, Ginny and Angelina went into the living room area. Draco and Astoria stood in the doorway, towering over the other three women with their beauty. It was truly unfair how handsome of a couple they made. Her, long slender frame clinging on to his tall, sculpted body. Her gorgeous chocolate tresses cascading down her back in contrast to with his styled blonde locks. Merlin, Hermione thought, they looked like celebrities on the muggle red carpet.

"Three Draco, isn't that bit – excessive," Astoria mused in a voice that sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm a greedy man, what can I say," he responded.

"That you certainly are." Bloody hell, did everything they said to each other need to be in sexual code, Hermione complained in her head. Though she must have been making a face because Ginny jabbed her in the ribs, with a stern 'get your shit together' kind of look.

"Which one's mine, Drake?"

"Not here, I've had her sent to the bedroom to surprise you."

"Ahh, so you three must be here for my husband?" She finally addressed them. "Two quidditch stars and the better part of the golden trio. That's impressive Draco, even for you. Tell me," she commanded looking at Angelina and Ginny. "What makes two successful women like yourselves agree to be at my husband's beck and call?"

"Have you seen him? It's not exactly torture," Ginny honestly blurted. Draco gave her a sly smile.

"Not if you don't want it to be," Astoria winked in his direction.

"We also really needed the money. Quidditch players agreed to give their salaries to war reformation for 6 years post."

"We were happy to do it at the time, but then life happened and," Ginny looked at Angelina. "You have to do what you have to do."

"What of you, Granger? War heroine, turned mistress, there has to be a story there."

"I don't believe that's any of your concern," Hermione snapped back. Angelina and Ginny's head whipped in her direction, pure horror in their eyes. But Astoria lips curved up in a wicked smile.

"You were right Drake, there is more to the bookworm than meets the eye." She edged closer to Hermione, until her lips were mere inches away from her ear. "I like her."

"I'll share, if you will?" Draco bargained from across the room. Astoria ran her delicate fingers through Hermione's soft, curly mane.

"I don't know, I've never really been good at sharing." At that Astoria pulled a little on one of Hermione's curls, waking the hairs on the back of her neck. She glided, gracefully back to her husband and latched herself on to him again. "Come Drake, I want to play with my new toy." He kissed her ardently, with a:

"Patience, my love," He turned his attention to the three other women in the room. "I have homework for you. Granger, you should love that." She sneered at him. "Tori and I have friends coming over later this week. One of whom is very particular about her women. You'll need to be, shall we say, well-practiced in the_ art_ by the time she gets here. Weasley, Johnson, I trust you'll show Granger the ropes."

"Yes, sir," Ginny saluted.

"My pleasure," Angelina called.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione grumbled next to them. Astoria let out a dark, warm chuckle.

"Have fun, Granger," she taunted on her way out the door.

When they were gone Angelina and Ginny immediately began to sing Astoria's praises.

"Bloody hell, she's sexy," Ginny blurted.

"It's the voice," Angelina agreed.

"The voice… the body… the hair. I mean did you see her eyes?"  
"Did I see them? I'm wet just thinking about them."

"I wonder if her and Draco every have staring contests, where they see who will come first." Ginny and Angelina laughed together as the three of them made their way back into the bedroom.

"I thought her a bit intrusive," Hermione chimed. Sitting, resolutely on the bed.

"Well she can intrude upon me whenever she's see fit," Angelina said.

"Luna's so lucky!" Ginny whined, enviously.

"Can we talk about something else," Hermione begged. Ginny gave Angelina a mischievous look that Hermione didn't understand.

"We can _do _something else," the redhead purred. She straddled Hermione on the bed.

"Gin what are you –"But her friend's full pink lips were already dancing with her own. Hermione closed her eyes, whimpering into the new sensation. Ginny's lips were soft and all to mesmerizing as Hermione felt Angelina's hands run up and down her sides. Hermione's body sprang to life sexually charged in a way she hadn't expected. Her diligent and rational mind told her she should protest or demand explanation. But then Ginny's warm lips kissed and sucked on the pulse point of her neck. She the tip of her tongue, parting her lips and exploring her friend's mouth. Hermione moaned into their ministrations, knowing she should tell them to stop but being all to aroused to say anything. She had to admit, the last few weeks of watching Ginny and Luna had made her curious in a way that Hermione never thought possible for herself. Angelina's hands made their way under Hermione's top and up onto lace fabric of her bra. She played teasingly with the younger girls breasts, giving special attention to her erect nipples, protruding the material of her bra. Hermione moaned again into Ginny's waiting mouth. Angelina pinched one of her buds hard, causing Hermione to nip at Ginny's lower lips.

"Think she liked that Ang," Ginny said bringing a finger up to the small dot of blood on her lip. Hermione went red with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, I – "

"Don't be… I'm not," Ginny said, puling Hermione into another heated kiss as she moved her hips against Hermione's with need.

"mmm Gin," Hermione heard herself purr. What had gotten into her? Draco Malfoy, she thought, smiling into Ginny's kiss.

"You having fun, Mione?" Ginny swirled her tongue along Hermione's, making the pool collecting in her nickers ever wetter. Hermione nodded a shy head. Ginny smirked and nodded in Angelina's direction.

With a flick of Angelina's wand, the three women found their clothes had disappeared. Ginny moved a freckled hand to Hermione's center, loving the feel of her sleek folds.

"Yes, you do seem to be having quite a bit of fun, Hermione," Ginny teased. "Ang, come see how wet we've made her. Angelina swiped two finger across her slit, Hermione's body twitched in response. The elder girl brought her fingers, glistening with Hermione's juices, to her mouth and sucked without abandon, moaning around her own digits.

"Believe that's a job well done, Gin," Angelina smiled at their accomplishment.

"I think it's a job unfinished," Hermione boldly stated, becoming more and more turned on by her bare friends before her. "Will you two stop teasing and finish me off already." The two girls grinned.

"Yes Mam," they said together. They pushed her down on the bed, Ginny spreading her knees so that her lips were mere inches away from Hermione's anxious pussy. Ginny licked her lips before gently biting, playfully at Hermione's inner thigh. Her chest heaved at the sensation, inviting Angelina to take a neglected nipple between her lips. The eldest girl rolled her tongue around Hermione's pretty areolas, stopping only to suck on her wanting nip at it's the center.

"Gods," Hermione moaned and squirmed beneath their hands. She felt like her whole body was a nervous ball of sexual energy, ready to explode at any minute. Ginny had yet to make it to her aching core and Hermione could already feel the needing pressure building in her lower abdomen. Ginny licked a line all way up Hermione's creamy thigh, stopping right before she reached where Hermione most needed. The curly haired witch groaned in frustration.

"Alright, Gin, play fair," Angelina scolded in a sing song voice. "I don't think she can take much more." Merlin bless Angelina at that moment, Hermione thought.

"Fine," Ginny intoned. Shooting warm breath into Hermione's center. Her back arched as the redhead's tongue lapped furiously at her folds. Hermione thought she would come then. Angelina giggled and moved to give Hermione's other nipples some much needed attention.

"mmm, you taste so good Mione," Ginny moaned at Hermione's cunt.

"Now pay attention to what we're doing to you Hermione. This is business. Draco wants us to teach you how to do this." Angelina said in a professorial tone that drove Hermione wild.

"Well," Hermione tried to say between moans. "I've certainly got good teachers." Ginny gave Hermione an appreciative lap at her clit while Angelina brought her into a head spinning snog.

Ginny looked up from her work to move a hand to Hermione's aching folds, she watched her friends, moan, suck and devour each other's mouths with desire. The way Angelina swung her long, athletic leg over Hermione's torso in order to flush their naked forms together.

"Bloody hell you two are sexy!" Ginny moaned, sucking in on her lower lip.

"mmm, fucking hell Gin!" Hermione sounded at Angelina's mouth. Ginny looked down to notice that she had been pumping furiously two fingers into Hermione as she watched. The grin on the redhead's face spread upon the realization of how close her friend was to coming apart in her hands. Her knees shuttering to stay apart, the fluttering of her sleek folds around Ginny's merciless fingers. To finish her off, Ginny flicked Hermione's swollen clit into her mouth and sucked in between her lips.

Hermione thrust forward, her chest frozen midair. Angelina twisted hard nipples. Hermione felt her insides spiral into a tight knot then release into Ginny's waiting mouth. The redhead slowed her fierce plunges into her friend's spasming cavern. Angelina kissed Hermione's temple and smoothed back her sweat streaked curls.

"Don't slow down now Gin," Angelina challenged. "I think we should go for a double." Hermione's eyes opened wide with lust and protest and about a million other things she couldn't interpret as Ginny picked up the pace again. Hermione let out a raspy, groan, signifying the heat building within her again. "That's it baby," Angelina coaxed her through, while massaging her breasts. "Give in to us completely." Angelina pressed her erect nipples about Hermione's, rubbing them together once more. "I've wanted you since our first night here," Angelina confessed in a smooth, soothing voice that rolled down the length of Hermione's body, alight with heat of her second orgasm approaching.

"Heh…I…am sooo close… again – fuck!" Hermione crooned as her hips bucked without abandon for her release.

"Ooooh, Gin, do that thing you do that drives me crazy!" Angelina suggested, before she brought her head back to watch a panting Hermione in the throes of ecstasy.

"Hehe," Ginny giggled at her clit, "Oh yeah!" Without as much as a warning Ginny removed her fingers and mouth from her friend's center. Hermione growled at the loss after being so close. Ginny watched her pussy pulse, begging to be reenter. And really, who was Ginny to refuse a sight as wicked as that. Her skilled tongue rolled around her hole, licking up her juices, teasing the entrance. She dipped the tip in and scooped out Hermione's warm feminine liquid the made Ginny moan at the taste.

The slow swipes, the rapid change in pace…it was all too much for Hermione. At that moment she both wanted to kill and praise the redhead. She whimpered without restraint.

"God Gin you should see her, she's a sexy, blotchy, sweat streaked mess!" Angelina commented.

"fff-fuck y-yyou!"

"Sorry, Mione I didn't quite catch that," Angelina teased. Hermione lifted a trembling middle finger and plunged it into Angelina's opening, rotating it then pulling it out again. Angelina let out a short chirp. "Message received." Angelina responded with a grin.

Taking full advantage of Hermione's relative ease, Ginny thrust her tongue into Hermione. Her fists clenched tightly around the sheets at her fingertips. Ginny straightened her tongue, probing it deeper and deeper into her dripping cunt.

"It's good, isn't Mione!" Angelina questioned but Hermione was so lost, she barely heard her.

"GODS..yes, more….more!" Ginny brought her hand up to pinch Hermione's clit. And with one last thrust of the Weasley tongue, and a high pitched squeal, Hermione was undone again. Her whole body tingled, going slack on the bed. Wondering, like Ginny and Angelina their first time, why she had waited so long to be pleasured by another women. It was, now, an undeniable fact that they were attuned to the needs of each other in ways a man never could be.

When Hermione woke from her post orgasmic haze she was greeted with the sight of Ginny moaning deliciously in response to Angelina at her center. Ginny rose to her elbows.

"Hermione, you're up…hhow you feelin? Gods Ang go easy…ooon me, I'm trying to ttalk."

"Not a chance," Angelina said playfully, doubling her efforts on Ginny's moist folds.

"OH Fuck!" exclaimed redhead.

"Feeling about as good as you are right now," Hermione responded with a lascivious smirk. Merlin, she had been spending too much time with Draco! Angelina lifted her head, coaxing Ginny with her skilled hands in the absence of her mouth.

"Mione, hold my hair back and watch what I'm doing to Ginny. Though I don't think she'll last much longer. You got her pretty hot!" Angelina instructed before moving her mouth back into position. Hermione wasted no time doing what she was told, scooping up Angelina's beautiful black curtain of curls and massaging them into her scalp. She kissed her on her neck as she worked. Hermione was an over achiever after all!

"mmm that feels nice," Angelina hummed. "Hey, pay attention," she scolded once she'd remembered herself.

"Whatever you say, professor," Hermione flirted back.

"Damn you're hot," she moaned in response, removing her mouth from Ginny, once again, and latching it on to Hermione's lips. She could taste her friend's juices on Angelina's tongue and was surprised to find that she wanted more. Her tongue explored the new feminine taste on Angelina's tongue, sucking on it torturously. "Woah, woah, woah," Angelina pulled away from Hermione's swollen lips. "We have a job to do!"

"Thank Merlin!" Ginny said, frustrated from below.

"Sorry, Gin," Hermione offered.

"I have a feeling you all will make it up to me," Ginny breathed out. At that, Hermione watched Angelina spread Ginny's folds with her practiced fingers and slowly lick the length of her pussy. Ginny rolled her hips against Angelina's expert tongue in rythem.

"mmmm…more!" Ginny begged. Angelina picked up her pace, licking furiously and at a speed Hermione worried she'd never match. At any rate, it was driving Ginny wild! The redhead was gasping and squirming restlessly on the bed.

"Oh fuck," Ginny intoned, squeezing her own nipples. "Right there!"

Hermione watched Angelina's eyebrows arch. The elder girl rubbed the spot Ginny was referring to with her two middle fingers. The redhead only managed to let out hastened high- pitched chirps.

"You're gonna have to hold on a little longer, baby, I'm trying to teach down here." Angelina warned. Ginny closed her eyes, took a deep breath and nodded. "Now Hermione, "Angelina continued, "It's important that when a woman says 'right there' – you stay there. Don't change it up to get fancy. You suck, lick, or whatever they're into on that place where they're most sensitive. For example, I happen to know that this…"

Angelina replaced her fingers with her mouth once again and sucked in on the right side of Ginny's sensitive bud. Hermione watched her cheeks suction in again and again until she heard Ginny let out a series of long, extended moans, signifying her release.

"Makes her come every time!" Angelina finished her previous statement proudly to a mesmerized (and well turned on) Hermione. Ginny righted herself and flipped Angelina the bird with a sneer.

"Lay down bitch," She barked. "It's your turn!" Angelina gave her a wicked smile but, of course, complied. "Hermione, I think it's time you prove your competency as a student."

"I always exceed expectations!"

"I'm counting on it," Angelina responded smartly.

* * *

_On the other side of the manor… _

Draco had led Astoria to the master bedroom, his hands covering her eyes, just to make the anticipation linger. His wife had never really been the patient sort so, of course, he liked to take full advantage every chance he got.

"Drake, can I open my eyes now? I can tell we're in our room – let me see her!"

"As you wish, my sweet," he released her eyes and watched as they went wide with delight at the girl before her. Sitting on her knees, legs splayed across the bed, wearing a small white corset, thigh highs and a matching collar was Luna Lovegood. Her long blonde hair spilling out of two high pigtails. She was the perfect mixture of sin and innocence and Draco knew that combination was kryptonite for his insatiable wife.

Astoria devoured the elven- like girl with her eyes, practically speechless. Which, Draco boasted, didn't happen often. Luna giggled and smiled with a wave.

"Goddess," Astoria breathed, leaping at her husband with glee. "Drake, when I said bring me a girl like Lovegood, I didn't think you'd get…Well, I must say, you've outdone yourself this time!"

"I know!" He said cockily. She grinned giddily at her husband. "Pull yourself together woman," Draco snapped, teasing his wife. "You are Astoria Malfoy, not some blushing school girl." His wife spread her hand across his neck, collecting a handful of white blonde hairs and yanking them without changing her cheerful expression. It. was. frightening.

"Don't push your luck, Draco!" She scolded darkly.

"That's more like it," he winced back in pain. She responded with a smirk that rivaled his infamous one. Having regained her composer, Astoria turned once more to Luna.

"Hello Pet," she drawled.

"Hi, Mrs. Malfoy," Luna innocently replied. This took Astoria by surprise.

"Draco, have you warned her about the…ramification of our encounters?"

"I've gone over them with her, yes."

"Then why," she turned a fierce yet exhilarated stare in Luna's direction, "did you call me Mrs. Malfoy, rather than Mistress?"

"Because I wanted to," She offered in a deviant, high pitched tone. Astoria's eyes went dark with curiosity.

"You thought that wise?"

"hhhmmm," Luna mock-pondered, rolling her head side to side. "Not wise – _calculated_."

"Don't test me pet, I don't make idle threats. I will deliver punishments." Astoria replied, eyes locked on her new pet's. It was perhaps the hottest standoff Draco had ever seen and he, once again, praised himself for having set this whole thing up.

"Prove it… Mistress!" Luna sarcastically challenged. Astoria jumped on the bed, a terrifying mere inches away from the poor petite girl beneath her. Her Mistress waved her wand and a chain sprung to life from the head of the bed, attaching itself to Luna's collar. Luna gasped at the sudden pressure at her throat. It wasn't choking her, by any means, but she was startled.

"Talk back to me again," Astoria grabbed on to Luna's chin harshly. "And I _will _gag you."

"Yes Mistress," Luna answered earnestly for fear of being silenced.

"Good," Astoria smiled, pulling her pet's lips up to meet her own. Astoria was lost in the elder girl, savoring each second she kissed Luna's sweet, talented mouth. Luna's tongue boldly ventured beneath Astoria's lips, claiming her. Her mistress, for all the years spent lusting after the odd Ravenclaw, allowed Luna that one momentary transgression from her role. But only a second. "Draco!" Astoria called, patting a spot on the bed next to her. "Come be our voyeur, you know how I like to put on a show."

Draco smiled, ear to ear, like child on Christmas morning.

"I'm happy to oblige!"

Luna let out an involuntary giggle at what they were about to do.

"Did I say you could laugh, Pet?" Astoria said, her stern voice returning.

"No, Mistress," Luna squeaked, goosbumbs spreading across her entire body. Astoria pulled gently at her chain.

"I didn't think so," she chastised. Luna took in sharp wisps of air, her small, yet perky breasts threatening to come out of her corset. She felt her Mistress stare at them with lust-filled eyes and an intoxicating pride washed over her. Astoria's delicate hands traced the lace outline of the corset, smacking her nipples hard when she reached them. She took two black, manicured fingernails and pressed them into in to Luna's erect buds until the blonde felt a shot of pain turn to pleasure. A small whimper sounded in her throat. "It was so nice of you to get all dressed up for me," Astoria mused. Luna smiled up at her, trying to control her breathing. "Too bad I want your clothes off."

Luna clenched her jaw to keep from moaning, as Astoria's nails twisted at her nipples. Luna was no stranger to being a submissive, she had played the role before; first with dean, then the gray lady (don't ask) and most recently with her best friend – Ginny Weasley. None of them, however had the presence or beauty of Astoria Malfoy. Looking into her crystal blue eyes was like looking into a black hole of desire; Luna was positive that with this particular Mistress – the possibilities were endless. I positivity that had Luna dripping with her every command.

"Undress now, pet!" Luna sprung in to action. Her small hands struggling to unfasten the long line of hook and eyes down the front of the corset. Luna heard a swishing motion near her ear, she dared look up from her work, only to find that a riding crop had appeared at the end of her Mistress's wand. Luna licked her pink, puckered lips. Astoria smiled at her pet's enthusiasm, swiftly smacking her inner thigh with the riding crop. Luna whined, 20 percent pain, 80 percent pleasure.

"Faster!"

Draco groaned as he watched the women beside him.

"You like that baby?" Astoria asked, trailing the crop up and down the length Luna's drenched slit. Making it exceedingly difficult for the blonde witch to focus on her task at hand.

"You know I do," Draco answered, a firm hand on his cock. Astoria winked at him as she lifted her weapon and brought it down on Luna's clit, causing the petite girl to yelp.

With shaking fingers, Luna was finally able to rid herself of the corset.

"Very good pet," Astoria sang, gliding her wandless hand over Luna's newly exposed breasts. And they were something. Like to creamy cupcakes with round pink cherries at the top. Astoria chanced a taste, she couldn't resist. Luna's head rolled back at the sensation, her pigtails cascading on the bed behind her. "Did you like that treat, pet?"

"Yes, Mistress!" Luna moaned as the riding crop had made its way back to her wanting cunt.

"I want you to pleasure yourself, my pet." She smiled. "But don't come until I tell you to, understood?" Luna nodded her head. Crop to the inner thigh. "What was that?"

"Yyy-yes Mistress!"

"Begin." Luna bowed her head, looking up at Astoria with half lidded eyes.

"I'm too embarrassed," Luna said with mock-shyness, the lust in her irises giving her away instantly. Astoria chuckled.

"Goddess, I love it when they play coy!" She said to her audience of one. "You are so fucking cute, pet." Astoria rewarded her with another lingering kiss on the mouth. "Go on now," she whispered in Luna's ear.

Luna ran her hands down her torso, then up to caress her soft breasts. The blonde witch stared up brazenly at her Mistress as she worked, licking her fingers then bringing them back to her nipples.

Astoria couldn't help but be affected by the sight before her. She licked her lips.

"How does it feel, my pet?"

"Absolutely splendid, Mistress," Luna replied in a breathy tone. "You make me positively soaked." Astoria, happily brought the crop down on her lower abdomen. Luna purred as she brought her hands between her folds, rubbing her hood together between two fingers – teasing herself. She crooned with glee.

"Remember what I said, no making yourself come."

"I'm aware of the rules Mistress," Luna bit back. Astoria pulled hard on one of her long pigtails!

"What did I say about that smart mouth?" She brought the crop down on her six times in a row, three for each nipple. Luna cried out, her hand circling her clit with more enthusiasm. She lowered her other hand to insert a couple digits into her pleading cunt. Her hips bucked into the air at the ministrations. Feeling herself getting too close, Luna began to slow her efforts, knowing she would be punished if she brought herself to climax.

"Oh no, don't stop now!" Astoria teased. "You were so confident before. You keep going until I stop you. And remember – no coming."

Luna took a deep breath trying to calm her growing orgasm. She could have used magic, but Luna absolutely detested cheating…plus the challenge was half the pleasure.

"Mistress, I'm very close!" Luna whined.

"Control yourself, pet. Do not speak unless you're spoken to."

"Ssss-sorry Mistress! Uhuhuhuh – mmmmmmm" Luna's eyes clenched shut with the effort it took not to give herself release. "Holy...Shhhi –"

"STOP!" Astoria commanded, her eyes alight with torture. But Luna could not bring herself to do it, she was close and it felt so damn good.

"I said, STOP!" Her mistress smacked the crop onto her working hands, causing Luna to wince at the sting, halting her short of a powerful orgasm. Her pet whimpered as her frustration built within her. Astoria smiled down at her. "Are you having fun, pet?"

"Of course, Mistress." Luna said with defiantly pursed lips.

"See, if it wasn't for that mouth of yours, I might have let you finish." Luna bowed her head.

"Permission to make it up to you, Mistress?"

"And how, my clever little pet, will you do that?"

"I'm practiced in the use of a special kind of magic, see. Let me show you? Please." Astoria gave her a questioning look, as if fighting a battle between control and curiosity.

"Trust me, Tori, you'll like it," their silent voyeur chimed.

"Fine," Astoria gave in. "You better not disappoint me, pet!" Luna smiled, greedily at the lithe witch above her, happy for the opportunity to finally touch her pristine flesh.

"Mistress, please take off your clothes and lay down – if it pleases you." Luna treaded vary lightly, knowing that she had to handle the bit of control she was given, very delicately. Once Astoria lay flat across the bed, Luna straddled her lower abdomen, staring longingly at the way her Mistress's long cholate hair curled at its ends. How a few strands rested atop her full, round tits.

"Don't let your gaze get greedy, pet." Astoria warned, though it was clear she loved the attention.

"My apologies, Mistress. I must admit, it is difficult to resist."

"You're forgiven. Now, impress me." Luna smiled, bringing her hands to cup her lips and whispered "_Apalus_"in them. Her hands tingled from the sensation of the spell. She brought her hands down to cup her Mistress beautiful breasts. Astoria's back arched upon impact, liquid immediately pooling at her sex. Luna removed her hands.

"What was that?" Astoria asked, panting.

"Magic," Luna replied cheekily.

"That MOUTH – AHHHHH!" Luna pinched her nipples with her enchanted hands, sending Astoria reeling.

"Would you like me to make your whole boby this sensitive, Mistress?"

"mmmmm Yes, pet!" Luna moved to kneel beside her, pressing her palm down on her belly button. "Bloody hell!" Astoria cursed as heat spread across her entire body. Every solitary nerve ending was on fire, even the air in the room was sensitive on her skin. Luna brought her hands to hover over her Mistress's erect buds. She made a twisting motion with her hands and her nipples did as instructed.

Astoria emitted a loud shriek that turned into a delirious chuckle.

"It's so good, my pet!" emboldened by her Mistress's praises, Luna blew warm air in line down Astoria's abdominals. Her body shook and convulsed thanks to her heightened sensitivity.

"oooohhhh Goddess, you're gonna make me come without even touching me."

"That's the plan, Mistress." Luna responded. She blew once more into Astoria's hole, with extra attention on her swollen clit.

"FUCK!" Astoria cried out, her juices spilling onto the bed. "HUH huh huh…mmmmmm I can't believe I just came!"

"Permission to do it again, Mistress?" Astoria looked down at her with dark, licentious eyes.

"Granted." Luna grinned, weaving her legs between her Mistress's so that their wet folds fit perfectly together. Using her arms for support, she moved her center in circles about Astoria's. "Bloody hell, Lovegood!" Astoria called, quickly losing her control over the situation. "Drake, ccome here."

"Yes, love!" Draco crawled to her side. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled him into a heated kiss.

"She's perfect!" Astoria said, referring to petite witch close to bringing her to her second climax.

"Anything for you, my love." He said, his words dripping with arrogance as he watched his wife give in to Luna again.

* * *

**Author's Note: A long chapter for a long time coming! Sorry I made you wait so long. How was it? Did you like it, did you hate it? I just realized this chapter was all femslash…sorry not sorry! Anyhoo, leave me some yummy REVIEWS! They make my day and I will take them into consideration and tailor my future writing accordingly. **

***** Teaser*** the next chapter is called: The Zabini's Come To Play **

**XXX PTP**


	6. The Zabini's Come To Play

This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful new friend, Lolita lovegood, as motivation for her to get through her finals.

* * *

The world according to Hermione Granger was currently spinning like a portkey; on top of all the other crazy happenings present in her new Mistress lifestyle, she now found herself in an assembly line in the middle of the Manor's drawing room. Though, It had been transfigured to look more like brothel with the multitude of large colorful pillows and tables adorned with various sex toys (many of which, Hermione didn't recognize). To make matters worse, Pansy and Blaise Zabini were looking her over like she was a juicy piece of dragon hide. Blaise's appearance had not changed a sickle since his days at Hogwarts: tall, dark and handsome, every women's fantasy – you know if they could get past the racist git part. Alternatively, his wife Pansy had aged rather nicely (Hermione hated to admit). She wore her straight black hair long and balanced out that pig nose of hers with two silver studded piercings above her right eyebrow. She'd also grown into a petite, womanly figure that looked rather nice alongside her fit counterpart. Her personality, on the other hand –

"What, Frizzy, you have a magic cunt or something? Why Draco would waste his money on you, I'll never know!" – remained devastatingly the same.

"Pans! Be nice," Draco warned as he watched his old friend move on from Hermione to Luna.

"Ugh… no!" She said, dismissing Luna on sight. Ginny was next, but before Pansy could give the redhead a proper appraisal –

"I call Weasley," Her husband said, staring deep into Ginny's hazel eyes, she shivered despite herself.

"Don't worry love, I don't want your precious ginger. I'm much more interested in Angie over here." Pansy stood, almost a head shorter than Angelina, stroking her lean, sculpted arms. "Salazar, I love quidditch!" She gave Angelina a flirtatious grin, exposing a beautiful set of white teeth beneath slightly plumped lips. Angelina couldn't help but smile back.

"You know, you look like less of bitch when you smile," Angelina said frankly. "You should do it more often." Another torturous Pansy grin, then Angelina watched the young witch suckle lightly on her lower lip. The quidditch star could do nothing but stare with rapt attention.

"Impress me, and I'll consider it." Pansy said, shamelessly removing her shirt and sauntering over to one of the pillow beds in the corner. Angelina's eyes followed the slow, sensual movements of the intrigue snake tattoo on her back, wanting desperately to see where it ended. Halting Pansy mid-pursuit, Angelina grazed her inner thigh with a feather light touch. The younger witch surrendered without hesitation, leaning into her advances.

"I'm going to make you come so hard, every time your husband touches you, you'll think of me." Angelina whispered in her ear. A low giggle rolled through Pansy as she nuzzled her head into Angelina's pert breasts.

"Prove it!"

Soon enough, every temporary couple seemed to find their space in the room. Angelina and Pansy in the right corner, Blaise and Ginny going at it rather violently in the left and Draco and Astoria at the head of the interesting triangle. More intriguing however, was Luna and Hermione who had been put on display on a center platform as encouragement for the other couples, not that they really needed it!

"I want you to sit on your knees facing…mmmm….them." Angelina said in Pansy's ear, pointing in the direction of Luna and a shy Hermione making out. Pansy obeyed with marked hesitation.

"I'd rather watch you," she replied, reaching a hand back and stroking Angelina's thigh. "I get no pleasure out of watching those blood – "

"Shhhh," Angelina interrupted in a soothing tone at her ear. Kneeling behind Pansy, Angelina kissed the crook of her neck and glided her finger tips along the snake tattoo on her spine. Pansy shivered with a low hum as her cheeks warmed and her exposed body prickled at Angelina's touch. "Now, you look at those two women rubbing against each other, mouths intertwined, and it doesn't make you hot." She smoothed her palm over Pansy's torso and brought it between her breast, across her collarbone, up her neck and lightly across the smooth angles of her face. Goosebumps spread across Pansy's arms and fingers as she let herself release into the elder girls advances.

"The only thing making me hot, is you!"

"Alright princess," came Angelina's warm breath on her ear, her sweet lips grazing her lobe as she spoke, her wild curls tickling the back of her neck. "If you can't get passed your Hogwarts feud, fine, be difficult." Angelina could feel Pansy's mood shifting to irritation and had to suppress the urge to laugh. "Don't worry princess, I like difficult!"

"You better," she bit back.

"But let me, perhaps, make watching worth your while, hmm?" Normally Pansy wouldn't have entertained the idea, but it was hard to refuse Angelina, particularly when every phrase was punctuated with a long, lingering kiss on her neck.

"I'm… listening."

"Try thinking about how embarrassed Hermione must be to have to do this in front of you. To be under your control. Look at the red in her cheeks and on that perfect body of hers. Turn your hate into lust and enjoy yourself." Pansy might have argued, might have made some kind of half-hearted rebuttal despite feeling the liquid form in her nickers as she gazed upon her former enemy. But she hadn't the chance, because Angelina soon brushed her practiced lips over the former slytherin. For Pansy the kiss was painfully gentle; it had all the makings and the sensuality of a fast and heated snog but none of the speed. A hunger was building within the younger girl and she needed Angelina to quench it. That was not the plan, however, Angelina moved like honey, teasing Pansy with her sweet tongue then pulling away before any chance of a real taste.

"If you don't let me really kiss you – "Pansy began before Angelina deftly sank onto her lap, bringing their lips together again. Pansy's head was spinning as the elder girl rolled their bare bodies together with skill; breast to breast, sensitive nipples teasing each other, Angelina's warm thighs pushing pansy's together, cunts close enough to feel the heat but not enough to ebb the wanting. Pansy brought a hand down Angelina's back into her nickers, squeezing her soft, round bum. Angelina let out a surprised moan at the contact.

"Gods you're sexy," Pansy groaned, claiming Angelina, marking her with her tongue. She tried to spread her legs to relieve some of the building tension there, but the elder girl was having none of that.

"Not so fast. It will be worth it – I promise!" She said, grasping onto the nape of pansy's neck before kissing her fully, then sucking in on her pulse point. The elder girl kissed the red souvenir she'd just created then licked across her collarbone, enjoying the salty pearls of sweat. Pansy's chest heaved beneath her. "Look at your pretty pink nipples," Angelina popped one into her mouth and let it go, "All erect and happy to see me." Her tongue circled her areola, spiraling up her nipple until she flicked at its peak. Pansy's fists clenched the pillow at her side, as her eyes danced from the girl atop her to the sight Hermione Ganger's head buried deep within Luna's pussy. Her insides clenched and re-clenched as Angelina worked at her breasts, a pool steadily collecting in her center. No one had ever taken this much time and care with Pansy's pleasure before and the buildup was driving her mad.

"Uhh… shit," Pansy cursed as Angelina bit down on a nipple without warning. Unable to handle the ache in her clit, Pansy tried to rub herself over her panties but Angelina grabbed the hand and placed it on her lower back.

"Stop trying to get yourself off," Angelina bucked her hips so it grazed pansy's center. She gasped. "That's my job! You are only aloud to touch me or the pillow," kiss beneath her left tit, "understood?"

"What makes you think, you're in charge here?" Pansy bit out with and unconvincing stammer. A warm giggle left Angelina's lips. She finally moved a hand down to slide two fingers into Pansy's sleek slit. "Holy...mmmh" Angelina brought her glassy fingers to pansy's lips, lubricating them with her own juices. Angelina watched her suck the fingers into her mouth, humming at the musky taste of her own arousal.

"Because I am in charge," Angelina said. She pushed her fingers further into Pansy's warm canal. She picked up the pace, fucking her mouth. "I bet you can't wait for me to do this to your cunt."

"mmmhhmmm," Pansy pleaded around her fingers.

Removing her hand from between her lips, Angelina ran her palms up and down Pansy curves. Loving the feel of her slight, womanly figure. A kiss between the breast, on her ribcage, above her navel, on her navel, in that teasing place above the pubic bone.

"Lay back, Princess!" Angelina whispered, "Knees up." Pansy did not argue, the anticipation enough to make her explode. Angelina kissed down pansy's thigh, rubbing soothing circles into the other. She pulled off her thin nickers, glistening with delicious liquid. "Look at these, you filthy girl" she tossed them to Pansy, who caught them in her mouth. Angelina smiled and lowered herself to the cunt she'd been desperate to taste. She spread open her slit. "Fuck, you smell amazing!"

Pansy felt her rational mind slowly fade as Angelina's tongue finally made contact with her waiting core. Her licks were slow, of course, lingering too little and teasing too much. But pansy knew the rules, she let Angelina torture her fluttering lips – vowing to repay the favor when it was her turn. She kissed her entrance, rolling her soft lips along the sensitive hole, then dipped only the tip of her tongue, letting it play there as it wanted. Pansy's back arched and hips moved in a circular motion. Her mouth opened into a permanent O as her chest heaved at Angelina's ministrations.

"Oh fuck!" She called as Angelina swiped at her clit. The little bead poked out of its hood with her arousal, relieved to finally have some attention. Angelina brought it between her lips and popped it in and out of her mouth, picking up pace only to slow down again. "Huhh huhh huhh," Pansy whimpered as she felt her orgasm grow nearer after a buildup she'd yet to experience in her life. Angelina inserted two fingers again, pumping in and out of her as she toyed with her pleasure point. As opposed to the gentleness of her mouth, her thrusts were fast and hard, pressing against a spot within Pansy that turned her moans into full blown cries of pleasure. Her knees fell open as Angelina added another finger to twist inside her.

"How's this feel, princess," Angelina taunted, looking up at her twitching pray. Pansy bit her lip, opened her mouth but only incoherent babbling escaped.

"I didn't catch that?" Angelina intoned, picking up the pace, slamming her fingers against her g-spot with continuous precision.

"Ugh ugh OH FUCK!" As pansy started to come, Angelina removed her fingers from her fluttering cunt and rubbed them furiously on her clit. Pansy bucked and screamed but Angelina did not let up, she was going for the prize. And soon enough, sweet liquid shot from within Pansy and onto Angelina's chest. Pansy's green eyes went wide with shock. Angelina let out a full toothed grin as she slid off Pansy's trembling body and kissed her again.

"III-I've never done that before," Pansy admitted, more timid than Angelina would have thought possible for the former slytherin. Angelina smiled, listening to the sounds of the other couples in the room.

"I told you, slow and steady wins the race."

"Well look at my husband," Pansy said turning her gaze to the erratic Blaise/Ginny display. "Don't get me wrong, he's an amazing shag… but slow isn't exactly his style."

Apparently gentle wasn't his style either, as Ginny found out as she lay across his lap accepting spank after rough spank. But then again, Ginny was never really into tenderness in the bedroom, well at least not with Blaise Zabini.

"You had about enough, Weasley? Your ass' as red as your hair." Blaise said, rubbing soothing circles into her warn cheeks. Truth be told, Ginny was more aroused then she'd been in weeks. As embarrassing as it was, she loved being spanked, she loved the pain, the mortification, the loss of control she held so tightly to. Plus, it made her so fucking wet.

"No, keep going. I'll tell you when it's too much."

"Tough little witch, aren't you?" He grabbed a handful of her rosy cheek, kissing her before he brought his hand down again. Her back arched at the sting, at the delicious sound of flesh on flesh. She could feel herself gushing a top him and she was too far gone to care. "Count until you can't speak anymore. We'll see how brave you are then, little Gryffindor." She squirmed in anticipation, conflicted with the urge to claim back her control and surrender to him completely.

"Do your worst," she challenged. He looked down at her with a mischievous grin as he lifted his hand again and brought it down on her lower cheek.

"Fuck…one!" two swift slaps to the other cheek. "huh two...three – AHHH four!"

"Look how into it you are, you're gonna leave a stain on the pillow – you dirty slut." A spank to her upper right cheek.

"Fffive!" She stammered, clutching her wand for dear life. Her knuckles white from the intensity of her grip.

"Does your little boyfriend know you like to be spanked like a whore? Perfect Potter know about your kinky fantasies?" Ginny went completely stiff at the mention of Harry, that fucking prick how dare he bring him up… Another hard spank on her ass.

"Owe – shit!"

"Shit's not a number Weasley!" Spank.

"Fuck you! Six mmmm seven." She took a deep breath. "Hey, don't talk about Harry OK." Blaise laughed, hitting her again. "Eight," she said through gritted teeth.

"What? He doesn't know how to satisfy you? The boy who lived can't even fuck his girlfriend right? Has to come – "

"Zabini, I'm serious! Shut the fuck up. OWE." He brought a series of smacks down on her cheeks without stopping. Her whole ass felt like it was on fire and then, of course, there was always the distant worry that she might come without him even touching her cunt.

"That's why you're here, isn't Weasley. You needed to play with the big bad Slytherins to get yourself off?" That was it. Ginny pointed her wand at the chair they were on and enchanted:

"Evanesco!" The chair disappeared and Blaise went toppling to the floor with Ginny on top of him. While he attempted to collect himself, Ginny straddled his naked form, holding his arms above his head with one hand and her wand at his neck with the other. "Don't mess with me, Zabini. I told you not to talk about Harry!" With a challenging smile, Blaise ripped his arm from her grasp and brought it to her throat.

"You really think you can take me on, Weasley?" His hand around her neck tightened, her cheeks reddened, her center moved involuntarily closer to the prominent erection pressing at her ass. He slowly rubbed himself against her, causing her moan despite herself. "That's right, don't forget who's in control here, bitch." Coming to her senses, Ginny pressed her wand against his Adam's apple.

"hmmm," she intoned, "unarmed with my wand at your throat. Seems like I'm in control to me."

He flipped the two of them over, plunging his thick cock into her cavern without warning. She let out a strangled gasp, her breathing cut off by his hands around her neck. She wanted to hold her ground but she was so horny from their little spanking game earlier that not much could make her stop at this point. And he felt so good barreling into her. She met his lean, sculpted body with every thrust, giving it back to him just as hard. Animalistic grunts punctuated each deep penetration, sending Ginny spiraling closer to the edge. He roughly grabbed one of her legs and swung it over his shoulder for a better angle. And bloody hell was it all the difference, Ginny whined as he reached new places within her.

"Fuck, you're so big!"

"That's right, bitch, take it!" In and out, hard and fast – that's the way he fucked and Ginny could do nothing but (literally) ride it out. "I bet you've never been filled up like this before, have you Weasley?"

"Ahhh Gods!"

"Tell Potter this is what a real cock feels like!" somewhere in her haze of desire Ginny managed to grip her wand and cast:

"Offensio," at his chest. An electric shock went through him and up into sudden shock too much for her, she came apart instantly with a satisfied smile. Blaise, on the other hand, wailed as she taunted. "I warned you!" He shook from the aftershock. "Look at you, whimpering like a fucking bitch. " She teased. "If you even think Harry's name, I will do the spell again. And I promise you, it will be worse a second time."

Blaise stared up at her with a mix of hatred and deep wanting. No witch had ever talked to him like that and he didn't quite like how much he umm… liked it. For sake of his pride, he squeezed her wand hand with impressive force. The sudden change took her off guard and the wand went tumbling to the floor with the last bit of her power. He grabbed on to her long, ginger tresses and pulled without care for how much it hurt her. She yelped but her walls tightened around his shaft, still deep within her.

"You are such a fucking masochist. You like it don't you? When I do this?" He pulled on her hair again, she bit her lip to keep from making a sound. "Or this," He took his other hand and twisted at her erect nipple. But Ginny didn't flinch, she just moved her hips up and down around him, stared into his fierce brown eyes and gave him the most combative grin she could muster.

"Get on your hands and knees – now!" He commanded. She rolled her eyes and complied, choosing to go along with his little game. He dove into her again, giving her hard spanks on her already sore ass.

"Oh fuck that hurts!" she cried.

"Good!" slap. He was not going easy on her anymore, there were no soothing caresses between spanks, no care if she was OK. Ginny had awakened some kind of beast within him and it was such a turn on. To know how much influence she had over him.

"FUCKING Hell that stings!" he yanked at her hair so he could see her face. She winced, then keened in supreme pleasure. Sensing she was close, Blaise reached down to pinch and pull at her aching clit. A feral scream ripped through her throat. "OOH….huh huh HUH HUH. Fuck that feels so good…. _HARRY!_" Screaming Harry's name as she came was perhaps the most brilliant thing Ginny could have done to win that little battle of theirs - she was so pleased with herself. Blaise, of course, was furious. He picked up her tired, post-climax body and threw it against the nearest wall with all his strength. There was a loud, thundering echo in the drawing room, only to be followed by Ginny's gleeful strings of laughter.

"DON'T BREAK MY HOUSE, ZABINI!" Draco yelled from across the room, balls deep in Astoria. "OR MY WOMEN!"

"I think Blaise… mmmm… finally… met his match," Astoria commented between moans.

"That's because he's never had you." He bit down on her shoulder, knowing her sensitive bits better than his own. She tossed back her head, gripping the muscles of his back for support.

"Hasn't had me - yet," she corrected. Draco brought his head up to look into her sinfully blue eyes.

"You're wicked!"

"But of course, Drake! That's why you love me," she rode him with impressive ease and balance. "And because I can do this –"

Astoria reached her hands between where she and her husband were connected and tickled an oh so sensitive spot on his balls. Draco's body shot up and into Astoria. She moaned with a satisfied grin.

"Well that certainly helps!" Draco said, yanking his wife forward and kissing her wantonly.

Hermione wished she could stop herself looking, wished that seeing him so happy with his wife didn't irk her as much as it did, but at that moment she had Luna's tongue halfway down her cunt and all she could think about was the stupid blonde that tormented her at Hogwarts.

"Ugh," Blaise moaned from across the room, "Draco will you stop being so monogamous and help me take Weasley." He attached his mouth to the Ginny's neck and bit down. "She needs to be taught a lesson – slytherin style. I need my mate, like old times… in the dungeons."

"I can't oblige, old friend," Draco replied, looking hungrily at Astoria, "I'm enjoying the company of my wife."

"Come on Draco," Pansy chimed in from her corner, "You know she wants Looney Lovegood, anyway. Mudblood won't mind sitting out a round, will you?"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Draco and Astoria said together, the former defending Hermione while the latter looked to Luna predatorily.

"Somebodies grown attached to their pets. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sleep where you _eat_?"

"Very clever Parkinson, I only wonder if you were ever taught manners. If you are to play with our things, you need to treat them respect… all of them. If that is too difficult for you, you can return Angelina and be on your way." Pansy eyes flashed with intrigue rather than anger. Playful sparing was the slytherin way after all.

"There's no need to get defensive Tori, we've all known about your little crush on Lovegood for ages. You never stopped bloody talking about her in the common room."

"Is that true… Mistress?" Luna chimed, gleefully.

"Pansy, you're not talking about crushes are you? Because, correct me if I'm wrong but I do believe no crush could rival yours… on my husband. Tell me Parkinson, how'd that work out for you?"

Angelina watched Pansy's back stiffen and cheeks turn red as a rose.

"Watch it, Astoria" Blaise said from across the room.

"I don't need you to defend me!" Pansy shouted at her husband. "Why don't you stop hiding little girl," she said getting up and fiercely walking toward Astoria. She removed herself from Draco and stood to match the elder woman without fear.

"You sure you want to try to play this game with me, Parkinson." Astoria brought her moist lips to Pansy's ear. "I was just a little too much for you to handle."

"Bring it, bitch," Pansy bit back. Astoria shrugged her shoulders and walked past Pansy to the center of the room.

"No. People who have to use their safe words bore me." She pet, gently at Luna long, blonde mane, though her head was still inches away from Hermione's center.

Angelina walked over to Pansy and began to literally stroke her ego after the embarrassing battle she just had with her former classmate. Pansy resisted at first, but was thankful for the distraction and the warmth of the quidditch player's arms.

"We must stop meeting like this Granger," Astoria drawled. Hermione looked up, flushed, hair all askew, at her boss's wife. "It seems every time I see you, one of my lovers has their head buried in your cunt." Astoria's eyes bore into Hermione's, who suddenly felt the need to be armed in defense. But then Astoria let a smile spread across her beautiful face. "You must be something special then," she went on pleasantly. "None of your special tricks pet, those are exclusively for me!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, Mistress," Luna purred back.

"Lovely. I have work to do, but you'll see me later. Be ready when I return, It won't be good for you if I'm kept waiting."

"Hey, you can't talk to her like that," Hermione challenged. "She's a person!"

"Hermione, no!" Luna said under her breath.

Astoria's blue eyes and fierce features bore into the deepest depths of Hermione's soul.

"I'd listen to Luna if I were you, I'm not a women most witches find it enjoyable to cross. Then again you are the famous Hermione Granger, perhaps it would be wise of me to back down in fear. But, you know … I just can't seem to do it. Peculiar!"

"Bring your claws over here, love. I miss your company." Draco said, in an attempt to sway the conflict. Astoria grazed Hermione's cheek then rejoined her husband.

Hermione's blood boiled, her insides contorted. Never in her life had she been talked to with such flagrant belittlement.

"I'm not afraid of her!" She angrily whispered to Luna.

"Neither is the prince of the king, but that does not mean he's not in danger."

* * *

A long day called for a long soak, and that's exactly what Hermione did that evening. Stepping out into the misty haze after a shower well showered was exactly what Hermione needed. That is until Draco Malfoy walked in unannounced:

"Hello Granger, you're looking well this evening!" Hermione laughed, wrapping a towel around her dripping form.

"What are you doing here, Draco?" He stalked toward her, looking her up and down. Hermione moved her soaked locks nervously behind her ear; she had to admit, after a full day of him practically ignoring her, this little bit of attention did feel nice. Ugh, pull yourself together girl. He's married and you're a bloody marshmallow every time he looks at you with those beautiful sliver eyes of his. Hold your ground, Hermione – make it hard for him.

"You looked really great today with Luna. I'd never seen you with a girl before," He pushed her against the back wall, watching her towel slide down the path of her body. "It got me really hot!" He moved his hand up her waist to circle a damp breast. "It's getting me hot now just thinking about it, but you can feel that." He pressed his growing erection against her bare womanhood. She let out a deep sigh.

"Draco…I just showered." He paused his ministrations and stepped back from her, much to her actual dismay. "Wait, what? That actually worked?" she said in almost a whine.

"If you're too tired, I understand," he grinned.

"Wait, I actually, um well."

"No need for excuses Hermione. It was a long day, I get it. I actually came in here to ask you for a favor." Hermione, picked up her towel and recovered herself.

"You don't really have to ask, I mean I work for you – "  
"This goes beyond the call of duty, Granger… It… uhh doesn't have to do with sex." He looked kind of nervous. Hermione scolded herself for thinking it was cute.

"What is it?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, obviously, but I have this business proposal I have to do in a couple months for the muggle/human welfare department and I could really use the help of someone who knows about… you know. I would normally ask Tori, but she's so stressed out with the international side the company right now, that I really can't put anything else on her plate. You know what, its fine I'll ask someone else. I'll just leave."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Draco, I'd love to help. Absolutely love to have something to do other than read myself into a stupor. When do we start?"

"Really? Ok. That's great. Uhh let's start tomorrow, in the library. Same time as always?"

"Sounds great!" Draco leaned in and gave Hermione a quick peck on the lips.

"Good night," he said softly before leaving her in awe of what happened. Hermione knew only one thing for sure. She was in way more trouble than she'd previously anticipated.

Just as Hermione returned to her room, she saw Angelina putting on clothes as if she was about to go out again.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hermione asked. Angelina finished buttoning her shirt and went over to affectionately pat Ginny's hair as she lay on the bed, dead asleep.

"I think Zabini wore her out today. Look at this," Angelina motioned for Hermione to come look at a bruise clearly forming on Ginny's shoulder.

"That'd for sure, though you seemed to be doing alright with Pansy," Hermione added with a disgusted look on her face.

"She's not as bad as all that. Not really, she's just embarrassed. They all are, even Malfoy. They feel like everything they were brought up to know was a lie." Angelina let out a huge yawn.

"Don't go flying tonight, stay in, and get some sleep. I'm sure Ginny will go flying with you in the morning."

"I can't Mione…I have to go at night. It's my thing OK. You understand?" Hermione nodded.

"Just as long as you're taking care of yourself. Pick me up potions are not a substitute for a full night's sleep.

"I know," she said with a smile. "Thanks for the concern, mom!"

"Tease all you want, I just care about you." Hermione crawled in the bed and laid down next to Ginny, nuzzling herself in the covers.

Angelina watched the two with a smile, took a deep breath and apparated out of the bedroom.

She landed in front of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, she opened the door and walked into the mess of rubble that once was Fred and George's life's work. There was broken glass, exploded products and Merlin knows what else on that floor. Angelina walked past it as she did every night around this time; she marched up the stairs and into the little flat above the shop.

As soon as she opened the door a tan little boy, with a thin layer of auburn curls, ran into her arms.

"Mumma!" He squealed.

"Hey handsome," she pulled her son into her arms and hugged him to her. "How's my sweet boy?" He looked down with the saddest expression, marring his adorable three year old face.

"Daddy's sick again." Angelina took a deep breath, looking into his worried little eyes.

"Did that scare you Freddie?" He nodded his head.

"Daddy's gonna be alright, OK?" She tickled him and a fit of giggles echoed through the flat. "OK?"

"OK."

"Good. Now, what do you want to play tonight, hmm? Your choice."

"No lessons?" His face brightened. Angelina grinned.

"Not today, how about that?" He nodded his head energetically.

"Can we play on my broom?"

"Sure can! Why don't you wait for me in your room, while I go check on daddy?" Freddie ran to his room, as his mother took out a ring from her pocket and placed it on her left hand.

"You look tired," her husband said upon sight of her.

"I am tired, George!" She moved to sit next to him on the bed. She laid her head in his lap as he stroked her hair. She hummed into his touch. "I'm taking pep- up potions instead of sleep most days. I have constant headaches. I don't know what to say, babe, I'm exhausted."

"Is it work? What's Malfoy got you doing that you're always so tired when you come home."

"No, it's nothing. Mostly just filing and sending owls. It's just that I'm living two full lives and I'm just one person." She stopped, remembering herself. "Freddie said you had a rough day today. What happened?"

"Thought I saw Fred, my brother, again," George said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Again George? I thought healer Lynn said you were past all that. "

"I think I scared the kid," George said, bowing his head.

"He'll be alright. He's just worried about his dad is all!"

"I'm trying Ang, I really am."  
"I know you are."

"I'm sorry about the shop, and you having to work this crappy job to fix the damage."

"shhhh. Have you eaten today? Showered?" George shook his head. She looked down at the man she loved and wondered where he had gone. Wondered how she could get him back again. "Why don't you get in the shower and Freddie and I will fix you something to eat?" George leaned in to kiss his wife. She accepted his lips cautiously, pang after pang of guilt hitting her the longer it went on. She had to work for Malfoy, she had no other choice or he would lose the shop. Freddie wouldn't have food to eat. She knew these things to be true, but it never eased the pain. George pulled out of the kiss and rested his head on her forehead.  
"Why don't you join me," he whispered, "in the shower?"

"Oh…umm hun. I – we can't. I have to watch the kid. I promised him I'd let him fly a bit." He edged further away from her. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek to bring him back. "Hey, maybe you can join us after you eat?"  
"Maybe," he replied sadly.

* * *

Ok soooooooooo I'm super-duper sorry for being the absolute worst! The good news is, I'm pretty much on summer holiday so I will be updating once a week! How did you all like this installment? Did you like the Zabini's? What did you think about Angelina's backstory? What do you think will happen next? Let me know all this and more with REVIEWS!

It's good to be back, XXX PTP


	7. Pride and Prejudice

When Draco arrived at his office in the back of the Manor library, he was more than pleased at the sight that awaited him. Sitting, legs crossed in a tight pencil skirt and white blouse was Hermione Granger, nervously rearranging the office supplies on his desk. Her curly hair had been tamed and pulled back into a tight, spiraled bun that would have made her look very mature if she didn't release all her nervous energy in the form of nibbling on her lower lip.

"Boo!" Draco said at the door, Hermione wheeled around in the chair so fast that she almost flew out of it. She ended up doing a rather ungraceful series of dance moves to secure herself again. "Well that was as satisfying as I thought it would be," Draco said with a cocky sort of laugh. Hermione sneered. "Now don't ruin it with that pouty face," he came up and pinched her cheeks playfully. "You look so cute in your Granger- goes-to-work outfit," he continued in a voice one might use to talk to a child.

"I hate you," she replied through gritted teeth.

"What was that, Love?" He sat down on Hermione's lab and examined her work. ", have you organized these according to color?" he asked looking down at the items, "Hermione they're all indiscernible shades of grey/black."

"And functionality. You know, your basic quill next to feather, parchment ties next to owl biscuits." She chuckled to herself. "I'll never understand why people put parchment ties next to the parchment rolls, you're never getting a new sheet when you're about to send a letter – it's a complete waste of time. This should save you a couple seconds if not a few solid minutes if you added everything –"

"Bloody Hell Granger this is anal, even for you." He turned his head to face her with a stupid grin on his face. "Hey, speaking of anal…"

"Don't even think about –"

"Only joking!" Draco laughed at the blush seeping into her cheeks.

"You know, you're heavier than you look." She complained irritably.

"How rude. Suit yourself," he summoned himself a larger more lavish chair and

plopped himself in it with a satisfied glance in Hermione's direction (not that she cared). "Let's get to work, shall we?"

"Yes! I'm really happy to be involved. What is it exactly that we're doing?"

"Right. So, strictly speaking I'm not supposed to tell the public about this, but I figure a brownnoser like yourself can be trusted." He looked to Hermione for some sort of confirmation, she nodded her head. "It seems given the unrest and disruption Voldemort caused in muggle communities during his brief, yet destructive, time in power, the muggle prime minister would like to ban all witches and wizards from muggle areas."

"What? That's ridiculous! We live in muggle areas. There are split families – Muggle borns."

"Well exactly, Granger! We're obviously not going to succumb to that ridiculous demand but apparently the muggle minister's hands are tied and he has to follow through. So Kingsley has a decision to make. There's no way muggles could out power or intimidate us so…"

"The Ministry wants to challenge the threat with force?" Hermione said with shock and disgust.

"Not all of it. There is a board Kingsley has compiled to handle these matter. Given the Malfoy's generous financial investment in muggle welfare, we were asked to weigh in on the talks. Kingsley doesn't want to threaten the muggles but many of my fellow board member's do and he's having trouble thinking of a better solution."

"Huh! There are plenty…" Hermione hesitated, realizing even she couldn't think of something. "Surely we can think of an alternative."

"That's it, Granger, I already have. Something as radical as the muggle prime minister and as threatening as the board." And like she was hit by a stunning jinx –

"You want to expose the wizarding world! But that will affect more than just the United Kingdom. The other Wizarding provinces will have a field day… It will cause a civil war!"

"No. I want to say we will. I think that's a threat the Muggle Minister will take seriously and this way, no one gets hurt. The trouble is, we can't make idle threats. If he calls us on our bluff than we do, as Great Britain, have to come out as a wizarding community. Meaning we, you and I, have to come with a presentation that will convince the board that muggles will accept us if it comes to that." Hermione stared at Malfoy for a long, drawn out seconds of unfathomable disbelief. Most predominantly due to the fact that he cared enough about muggles to be on the defending end of this discussion.

"So, you've brought me here to do the impossible," she said, rubbing her temples.

"Brightest witch of our age, right." He looked at her with hopeful eyes, "That's what everyone keeps saying." Hermione gave him one of her humble smiles, that he found wholly too attractive, and they worked. And worked. And worked some more. And sometimes Draco would get away with himself and try rub legs with Hermione under the table or even chance a hand on her inner thigh but she would always swat him away, insisting, of course, on diligence. Though in a rare moment of distraction, Hermione found herself in a whirl of wonder about one former slytherin. She stared at him as he worked, marveling at who he was and who he had become.

"How did you get here?" she finally asked.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific, gorgeous," he said not looking up from his papers.

"I'm serious, how did you become the representative of the muggle presence in the wizarding world?" Draco took in a large, dramatic, laborious breath.

"You see Granger, the minister thinks my presence on the board would be good example considering how much the Malfoy foundation has changed its views on muggle welfare. Now if that offends you –"

"No. I'm not… I'm curious, I guess. I mean this is like a total turn around."

"Oh," he said finally looking up at her. "I told you that already – Astoria. When I met her, she knocked me down a few pegs. None of my excuses worked on her, she came from a pretty fucked up family too, you know. She basically told me I couldn't sit around feeling sorry about the fact that I was a dick. She said I needed to get my shit together and do something. So, I did. And then I married her. "

"I'm sure your parents were pleased," Hermione said, a little perturbed at the affection in his eyes when he talked about his wife. "I mean your families are like pure blood royalty aren't they. I'm sure that contract was written up as soon as she was born."

"Woah, woah, woah, Granger – where'd that come from?"

"I'm just being honest. What the two of you have done is brilliant, I just think it's funny that you ended up exactly where you were supposed to be." Draco eyed her with a confused sort of anger in his eyes. What was she playing at? He was just being honest with her and she was attaching him.

"You ought not to read so many gossip magazines, yeah? For the record, I was meant to marry Daphne Greengrass not Astoria. And it wasn't a forced arrangement, it was a suggestion. Astoria's family cut her off when she opposed them in the war and after she sent the lot of them to Azkaban. And my mother is so angry at me for sending her husband to prison and for marring the great pureblood trader that she only speaks to me on Christmas Eve. So… pleased isn't exactly the word I would use, I think devastated might be better choice, don't you?" He hadn't noticed, but at some point in his tirade he had stood up and was working himself up to an impressive state of red.

Hermione, realizing what she had done, stood up and cautiously weaved her arms around his waist. She kissed him on the shoulder as he turned his head away from her in a pout.

"Hey," she said. "You want to put your hand up my skirt." Draco thought about it for a second, considered it heavily, then shook his head. Hermione swallowed her pride and tried again. "Draco," she said in a bit of whine. She stepped back and put her hands on her hips. "Listen up because you won't hear this very often… I – apologize. We've been working all day and I was cranky and daft." She shivered like she'd just eaten something terrible.

"That was really hard for you to say wasn't it?" He said looking at her with an amused smile.

"Yes, it was."

"Good," he said, patting her on the ass then taking his seat again.

"Come on," Hermione said, motioning for him to come over. "You can't speak for muggles if you don't know how to be one."

"Where are you going with this, Granger?"

"You, pretty wizard boy, are going to come with me to my house. We're going to order pizza and watch the movie version of Pride and Predujice."

"But I just finished the book –"

"Shhh! you're gonna love it." Generally Draco couldn't be forced to do anything he didn't want to do. Well, Astoria could make him do most things but, then again, he liked doing most things with Astoria. As for this frizzy haired witch in front of him, he was slowly finding it difficult to refuse her as well.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Don't take this the wrong way," Hermione began when they'd arrived at her childhood home in London. "I had no idea how smart you were. I've been watching you all day like… Oh!"

"I'll have you know my marks were just as good as yours at Hogwarts."

"Not just," she bit back as she took out her key and unlocked the door.

"Near enough. Do you know how many years I spent at Hogwarts trying to outdo you?" He commented. He walked around the first floor of the house. It looked like exactly what he'd always imagined a muggle house to be, beige and white walls, tidy yet comfortable. It was all very nauseating to Draco, but he dare not say as much.

"Funny, I didn't even know we were competing," Hermione said with a cheeky kind of smirk.

"What's that? Did you just smirk? You've been spending way too much time with me."

"I know, it's awful!"

"Yes. It sure sounds that way when you're screaming my name at the top of your lungs – wait," he said picking up on of the still pictures on the mantle.

"Yes, muggle pictures don't move." She patronized.

"No. Why aren't you in any of the pictures? Too ugly? Your parents didn't want to look at you all day. Can't say I blame them." Hermione's face looked like all the blood and emotion had been drained from every pour. "I was just joking. You know I can't get enough of that cute little face of yours."

"Gods, I haven't been here in years. I'd forgotten how much the spell really takes away."

"What? Spell? Takes what away?" Something about the wrinkle in her forehead and the red tint to her nose made it look like she was about to cry and Draco didn't like it.

Before Hermione could explain, the pair heard a sound at the door.

"The pizza can't be here this soon," Hermione exclaimed, walking towards the door. Right as she reached for the nob, it swung open, almost knocking her to the floor. Draco might have laughed if he didn't see the creature in the archway and what his presence did to Hermione Granger.

"Alfie!" she roared, running into his arms. Draco watched him bring her into a tight hug and spin her about himself.

This Alfie character, Draco noted, was tall, broad-shouldered and so fit that he reminded him of Viktor Krum. He had red/brown hair and was dressed in an appalling pair of jeans and a tea shirt with a picture of a half naked women on the front. He looked like a bad combination of her Ex's, but I guess handsome – if you liked that sort. Draco groaned. "Well, it seems she has a type," he grumbled irritably to himself.

"Hermione. Granger," Alfie said putting her back on the floor. "You look as sexy as ever!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere. How could you not tell me you were back in town?" She hit him playfully on the shoulder. Draco's right eyebrow twitched. Was she really flirting with this guy?

"I've only been back about a week or so. I'd been sending letters to your flat."

"Oh. I moved actually. I guess that's my fault."

"There're doing fine, by the way, because I know you're going to ask. Your parents love the Aussie life!"

"I thought you did too, why'd you come back?"

"Following a woman. As always." Hermione laughed, Draco felt air slowly fill his lungs again.

"Figures. Does this mean you've finally found the one?"

"Not a chance, she's married," Alfie replied.

"You're incorrigible."

"She's a witch actually." Draco ears perked up. How did this muggle idiot know about magic? Had Hermione Granger broken magical law?

"No kidding, do I know her? Give me a name." Hermione went on as if were nothing.

"I'm sure you do know her, so I'm not telling you anything. Mione, you're being so rude." Alfie said in the direction of Draco. He went over and presented his hand, entering Draco into the strongest gripped handshake he'd ever experienced. "You must be the Ron I've heard so much about. You're not nearly as ginger as she mentioned –"

"No, no, no. This isn't Ron."

"Bloody hell you're cheating on your boyfriend. This is…woah, I'm impressed."

"Don't be daft. Ron and I spilt up."

"What?! But you all were like destiny's bastard."

"She probably doesn't want that thrown in her face." Draco said, growing more and more annoyed by his presence.

"Right you are my finely dressed chap," Alfie gave Draco hard pat on the back. "Sorry, Mione. Out with the old and in with the blonde – that's what I always say." Alfie winked in Draco's direction. Hermione laughed.

"We're not together," More laughter. Draco looked at her like he could summon spikes with his eyes. "This is my boss. He'd never been to a muggle neighborhood so I was showing him around."

"In that case," Alfie leaned down and kissed a blushing Hermione on the cheek. "In with _me_ then." He made to head up the stairs, confusing further an awestruck Draco. "Your Pizza's here by the way." A doorbell sounded.

"How did you?" Hermione began with a giggle.

"You may be a witch, but I can always sense when I pizza's near. Now that's real magic!" Alfie laughed himself up the rest of the stairs while Hermione got the pizza.

"Who's the muggle?" Draco said, trying to figure out how to consume the cheesy deliciousness in front of him. Hermione grinned ear to ear.

"You pick up a slice and take a bite out of the end like this," she demonstrated and a string of cheese stuck to the corner of her mouth. Draco watched her tongue snake out to catch it before taking another bite. Draco fidgeted in in his seat, since when did everything she did turn him on – I mean this wasn't even graceful. Focus, he scolded himself.

"So… Alfie?"

"Oh right. Hmmm, how do I explain Alfie? His mum and my mum were best friends growing up. Then, it was quite sad actually, his mum died in my third year of Hogwarts. His dad wasn't around and my mum was his godmother, so my parents took him in."

"So he's your brother."

"Not biologically!" Hermione said, too defensively. "I only really got to see him over summer holiday, to tell you the truth. Then the war happened and… umm Voldemort would have come after my family so I sent my parents with Alfie to Australia so they would be safe. The thing is, I had to change my parent's memory. They don't know about me or magic or any of it really. That's why I'm not in any of the pictures."

"Why haven't they come back now that the wars over?" Draco asked. Hermione suddenly seemed very small. Her voice small, her movement's small, even the shallow rise and fall of her chest was small.

"Altering memories is a very permanent kind of magic, see if I died I didn't want them to have to mourn me five years later when the spell lifted. You have to rebuild the memories in their brain, unpack the lie then weave back in the truth. It's very difficult and dangerous to mess with the brain, it takes a specialist. An expensive specialist."

"That's why you asked for the job, isn't it?" Hermione nodded.

"Well fuck, Granger. Why didn't you say anything? We'll go to the healer tomorrow." Hermione looked into his silver genuine eyes and recognized, with great fear, that she might get lost in them.

"No, I don't want the money given to me. This is too important, I have to earn it myself. I have to clean up the mess I made. I know it doesn't make much sense –"Draco, who knew (all too well) what it felt like to have to work to make up for lost time, merely stopped her speaking by pressing his lips to hers. He felt her body jolt at the contact. He heard her pizza fall to the floor and laid her down on the couch, his body hovering above hers. She looked up at him wide-eyed and blushing as he closed the distance again. He kissed her collarbone above the first button of her blouse.

"Then earn it," he said in a husky voice that made Hermione's body ache for him. Her perfect pink tongue poked out of her mouth, licking her top lip as if calling his to her. When his mouth was inches away, she poked tongue out once more, slipping it into the smooth slit between his lips and slowly traced their outline. He tried to devour her mouth but with a firm hand she kept him at a distance. A little flick in the corner, a swipe of his lower lip then a peck on the tip of his tongue. This witch was driving him crazy in the best way possible, his erection was growing beneath his dress pants and he knew she could feel it against her lower abdomen.

"Hey there," Hermione said as she snaked her hand between them and wrapped a practice hand around her favorite cock. Draco let out a deep sigh, Hermione smiled in approval, stroking him twice more over his pants. "Lay back," she demanded in her signature bossy tone. In their many times together, Hermione had never been confident enough to take this sort of leadership role in the bedroom and it was turning Draco on more than he thought possible. His cock twitched as he lay there, waiting for her, her lust filled eyes dancing across his body. She sat up in front of him, sensually pulling the pin out of her hair. Her wild curls spiraled out of their hold and cascaded down her lush breast, practically bursting from her button down. Draco kept his eyes trained on the beauty as she worked the buttons of her blouse. It was all too much, he had been waiting to take that shirt off her all day and here he was with a front row seat. He could tell she was a bit nervous to be in control because every so often the corners of her mouth would turn up in a bashful grin but that made it all the more sexy to Draco.

When those gorgeous set of tits were free, Hermione straddled his lap, pressing her hands hard on his chest.

"Shirt off!" She commanded again.

"Yes mam," he replied in that husky voice of his.

"Gods I'm so turned on!" She almost moaned, making Draco's member grow ever harder (if that was possible at this point). She licked up his abdominals and bit him, a little harder than he was expecting.

"Bloody hell," he said involuntarily bucking his hips. "What has gotten into, Granger. Not that I'm complaining." She pressed her panty clad pussy up against his pants covered member and began getting herself off on top of him. Her eyes locked on his, taking her tits in her hands and playing with her nipples. She out little whimpers when it pleased her. He was completely hers and she knew it. She could do whatever she wanted, as long as he could watch the way her body began to shake as she got aroused and the blush circulating through her immaculate form.

"Oh I can tell you're not complaining," she said, lowering her chest to his and playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. She could feel his breathing hitch as she took his earlobe in her mouth and rolled it around her tongue. A jolt of pride went through her; she was doing it, making him vulnerable and hot for her – Hermione Granger! It gave her a new confidence… A new wanting.

"You're so hard right now," she whispered in his ear as she rubbed herself against him again. "It's making me really wet!"

"Oh Fuck," Draco cursed bucking up to her center. What was this woman doing to him? Hermione Granger had to know it was absolutely unheard of for her to talk dirty like that to him. He watched, eyes wide and mesmerized, as she reached into her underwear and fingered herself on top of him.

"mmm that feels good," she said, the red in cheeks revealing just how embarrassed she was despite her wonderful performance.

"Fucking hell, Granger…huh" she grinned ear to ear at his reaction, her heart beating a thousand miles a minute. She slid her body down his chest, unzipped his pants and swiftly removed them. She reached in his boxers, wrapping her hand around his warm flesh for the first time. They moaned together, a puddle collecting in the crotch of her panties.

"Wait!" Draco said as she continued to work him with skill. "We should… ddo a silencing and disillusionment charm. That guy's still here." She made her way up to his lips. She kissed him passionately as she dry humped him below. He let out a loud groan.

"No spells, we're muggles remember." She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled it back, roughly. "You're just going to have to be quiet like everybody else."

"But – mmmmmm," he was interrupted by Hermione twisting one of his nipples. As he groaned he could feel her arousal on his chest. "You're getting off on it aren't you?" He questioned with a smirk. It was his turn to take charge. He sat up, taking one of her breasts into his mouth and licking and oh-so-sensitive nipple. Slow torturous licks that had her keening within seconds. "You love that he can hear you moan, that he might be watching. Wanking to what we're doing."

"Huh huh…I'm so horny," Hermione moaned, "Oh my god!" He switched nipples, rubbing his length against her clit as he spoke.

"What if he catches us," he whispered. She whimpered. "You'd like that wouldn't you? You're a bit freaky aren't you, Granger?" She began shutter in his arms, so close to the edge. Never had a thin pair of boxers and panties felt like so much cloth.

"As much as I'd like to stay and be a part of your fantasy," Alfie said from the bottom of the stairs, "I've got a date."

"Fuck," Hermione and Draco said together. They looked in his direction, his stance on the railing made it seem like he'd been there for a while. Draco remembering the state of them, hastily grabbed a pillow and covered Hermione.

"No need to be shy now," Alfie said laughing on the way to the door. "Besides, it's nothing I haven't I haven't seen before… right Mione!" He winked at her and made to open the door. "He's just my boss, my aunt's fanny. Hermione Granger!" Another long laugh and he was out the door.

Hermione laid back with the pillow over her face.

"So much for that being sexy," she said with muffled pillow voice. "I hope you know he'll never let me live this down." Despite herself, she found it kind of funny and let out a light giggle until she realized she was laughing alone. She pulled the pillow off of her face. Draco was staring very ominously at the stairs where Alfie had been. "Draco," no response. "Draco," she said more forcefully, throwing the pillow at him.

"I thought you'd only been with Weasley? I mean, before me." he said harshly, with a look that reminded her of the Malfoy she'd known at Hogwarts; like she disgusted him again, like he was about to call her something unforgivable.

"What are you talking about?" She said defensively, fumbling for her shirt and covering herself up.

"Don't play dumb, ignorance isn't an attractive color on you," he spat. She replied with a look like he was crazy. "Nothing he hasn't seen before, Granger," he quoted Alfie. "What does that mean?"

"Oh, that." Hermione said finally cluing in.

"Yeah. That. Your incestuous relationship with your brother."

"Ok, first of all, we're not related. Second of all, I didn't have sex with him. We just hooked up a couple times over summer holidays in the past. Kid stuff. He got to see me without my bra _one_ time." She smiled, trying to cuddle up to him. "What's the big deal?" He pulled away from her.

"Weren't we supposed to be watching the moving book thing?" He said in a huff.

"You want to watch the movie – now?" She ran her hand down his chest.

"It's what I'm here to do isn't it." She watched him pull on his pants, do them up again then fold his arms over his chest like a perturbed child. It would have been comical if Hermione weren't on the receiving end.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Don't be so bloody sensitive Granger, I just want to watch the damn thing."

"Fine." She buttoned up her shirt and marched over to the TV cabinet. The Kira Knightley version was one of her family's favorite movies, so it was already right there in the front of the player.

The movie did nothing to improve the pair's bad moods. It seemed, at one point, that Draco might crack under the thrill of never having seen a film before but he held it together, bouldering his excitement with an every so often shrug or grunt. Hermione, on the other hand, was torn between her anger and curiosity at what caused the anger in the first place. Things were not faring well.

"Elizabeth is such an overrated character, why she would she take Wickham's side after she'd already seen Darcy was good – "

"What exactly had Darcy shown her, may I ask? I do believe in their first meeting, he referred to her as unworthy and unattractive."

"Which he took back and apologized for no shorter than their second meeting. He can't help the way he was raised, look at his sister."

"Well, Lizzie can't read minds, she couldn't have known that Darcy was going to turn out better than the arrogant asshole he presented himself to be." Draco stared at her with grey, menacing eyes, his nostrils flaring a little bit like they tended to do when they got angry. If Hermione hadn't sworn to be utterly annoyed by his presence, she might have found it adorable. He turned back to watch the movie more put out than he was before.

"Now she's going to cry the rest of the book because she can't have the man she rejected in the first place. Why doesn't the whiney woman just runaway with her _brother _in law – Mr. Wickham." Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head (which looked like it was being eaten alive by her unruly tangles). Draco found it very hard to keep a straight face when looking at her.

"She just might," Hermione said indignantly. "That would leave Darcy to think about the fact that he's already engaged to Lady Katherine's rich and respectable daughter." Draco opened his mouth to say something but seemed to be silenced by her latest outburst. "A fact, may I add, that makes it completely irrational for him to be jealous of Mr. Wickham." That had done it. Draco had Hermione caged in on her side of the couch, she barely remembered to breathe.

"You can't possibly think I'd waste my time and energy being jealous over the likes of you." He said harsh a bitter, with another nostril flare.

"And here I thought we were talking about the movie – Mr. Malfoy."

His mouth attached hers with a kiss as rough and violent as Elizabeth Benet was stubborn. When he was finished with her mouth, he moved on to her neck, abusing and bruising the skin there.

"You feel that?" he said gruff, referring to the mark he was obviously making on her throat. "You're mine."

"I can't be owned, Malfoy." A feral noise, sounding like a growl burst from within him. He yanked her skirt up to her navel, rubbing her cunt over her damp panties.

"Who are you wet for?" he asked, ripping off her nickers and plunging two fingers into her cavern. Hermione's insides were on fire, her aroused state returning from earlier that evening.

"Spoiled little rich boy, mummy and daddy never taught him how to share," she called. He brought his other hand to cover her mouth, tilting her head back with the force.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Granger." Despite being pinned and silenced, Hermione managed to get a hold of his pants she yanked them down, unsheathing his erect manhood and squeezing the shaft painfully within her grip. He let out a low yelp of pain, he could feel her smiling beneath his hand. He tightened his hold on her mouth, removing her hand from his member and ramming it into her cunt. Hermione let out a pleasured groan from beneath his palm.

He fucked her with speed and force, giving no care to the fact that his hold on her made it very hard to breath. Then again, she didn't care much about that at that moment either. She was too busy swinging her leg over the other side of the couch, trying as hard as she could to make their private bits as flush as possible. Hermione tried to meet him with every thrust, but his movements became too fast and erratic. She could only lay there, spread eagle as he pounded into her, giving her the most pleasurable experience of her life. She had absolutely no control over her body, despite her previous assertions, she was completely his. Her lungs stung painfully from lack of air, her chest heaving and body shaking as she moved closer and closer to orgasm. She latched her arms around his back, desperate to hold on to something as her vison began to get fuzzy and her reality became nothing more than her need to climax. Hermione's inner walls tried desperately to clamp down onto their destroyer, spiraling Draco to a quick release as well. He pressed his thumb on Hermione's sensitive clit, rubbing it furiously as his cock hammered away at her g-spot. It might have been her gradual decent toward unconsciousness, but in that moment, on the edge of exploding, Hermione thought she might die from the intensity of pleasure.

"Ahhhhh!" Draco screamed as her nails raked his back.

When they finally came, they came hard. With the rhythmic smacking of bodies. With the moans and grunts of an animalistic release. With the type of mind blowing climax that can happen only when those involved come at the same time. The type of orgasm that makes your heart skip a beat, or in this instance, the type of orgasm that makes Hermione Granger pass out.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Draco breathed as he paced up and down Hermione's living room, wearing nothing but a wrinkled pair of boxers.

Hermione's eyes fluttered awake and with it, a huge smile graced her lips.

"That was brilliant!" she said, sitting up.

"Don't get up," Draco said concerned. "You just lay there, lay there and stay still." He was still pacing. His tall lithe, marble-like body bubbling with distress. She planned to enjoy every second of it.

"I'm feeling ever so light headed, I think I might need to go to st. mungos." She said in the most helpless voice she could muster.

"Really?! Bloody hell! I'll take you there straight away. I'm so sorry. Is your fireplace hooked up with the floo network because I don't think you're well enough to apparate." Hermione started to laugh. She couldn't remember a time when anything was more funny. "Oh gods, now you're delirious!"

"I'm fine Draco. Actually, I'm a fair bit better than fine, I'd say." She grabbed his arm and yanked him on top of her again, pulling him into a gentle kiss.

"This is not funny!" He pouted, "I hurt you. I put you in a comatose state."

"Hehe yeah, and it felt great."

"Hermione, I'm serous, I took things way too far. I'm really sorry." He looked ashamed like a puppy after they've eaten your shoe.

"You don't have to be sorr – "Hermione sniffed the air – "what's that smell?"

"Oh- heh – I uhh… kinda freaked when you passed out and blew up your picture player. I'll pay for it."

Hermione turned her head toward the smoking television then back to Draco. She placed her hand on his cheek, smiling wearily.

"I mean this with all the love in both worlds, magic and mortal. You make a really shitty muggle!"


	8. Pancakes And Pillow Talk

**Author's Warning: There are a lot of BDSM themes in this chapter and if you no likey you should no ready! **

* * *

A couple months later and Draco Malfoy, with the help of one Hermione Granger, had actually become quite the muggle. He had become accustom to looking up muggle information on this thing called a computer or making his bed wandlessly when Astoria was away. More surprising was that Draco found he was actually enjoying it, there was something so satisfying, he thought, about doing things the muggle way (not that he would ever admit that to anyone).

On this particular Wednesday morning, Wilby's day off, Hermione decided to try her luck at teaching Draco how to cook breakfast. It was going…comically.

"Fuck me!" Draco cursed as he burned his hand on the pan, for the eighth time.

"Not until you've cooked these pancakes to perfection," Hermione said flirtatiously. She brought his searing thumb into her mouth and sucked on it to ease the pain.

"Tease," he pouted, her work did a little too good of a job of making him feel better. There was a distinct and incessant stirring in his trousers. She smiled at him, wrapping herself around his waist and manipulating his arms as if he were her puppet.

"Now let's try this again from the beginning," she said in a very professorial tone. "What do you do first?

"Mix the ingredients in the bowl, one egg, ¾ cups water, a tablespoon of oil and a cup of mix." She rewarded him by kissing him on the neck, which proved to be more of a distraction than anything. "This part's easy, it's just like potions. The bloody flip kills me every time!" He said grumbling at his next step.

"Go on," she couched, "stop being shut a baby!" Draco shrugged her off him.

"I'll do it myself. You just sit that pretty arse of yours down and watch a master at work." Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, _Master,_ let's just see you keep it in the pan this time." He gave her a defiant smile, turning to the pan, spatula in hand, ready to do the impossible or be mortified in the process. His eyes narrowed in concentration, come on, he thought, if I don't get this she'll never let me live it down. FLIP. And it landed in the pan with a sizzle. His crowed of one went wild! One successful flip turned into two, then three. Then… he hot cocky (as Draco often does) and tried to flip using only the pan. That resulted in a hot, gooey, half-made pancake landing on the side of his perfect face. Hermione thought her heart would fall out of her chest she was laughing so hard.

"Alright, alright, give it a rest," Draco said turning a bit red. Hermione wiped tears out of her eyes, walking up to Draco with a mock-sympathetic look on her face.

"Not on your life, Malfoy," She said with another round of laughs. She flicked the remainder of pancake off his face, drawing a heart in the remaining batter on his cheek, she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach. In the heart she wrote 'muggles'. Draco stared down at her as she worked. "There. All done." Draco pulled her body into his, wrapping his arms around her lower back. Hermione giggled, dipping her battered finger into her mouth and tasting his handy work.

"Could use some vanilla," she said cheekily.

"Oh yeah," he picked up the whipped cream from on the counter and sprayed it all over Hermione's face. She let out huge, shocked gasp. She stared at him with a 'you'll regret that' kind of look in her eyes as she leapt on him, legs wrapped around his waist, spreading the whipped cream residue on his face in return. Draco sat Hermione on the island in the middle of his kitchen, positioning his body between her pajama clad legs. Their bodies knew each other's now, worked off impulse rather than voluntary action. Her thighs squeezed at his hips as her hand grabbed tightly strands of white-blonde hair. Draco licked whipped cream from her chin to cheek then let Hermione's tongue steal it from his own. She moaned into his mouth as she began to feel his prominent manhood press against her crouch. Hermione's sex drive had increased at an alarming rate since being at the manor. She found herself being turned on by the most mundane things. Draco moving her hair behind her ear or in the simple case of him using her first name. Needless to say, the very un-mundane way he was touching her now was making her so hot, the whipped cream began to melt.

"Permission to use magic, Miss Granger," Draco asked barley above a whisper.

"You may do whatever you want with that wand of yours," she replied. He pulled away a bit, pulling out his wand from his back pocket and tapping it on her night shirt, it disappeared.

"Anything?" he asked mischievously tapping at her pants then, her nickers underneath. A nude, and slightly pink, Hermione responded with a nervous nod of her head. Hermione watched Draco's eyes comb over her with lust at the possibilities. Her nipples hardened under his gaze. "Lay down one the island, arms and legs a part." Hermione did as she was told, shivering a little at the cold, hard marble top against her warm skin.

With a flick of Draco's wand, long, sticky ropes of red lickerish bound each wrist and ankle to the four corners of the island.

"Nice touch," Hermione said, pulling a little to test her restraints. "Did you come up this yourself?"

"I'm sure I'm not the first to do it, but I did just think of it – yes."

"What was your base spell?" she questioned, curious. Draco looked down at the woman, shaking his head.

"Only you would be talking about the technical aspects of magic right now." Hermione blushed. With another wave of Draco's wand, a candied blindfold covered her eyes like a super hero's mask, leaving Hermione immobile and without sight. Her heart began to race, she subconsciously wiggled against her ties. "You a bit nervous there, Hermione?" Gods, she thought, there he was again, saying her name in that smooth sultry voice of his. "You trust me," he asked right next to her ear. Goosebumps spread across her whole body. She had no idea, no idea how wonderful everything would feel when she couldn't see it was coming. How reactive and responsive her body would have to be to make up for the loss of that dependable sense. She felt his lips press against her, felt his sculpted, naked form a top her. His tongue was warm and tasted like sweet, milk chocolate. She suckled on it, moaning into his waiting mouth.

Next, hot liquid drizzled over her lips and down her neck. It was the same chocolate from Draco's tongue but it burned her skin. But there was no pain as Draco's soft, practiced tongue worked to remove it. He licked a long line up her neck, over her lips to where syrup ended. Hermione's insides did summersaults, her pussy bare, open and untouched, undoubtedly leaking onto the countertop. When the scalding syrup landed on the tips of her sensitive nipples Hermione actually lurched off the table with a pleasured whimper. It drizzled onto her areola and down the expanse of her breasts. She could feel him working them with his hands, each dancing across her tits and massaging the hot liquid into them.

"Gods that feels good," Hermione hummed. He was slow and torturous about clearing them off though. He would do a quick swipe with his tongue, wait, then swipe again. He varied his pace, for the only purpose of, Hermione was sure, driving her absolutely mad. After what seemed like half an hour of this, her whole body shook with need. Her chest lurching upwards at every loss of contact.

"Ahh!" She droned as she felt more syrup glide across her nipples, this time there was no holding back, lips smoothed around one of her chocolate covered buds and sucked hard. Hermione felt another type of liquid spill from within her. "ooooh Draco!" sounded low in her throat as he took the other nipple in his mouth, lightly chewing it like it were candy. Like what he was doing wasn't making her hips squirm and buck against the lickerish. "You…h-h-have to touch me! Please." She pleaded, her lower abdomen feeling like it was about to explode. Warm spirals of pleasure swirled through her cunt and through the rest of her body. She heard Draco chuckle, she pictured that classic smirk of his and moaned. She nibbled on her chocolate tinted lower lip.

"Wow, Granger you are so wet. You're pussy's practically sparkling for me." She felt a hand spread her lower lips apart so her swollen little nub poked out from the hood. It took all of Hermione's will power to control the pleasure rolling through her. But when drip by drip, syrup landed on her sensitive clit she couldn't take it, her legs thrashed painfully against the restraints and her moans turned to high pitched squeals.

"holy… fuck shit! Oh GODS!" Hermione cried as his tongue circled her clit. "huh HUH I'm coming… I'm mmmm!" Everything Hermione was holding in released with an intense wave but Draco was not nearly done, she felt the hot liquid being poured down her cavern. He sucked at it, lapping up the mess he'd just made as he rubbed furiously at her bundle of nerves with the base of his palm. When more syrup was poured inside her, its heat hit her G-spot sending her into another climax, more intense than the first. "OH…MY…HUH" Her muscles locked as her body fought to be free from its hold. "Fuck me!" she commanded.

"That good eh?" Draco said cockily.

"No, you idiot, release and fuck me – NOW!" Hermione barked, short of breath.

"Oh," Draco said giddily cluing in. He leaned down and pealed the blindfold from over her eyes. "How you doing, sweetheart."

"I swear to Merlin, Draco, if you don't hurry up!" He chuckled, releasing her from her candy bindings. Hermione leapt on him, sinking herself onto his waiting cock. Draco exhaled with a relieved sigh. He had yet to get off, after all, and he was certainly feeling the pain of that neglect. But a few short thrust from Hermione and all was forgotten and enjoyed. "Give… me… your…wand?" Draco raised a suspicious eyebrow at her, he didn't much like the idea of being separated from his wand, particularly since the war. Hermione grinned, slowing her pace as she rode him, the sudden change in speed was killing the man below her. She used his shoulders to hoist herself up, circling her opening lightly over the head of his twitching member. He hissed, looking up to the ceiling.

"What's the matter Drakie?" Hermione asked innocently. "You don't trust me with your _wand_."

"Fuck it," Draco said, giving into his desire over his better judgement. He reached around himself and handed her the wand with a warning stare. She sunk herself onto him again with wondrous sigh. She trailed the wand up Draco's sculpted abs leaving a line of chocolate in her wake. Draco groaned as he watched the woman, he was still inside, lick his abdomen. She came up to his ear. Two more thrusts.

"You want a taste," she whispered. Draco could only nod. She brought their mouths together again, sharing the taste of the sweet treat. She picked up the pace, making sure she hit her most sensitive spot with every thrust. She rose his wand in the air and chocolate rained done on their bodies as they fucked. She tilted her body back, placing her hands on the island and sticking her chest out so that Draco could see the chocolate roll down her body with every thrust. The angle also made it so that her clit grazed his shaft with every movement. She had to go faster, harder, she couldn't control herself anymore.

"Fuck, Hermione, you feel so good!" She was so close, she tried to hold out as long as possible but she was so sensitive that with three more perfectly placed thrusts, she wrapped her legs around his hips and came with a scream. Draco, hit with the sight and sensation of Hermione's climax, followed quickly behind. He pulled her back up to meet him, kissing her passionately. The kiss felt intense, like butterflies took the place of his vital organs. He felt like he never wanted to stop kissing her, never wanted to let go of her chocolate drenched curls, never wanted to be split apart from her beautiful nakedness.

"What the hell!" Came a sharp tone from behind Draco. With deep regret, he separated from Hermione and saw that it was his wife in the doorway. Hermione tried to look at her as defiantly as possible as she waved Draco's wand and stopped the chocolate rain.

Hermione and the Mrs. Didn't have the best of relationships, or really a relationship at all, more like an unspoken battle of sneers and quips. Today Astoria was wearing a set of tight burgundy Wizards robes and her long chocolate waves fluffed neatly over each shoulder. Hermione suddenly felt very embarrassed to be covered in chocolate at 10am.

"Tori, I completely forgot you were coming home today." Draco said with a smile, though, Hermione noted, he did not get up to greet her as he usually did.

"Clearly," she responded crisply. "What prompted the destruction of my kitchen, Draco?"

"Oh, Mione was teaching me how to cook the muggle way and we got a little carried away."

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"Well, she thought that it would be good for me to start to learn how muggles live if I was going to be working so closely with them in the future." Draco said lightly, obviously not picking up on his wife's tone.

"Ah," she tiptoed, judgmentally around the syrup speckled floor to pick up one of Draco's pancakes from the plate. She handled it like it was a rat she found in her bed then tossed it away, wiping her hands. "Wasn't that fortuitous of you _Mione_. I have to say, I'm a bit impressed. I can't get him in here to cook with magic. Perhaps it was my lack of chocolate covering that made my argument less convincing." Astoria said grinning. She licked a line of chocolate off Hermione's chest with a warning look in her eyes. Hermione glared in return. "Come Drake, my trip was awful, I had to behave myself the whole time. I want to be bad." Draco smiled at his wife, giving her a very chocolatey kiss.

"Your pet is in her chambers, my love. I wish I could fulfil the need but Hermione and I really should get some work done today."

"Ahh yes, my pet," Astoria said a bit taken aback. Hermione had the sneaking suspicion that Astoria had never been turned down in her life. "I'll see you later then?" She asked trying to keep her cool but Hermione could tell she was on the edge of blasting Draco's bollocks off.

"As soon as we're finished, I'm all yours," he agreed.

"You are always all mine Draco, I am simply kind enough to share. Remember that." Then she turned to leave with a little extra sway in her hip to try and entice her distracted husband. Had he forgotten who she was, had a brief stint of blindness she was unaware of?

"Of course, my sweet, you are my world, my everything!" She heard him say as she finished her decent out the door.

Astoria barged into the Mistresses sitting room announcing, "Pet, I have returned!" only to find that the only one in the room was a half sleep Angelina. The quidditch pro, exhausted from another evening of mummy duties, grumbled something along the lines of 'in there,' and pointed to the door. Astoria continued on in pursuit of Luna. And boy did she find what she was looking for. On the large bed that the four mistresses shared was Ginny Weasley fucking Luna with a strap-on. Astoria could hardly believe her eyes… or ears, for that matter.

"You like that?" she heard the redhead taunt.

"Oh yes, more, more!" Came the sweet, high pitched beg of Astoria's pet. Usually that sound made her nickers drench within seconds, but usually that sound was intended for her.

"You better not come!" Astoria said in a menacing tone, "or things will be a lot worse for you than they already are." Ginny leapt off Luna, catching her breath.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go," She said, winking at Luna.

"I knew you were smart, Weasley." Astoria said, not being able to take her eyes away from the gorgeous redhead's body in that strap on. "Perhaps I should have you today instead, since my pet seems to have forgotten what's good for her!"

"No Mistress," Luna began. "I'm sorry. I assumed you'd be with your husband as you usually are on your days of return."

"You've obviously assumed wrong. You will be punished. Come here, now!" Luna stumbled off the bed, grabbing her nightgown. Astoria hit the article of clothing with a shrinking spell, making the garment utterly unwearable. With another quick swish, Luna was collared and on her knees before her Mistress. Luna began to kiss a line up her leg but Astoria kicked her off, undoubtedly bruising her petite, naked form. She yanked on the collar, pulling her pet behind her as she walked. When they walked into the sitting room Ginny was unsuccessfully trying to seduce Angelina out of her sleep.

"Bloody Hell," Angelina said upon seeing Luna, naked and leashed like a dog.

"Hot!" Ginny added. Luna tried not to look at them as her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. The mortification only continued as Astoria walked around the entire house in such a fashion, passed the Wizards landscaping the yard, passed the fairies Luna often talked to in the gardens. And last, past Draco and Hermione cleaning the kitchen to which Luna heard her friend yell "Respect yourself!" as they went by. Worse than the humiliation, was the unbearable main developing from crawling on her knees that long.

"Please Mistress, may I stand," Luna asked looking down at the steps that lead to the basement with primitive discomfort.

"You may walk on your hands and feet, you pathetic little whore."

"Thank you, Mistress." Luna said as she fumbled her way down the stairs.

The Manor's dungeon used to be jail cells and home to various dark magic paraphernalia that haunted Draco in his sleep, but now it had been completely redone to look more like torture chamber, one that only willing participants took park in of course. Astoria slammed Luna's cheek down on the metal table in the center of the room, 'well, my knees don't hurt so badly anymore' Luna thought referring to the pain in her jaw bone.

"Why are we here?" Astoria asked harshly. Luna thought her rage sounded more genuine than their usual play, but she dare not say anything.

"Because you found me with Ginny!"

"Who is Ginny?" Astoria punctuated her question with a hard slap on Luna's inner thigh.

"She is no one Mistress, she is my best friend and nothing more to me." Luna whined as she continued to be slapped; ass, stomach, face, cunt. Luna felt her arousal run down her leg.

"Are you enjoying this, slut? You're being punished!" Astoria pressed Luna's head further into the table making it almost impossible to speak.

"No…Mitis" Astoria loosened her hold.

"Good!" Astoria yanked Luna up by her collar and brought her to the flogging station. With a wave of her wand, long, tan ropes spiraled down from the sky and attached themselves to Luna's wrists. Her arms were pulled upwards until her toes could barely graze the floor. Sharp pains developed in her shoulders the longer she was suspended.

"How does it feel, Pet?"

"Great, thank you Mistress," Luna said at the edge of her voice. Her arms shook with the exertion, but when Astoria brought the bamboo stick down the nape of her neck all Luna felt was the warm, stirring sensation of her growing arousal. Wack, came the bamboo on her right arm. Luna whimpered as she struggled to right herself on her toes.

"You sure it feels great?" Wack, on her lower back causing her to swing forward and lose her balance. She winced. Sweat prickled Luna's body as she found she was actually a bit scared of the woman dragging the stick along her inner thigh. Generally their sessions consisted of an unspoken affection for one another. This witch did not feel like Astoria, did not look at her the way her Mistress usually did and Luna had a sneaking suspicion it had nothing to do with Ginny.

"Is my Mistress alright? My apologies but you seem –"

"No, I am not ALRIGHT!" Astoria bellowed, her booming voice echoing throughout the dungeon. "I don't like other people touching my THINGS!" The bamboo stick wacked hard, back and forth, on either one of Luna's thighs, alternating with each masochistic swipe. Luna screamed as she pulled against her restraints and red welts appeared where the bamboo had been. Luna, unable to handle the pain, or the needing in her core, closed her legs to her Mistress. Astoria smiled darkly at her, pointing her wand at herself. Astoria transfigured her business robes into an impressive black lingerie set that made Luna's mouth water. Her eyes combed over the sheer lace bodice and the long expanse of her legs beneath her matching garter and thigh highs. Her heart beat moved in rhythm to clink of her heals on the cold stone floor.

Astoria pressed her full, plump breasts to Luna's back, soothing her burning inner thighs with her palm until they opened again. Luna let out a chirp of a sigh. Astoria rubbed her chocolate tresses against Luna's cheek before she grabbed a handful of the blonde's hair and pulled it backward with a yank.

"Owe,"

"Are you no longer enamored with me?" Astoria asked, licking up Luna's jaw. She bit don't hard on her small pink lower lip.

"Mmmm," Luna Moaned.

"Do you no longer wish to serve me?"

"Oh, I do Mistress, I do." Luna's body began to shake as Astoria's hand ventured between her folds, it felt almost too good – all that build up then to be touched so gentle… "Mistress your hands are like the sacred kiss of a fairy."

"Then why, my odd little pet, did you close your legs to me?" Her voice got harsher as she plunged three finger into Luna's pussy without warning. "Are you too weak, is that it? I have no use for fragility!"

"I am not weak Mistress, I am yours! You will find no other creature with greater devotion."

"We. Shall. See." Astoria whispered a spell into Luna's ear and all over her body, bits of her skin began to pinch; the heal of her foot, the skin over her hips and above her navel, a few on her breasts and her erect nipples twisted on command. The combined sensation made Luna croon. Her whole body ached but her Mistress's hand pumping deep within her dripping cunt made every ache feel euphoric.

"Wizzing waxspurts ,that hurt so good, Mistress. Thank you Mistress!"

"I have a surprise for you, Pet. Open wide for me." Luna obeyed. As if she had any choice at this point not to obey, she needed to come so bad and Astoria had memorized all the secret ways to get her there. That meant that she was purposefully ignoring them. She slammed into her pussy, rotating her fingers, building up a maddening restlessness but refused to go near her G-spot. For that matter, Astoria had been avoiding Luna's swollen clit at all costs, accidently grazing it every view thrusts but only long enough to prolong the torture. "Accio toys," Astoria said, pointing her wand to the ground. Suddenly a hidden section of the dungeon's floor rose up and displayed an array of naughty gadgets. Luna's eyes went wide with anticipation.

Astoria removed her hand from Luna's sopping folds. She let out loud groan of disapproval, the strain in her shoulders and the stings of the pinches returning with the loss of contact. Her chest rose and fell with every second that passed, her breath coming out in little wisps. If Astoria wasn't so royally pissed off she would have been hypnotized by the girl's perky tits, by her pink, pert nipples taunting her with their active response to her affections. She would have given into her need to be consumed by those sweet lips of hers. But Astoria had been wronged. And no one crossed Mrs. Malfoy – Nobody! She looked at her plethora of tricks and selected a medium sized purple butt plug. She placed it between her cherry lips, sucking at it as if it were one of Luna's tits, starved for physical contact. Luna shuttered at the thought, shuttered at the awaited feel of the plug inside her.

"Open wider, Pet!" Astoria roared slapping her sore inner thigh for punctuation. The further Luna's legs went, the least amount of support her toes had on the ground, the more her wrist were pulled skyward. But, none the less, Luna obeyed with a hiss. Astoria rewarded Luna with a light kiss between her legs before she shoved the butt plug into her cunt.

"Oh," Luna hummed as she watched the purple toy get lost in her folds again and again. Luna tried not to speak, attempted to hold in her elated moans but it became too much as it started to hit the spot her mistress had been skillfully avoiding with her hands.

"Yes! Please…Oh me…Oh" Luna sang as her much awaited orgasm threatened to explode. Astoria yanked the plug out of her pulsing pussy just as Luna was about to find release. "Huh…no," Luna cried.

"What was that?" Astoria said threateningly

"Ttthank you, Mistress." Luna was so frustrated she began trying to will herself to come by magic, but her wand was nowhere in sight and even she wasn't that skilled. Astoria poked the smooth purple end, freshly lubed with Luna's juices, at her pet's cute puckered hole. She twirled it at the opening, playing with her Pet before removing it all together. Astoria swore she heard Luna growl. She pressed the tip back to her anus again, pushing it inch by inch into her tighter cavern. Luna gushed with the slight discomfort, decidedly loving feeling of being stretched but she dare not moan again. Yes, Luna kept her mouth shut as Astoria twisted the plug into her bum, as she pulled it out and pressed it in again, effectively giving her arse a good fucking. Luna chanced a whimper, loud ragged breaths that she'd go mad if she didn't release.

Astoria's pet barely noticed that the plug stayed stationary in her hole as she heard the gentle buzzing of a vibrator, her pussy pulsed with anticipation. Astoria rolled the device over Luna's pubic bone, the vibrations seeping, second hand into her pussy and filled, asshole. Luna's hips thrust forward causing her to wobble and fall forward under her restraints.

"Stay still, pet."

"I am trying, Mistress."

"Hmm," Astoria mused, she picked up her wand and did a sticking charm on Luna's feet. "Let's test it out shall we?" Astoria placed the vibrator directly on Luna's clit. Her body thrashed against the restraints as she screamed with delight. "Look at that, secure!" Astoria removed the vibrator. Luna wailed. She put it back on, Luna's body leapt and jumped and thrust into wand.

"OOOH…please can I come Mistress?"

"You can try," was all Astoria said as she, once again, took the vibrator away. Luna's legs shook on the edge, she was so far gone that even the slightest bit of air tickled her bud. Luna felt like she'd been ready for release for ages, never having gotten there in her time with Ginny earlier.

Astoria placed it on her opening first this time, hinting at the sensation of being fucked then moved it to her clit once more, moving it up and down and in circular motions.

"Yes…oh…mmm…mistress… Oh fuck!" Luna cursed as Astoria pat her pussy with the vibrator. On, off, on, off, on, off until Luna got off with a thundering roar, her Mistress was sure could be heard throughout the castle. Luna rolled through her long awaited climax in utter bliss. That was until it had run its course and the vibrator stayed glued to her clit. Her hips jittered and jump at her post orgasmic tenderness but Astoria kept it planted.

"You know," her Mistress said, indifferent to her Pet's struggle, "I think this thing can go higher."

"Gods!" Luna called as it went up a notch. "Oh mmmmahhh haha" She had to laugh it felt so good, her next orgasm about to roll through her. With a squeal she came again, riding the wand like Angelina did her broom. Once again, Astoria did not let up, she brought Vibrator up to the top wrung. "Ahhhh," Luna yelped as her clit was way too sensitive for such an activity. "Oh gods, please," Luna began to beg.

"You want more?" Astoria asked. Just as Luna was about to say no, however, Her Mistress brought her tongue down to Luna's hood and licked it frantically while the wand did it's work on the bud. Luna screamed, a mixture of extreme pleasure and pain as she came apart again. "Did the little redheaded bitch ever make you come three times within seconds?" Luna shook her head squeezing her eyes shut as the vibrator spun on. It was rolled onto her opening again, collecting some of her juices, then brought back to her clit.

"NO!" Luna blurted, "nnnever…please stop!" A devilish smirk spread across Astoria's face. She inserted three fingers into the panting blonde, this time making sure to hit the spot guaranteed to drive her crazy.

"You sure you want me to stop?" Luna's head was reeling, she was in so much pain and yet the feeling of being so filled was too rich to give up. Her pussy was begging to be fucked. She shook her head with reluctance. "Very good pet." Astoria said picking up the pace, Luna's juices leaking on either side of her fingers. She chanced adding a fourth finger, actually looking up at her pet to see if she were alright. Luna was gone, babbling incoherent words at the sensation of being filled more than she'd ever been. She swore she could feel her Mistress's hand connecting with toy in her ass with every thrust, or at least causing it to move deeper into sweet, sweet places. Another orgasm. Astoria allowed her thumb into the mix, slowly letting her fist slide into Luna's tight cavern – then she came again with a throat ripping screech.

"Please stop, please please… I'm too – oh Gods!" Luna bawled as Astoria set the vibrator to hover then started to slowly twist the plug and her pussy-engulfed fist at the same time. "I can't come again…please!" She begged.

"You will," Astoria responded, rotating faster. "And you'll never betray me again. THAT BITCH, GRAAAFFFF!"

Luna hardly remembered that last orgasm, only the feeling of being flayed, opened, exposed, and on fire.

When she woke from her mild stupor, the small blonde found herself in the arms of Astoria. They were lying on the softest bed Luna had ever felt as Astoria massaged her sore bits apologetically.

"Lune," she asked wearily. "Was that too much?" Astoria kneaded out a kink in her shoulder blade. Luna winced.

"Well, umm, it was certainly more intense than anything I've ever done. But, I managed." She gave Astoria a small smile.

"You didn't use your safe word," she said, feeling guilty.

"You seemed like you needed to fight some inner nargles, I was happy to be the punching bag." The dark haired witch kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry." That was a very hard thing for someone like Astoria to say, but she thought it prudent in this particular instance. "Seeing you with the Weasley girl really – "

"Astoria Eloise Malfoy formerly Greengrass, this has nothing to do with Ginny and you know it. It does, however, have everything to do with the lioness in the room." Luna said smartly. Astoria looked at her in the way she always did when Luna impressed with her intuitiveness, which she had to admit, happened often.

"We're not supposed to get jealous," Astoria spoke barley above a whisper. "It's against the rules Draco and I outlined. And anyway, this isn't me. I feel clammy and insecure. I am always me. Unapologetically the person I want to be. When I'm not – I change that. I wouldn't let my family make me into someone I'm not and I won't let Draco either."

"But Tor, you love him."

"Yes…Yes I do." Astoria looked skyward. "Lune, do you think he's falling for her?" She asked earnestly. It was such a break from her normal calculated behavior that it took, even Luna, by surprise.

"I think it would be impossible for one to love anyone else if they'd already fallen for you." Astoria knelt down and kissed Luna tenderly on the lips. She meant it to be a peck but found once she started it was almost impossible to stop. She moved lightly atop the blonde, embracing her tiny form and drawing her near. She combed her long blonde locks with her hands. Luna broke away, short of breath. "Tor, we have to stop. This is arousing me and that hurts right now," she said as blunt as ever. Astoria laughed. Luna thought her laugh sounded like honey felt.

"Can you just umm – "Astoria struggled for the words, confused (herself) by what she wanted. But Luna understood without her having to say it. She guided Astoria into an embrace – just holding her.

* * *

**Author's note:** Whoop there another one is! How'd you like it? Ask me questions, tell me about your current feels? I love all you lovely humans leaving reviews – you are my favorites!With that in mind, I've decided to do a little competition; the reader with the most reviews (one counted per chapter) by the end of this fic will get to request any Harry Potter pairing of their choice and I will write a lemony one shot for them. So, **Review, Review, Review**! Thanks for your continued support,

XXX PTP


	9. Sniches, Zabini's and Apple Bums

It was a beautiful day in Diagon alley, owls flew overhead with the afternoon rush, wizards and witches alike talked and laughed gleefully in the crisp fall air. And in an opening beneath a modest floral print dress, Ginny Weasley felt a breeze between her legs as she walked. A breeze that elicited a precarious kind of tickle, resonating in her lower abdomen. Those who passed smiled and waved at the famous witch, in awe of her beauty, blissfully unaware that her most private of areas were exposed to the streets, uncovered and quite excited from the thrill. They were ignorant to the instructions left on her nightstand that morning, telling her to report nickerless in the alley behind The Charred Feather. The note wasn't signed but it was no mystery from who it had come. A request so specifically twisted could come from none other than Blaise Zabini. See, The Charred Feather was a sweet shop owned by Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, the latter of which had the young Miss Weasley's cherry.

"How was your walk?"

"Dean's shop? Very typical of you, Zabini! Your obsession with my Ex's is really getting out of hand." Ginny turned into the alley on the side of Dean's shop, leaning against the brick, fully aware of the affect she had on the former slytherin. Blaise's eyes combed over her right leg as she dragged her stiletto up the wall, hinting at the slick red folds waiting for him.

"You're pretty cocky for a witch magically bond to fulfil my every fantasy today." Blaise brought his strong, coarse hand up Ginny's thigh, teasing at her opening. "What shame Red," he badgered. "What happen to your Gryffindor pride?" Ginny rolled her eyes with a lot more effort than would usually be necessary. She would rather relive her first year at Hogwarts then tell him this, but Blaise Zabini had the long, thick fingers of a God and his stupid smug smile made her wet every time.

"You're pretty cocky for a guy who had to win a bet to get hot girl to hang out with him for a day!"

"I'm married," he pressed her further against the wall, her shoulder blades locking intimately with the brick behind her. "Trust me, Weasley, she's not complaining." He cemented her to the spot with a large hand around her throat. He used the other to sooth torturous circles around her inner lips. She could feel herself gush on his waiting hand. He let out a self-satisfied chuckle.

"You're forgetting I said 'hot girl', Zabini. I'm afraid your beloved Pansy doesn't make the cut." Blaise wasn't grinning anymore, nor were his strokes soothing. He thrust three fingers into snatch hard, hot liquid seeped down his palm. Ginny thighs of their own accord. Her hips thrust forward with every intrusion. She hadn't realized how horny her wildly wicked walk had made her. The base of his hand grazed her delicate bud as he worked, sending jolts of icy pleasure about her pink and panting form.

Ginny Weasley was by no means a silent sexual participant. She loved dirty and the echoing sound of her own lamentations but right now she was in the middle of perhaps the most populated wizard location in Britain and discursion was paramount. Of course, it didn't help that that fact turned her on.

"What was that you said about my wife?"

"I said she – ahhh haAH!" Blaise had brought his other hand down to probe a finger into her neglected asshole – it was her favorite of the pleasures after all. The deed was raunchy, dirty and (best of all) forbidden for a proper lady. There was nothing Ginny Weasley loved more than shoving it to the patriarchy by getting a thick cock shoved up her ass. She out a long stream of low growls at his touch. He knew he had her now. Blaise grinned set of full white teeth, his impressive jaw line becoming more prominent with the expression. His tall, lean frame kept her pressed against the brick, while she felt warmth of his full lips on her neck. Sometimes she just looked at the beautiful bronze man and was close to coming; Blaise Zabini was a walking aura of lust and the fact that he knew it made him all the more sexy. Bollocks, Ginny thought, why'd he have to be so damn attractive? It would be way easier to hate she wasn't so focused on fucking him every minute.

"You better quiet down, Red, or all of Diagon alley will hear you." She was mesmerized by his flexing forearms pumped inside her from both ends. She bit her lower lip to keep from crying out, her toes curled uncomfortably in her pumps as she listened to the oblivious passersby enjoying their mundane conversations. They had no idea their precious athlete was riding something other than a broom, out in the open where anyone could see. With each chime of the Bakery front door, the stakes got higher and made Ginny's insides beg for more.

"mmm Harder," Ginny moaned in his ear. Blaise felt a shiver roll through him as he added a finger in each hole, thrusting ever faster. Ginny Weasley was his kryptonite. She refused to let him be in charge. Her pure redhead bullheadedness made her a challenge and Slytherin's had to win. He knew that each of her mouthwatering moans were filled with a combination of passion and self-hatred. Those were his little victories.

"Oh fuck!" Ginny banged her back against the brick to keep herself from calling out. Her legs trembled from the strain of trying to stay upright (thank merlin for quidditch). Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw a man in the window the bookstore across the street. Hidden behind the shelves, his hands worked his rather impressive rod as he watched the pair. "Bloody hell!" Ginny cursed.

"You found our little audience member, have you?" Blaise said nonchalantly as he took to his knees in front of his ginger goddess. Just as he was about to put his mouth to the place that was sure to finish her, Ginny yanked his chin up with a trembling grp. His hands halted their movement within her, she let out an involuntary moan of disapproval.

"You've known … he was there… all this time?" Her voice came out in short breaths, as she felt her openings pulse around Blaise's still fingers.

"But of course… not suddenly shy are you Weasley" he asked as he swung her leg over his shoulder and began pumping into her again. "You've made him a very happy man."

"You fancy a bit of fun?" Ginny asked, lips red a swollen, eyes dark with yearning and seductive voice that made his cock lurch in his trousers.

"What's you have in mind bellezza mia?"

"mmmmm, you're so sexy." she moaned because Italian rolled like syrup down her body.

She allowed herself a naughty giggle as she unbuttoned her dress to her navel, pulling out her tits and putting on her show for their voyeur. She threw back her long red main as she slammed her pussy and ass onto Blaise's hands. She caught the man's eye from across the way, at first he seemed embarrassed, tried to cover up his exposed manhood but Ginny had other plans. She bit her bottom lip, giving him a coy wave with one hand as she pinched an exposed nipple with the other. She began to spasm he pumped furiously at his erection, never breaking eye contact. Pedestrians crossed their path as they played their impish game, never breaking eye contact.

"Fuck you're sexy," Blaise said burring his face in her cunt. He sucked on her clit as his fingers worked below. Ginny didn't have to try to put on a show anymore, it was happening naturally as her long awaited orgasm spilled from within her, catching her breath. Her chest heaved she watched the man's come slide between the slits of his fist. Blaise watched Ginny beam with satisfaction then slouch against the wall, seemingly spent.

"Can't be tired yet, Red. We're not nearly finished," he threatened.

"We better not be," she said, pulling him up by his collar and attaching his mouth with her own. She wrapped her tongue around his, pressing his body so flush against hers that her back felt like permanent wall fixture. Blaise grabbed a hearty handful of her ass, smacking it, then grabbing it again. Ginny reached down to undo his trousers, frankly horrified that he still had them on.

"Not yet." He said stepping away from her. She gave him a sexy pout in return. She sucked her fingers like it was his cock, slid them down her chest then started fucking the air, daring him not to enter her. It was times like these in which Blaise reflected upon his life and began to wonder what he had done in a past existence that made him so incredibly lucky in this one. "I have a present for you," he said in a low seductive tone. "Turn around, hands on the wall and bend over."

"And if I don't?" Blaise did not even dignify her defiance with a verbal response. He merely grabbed a long handful of her hair, flipped her around and slammed her chest up against the wall. Her nipples rubbed against the brig, making the redhead chirp with pain and exhilaration. Ginny felt his erect member press against her thigh – his warm breath at her ear. "Let's try this again. Hands on the wall and bend over," he said it in a dark whisper that made arousal roll down her leg. Blaise removed himself from her and watched her do as she was told.

He pulled two gold balls the size of walnuts out of his pocket. "You feel that?" He asked, running the first ball along her core. Ginny breathed into the sensation and nodded. "Good girl," he mused, running the second ball down her spine, sending a shiver through her body. He rolled the first ball into pussy, pushing it up into her cavern until it hit soft bumpy ridge.

"Oh wow," she hummed as it seemed to expand within her. Ginny felt little attachments, like feathers swirl around inside her. "What is that?" she asked as she felt the heat slowly build in her again.

"They're vibrating snitches." He lubed the second snitch and eased it into her puckered hole, once settled its wings too began to twirl about inside her. "Best part is, it comes with a silencing charm so they can go as high as you want and never make sound."

"It feels so good," Ginny said, righting herself.

"That's nothing," Blaise laughed, taking a remote out of his other pocket and pressing a button. The wings moved faster and the snitches began to buzz. Ginny felt like her insides had come alive. He pressed the button again and watched as the redhead stumbled onto him for support. "Better get ahold of yourself, Weasley, You're about to pay your ex a little visit."

"You can't be serious, Blaise? I can barely stand." She actually looked nervous, dare he say…innocent – he was definitely serious. "Yyyou're barking if you actually think I'm going in there."

"Oh my sweet fiery Ginny dear, you're magically bond to me for the day remember. So, you better put on your game face and make those fit legs of yours function because I suddenly have a craving for a sausage egg and cheese on toast." He began to re-button the top button on her dress. "Doesn't that sound nice?" He asked chipper, she scowled at him. "You know what, get yourself one too. It might take longer but I think it will be worth it in the end." He appraised her with far too amused eyes. "There you are, all done up nice and pretty." He pat her on the butt in the direction of the shop. Ginny knees quaked and heart raced, she was an adventurous person but this was pushing it. "I'll be watching from here," he continued with a shit eating grin. He tapped the wall with his wand and Ginny saw, with a groan that he now had full few of the inside of The Charred Feather.

"I loathe you," she said as she braved walking the streets. Blaise pressed the up button again in response. Ginny reeled at the sudden increase in vibration, knocking into a woman and her son. "Excuse me. IIII I'm so sorry." Her face must have been the color of a tomato.

"You're Ginny Weasley!" the little boy yelled. "Can I have your autograph? Mum, can I have paper and a pen please?" The quidditch star took a deep breath and tried to think of anything that would calm herself down; blast ended strewts, Stan Shunpike, Professor Snape…Mmmm Professor Snape lifting up her skirt and fucking her in poisons class. Shit – no – Ginny, pull yourself together. Meanwhile, Blaise was toppled over with laughter as he watched her squirm from the sidelines.

"Sssure, what's your name?"

"Rupert Alfred Dunny!" He said delighted. "You can use my back to write."

Try as she might Ginny could only manage a very shaky, _Lovely to meet you Rupert, see you at the next match._ Signing it with perhaps the worst signature she had ever given.

"Thank you," the mother said warmly then the two of them were off. Ginny walked into the café like a little girl wearing her mother's heels or maybe like Blaise would be walking after she destroyed his manhood for making her do this. That thought, though comforting, only seemed to give her increased satisfaction. With each step the snitches hit new spots within her and it felt so. Damn. Good.

"Gods," she murmured under her breath.

"Ginny Weasley is that you?" Dean said cheerfully from the other side of the counter. He had gotten taller since Hogwarts and his once lanky physique, rounded out with definition. His smile still lit up the room, though, that certainly hadn't changed. He still had those big puppy dog eyes that made fifteen year old Ginny swoon. Oooh and his curly cue hair. He skillfully hopped over the counter and pulled his ex into a tight embrace. Physical contact was the last thing she needed, but it felt wonderful and he smelled like pastries. She allowed herself to indulge in the pleasure of it all for just a second.

Perhaps a second too long, because Ginny felt her vibration go up another notch. She squeezed tightly to Dean's back, letting out a half moaning breath in his ear.

"Mmm, "she said quickly trying to cover it up. "Everything smells so good. Yyyou always tttalked about starting a shop. It looks great." She spoke very quickly like she always did when nervous.

"Blimey, you're warm Gin!" He pulled out of the hug, rubbing her arms. Oh if he would just stop touching her and showing her those adorable little dimples on his cheeks. Bloody hell, she was so horny Ginny seriously considered pulling her ex into the back of his shop and fucking him senseless. "Gin?" Dean said concerned.

"Huh," she almost drooled. "Oh yeah, it's bloody hot outside."

"Well come in, sit in the air-conditioning while I get your food." He motioned for Ginny to sit at one of the bar stools at his front counter. As she sat, the snitch in her ass reverberated within her. She gripped the edge of the counter for balance, biting her lower lip so hard she thought she'd drawn blood. "What can I get for Ms. Weasley?"

"Tttwo. Sausage egg and cheese on toast please."

"How do you like your sausage?"

"Long and thick…I mean well done. ." Ginny shrugged her shoulders awkwardly. Dean grabbed one of her hands.

"You are just as cheeky as ever, you know that? Gods every time I see you, you get more gorgeous." Such simple words, such a powerful affect. He was always that sweet; she remembered how gentle he'd touched her when they lost their virginities together. How tender his hands were across her body. She let out a sigh.

"You look great too," she said hastily. She crossed her legs – worse, made things much worse! She tapped her hands on the counter. There was this anxious buildup in her lower abdomen so intense it felt like she desperately needed to go to the bathroom. Except she didn't have to pee, she had to come – bad!

"Oi Finnigan," Dean shouted behind him. "I need two _thick_ sausage egg and cheese on toast." Dean winked at her. "Should be ready in a bit." A sweat started to break out on Ginny's forehead as she tried to keep her top half composed. She felt one of the wings slip from within her folds and flutter lightly across her clit. She was done for.

"Ahhhhhmmm" She squealed as the wing poked, prodded and vibrated against her exposed nub.

"Are you OK?"

"I dropped my… Oh fuuc – excuse. Huh" Ginny ducked her head under the counter to try to give herself a breather. She took two deep breaths then returned to a seated position.

"You sure you're alright?" Ginny bit her lip and nodded.

"Order up," she heard Seamus say in a thick Scottish accent. A rush of relief went through her. That was until Blaise bumped the vibration up two more notches.

"OH GOAH!" Desperate for a way to cover up her climax, Ginny grabbed onto Deans shirt and pulled him into a heated kiss, moaning into lips as she came all over his stool. When she was done, she was relieved to find that the vibrations had stopped. She pulled back from Dean so embarrassed it was making her sick. The whole café was looking at her and Dean. He had an ornery expression, like a unrepentant child who'd just misbehaved.

"Gin did you just…" He grinned raising an eyebrow.

"Can I just have my food? How much do I owe you?" She spoke robotically, not making eye contact with him.

"It's on the house." Dean grabbed her food, put it in a take away bag and handed it to Ginny. "It's been awhile, but I do remember what it feels like to swallow your orgasms."

"Dean, Oh my God!" Ginny giggled as she tried to exit as quickly as possible.

"_Come _again soon!" He yelled after her. Ginny practically sprinted to the side ally, immediately whacking Blaise when she arrived.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She chastised.

"I don't know what you're talking about Weasley, that was the funniest display I've seen in a long time."

"Well it was the most mortifying experience of my life so…" She crossed her arms over her chest. Blaise smiled down at her.

"Aww, you're kind of cute when you're humiliated," he commented.

"Fuck you!"

* * *

Later that evening at the Zabini estate, Pansy had followed in her husband's footsteps and stolen another one of Draco's Mistresses. She was wall, dark, sexy and the former slytherin could not get enough.

"AAN Angelina…" Pansy ran her hand through her long dark locks after her last of countless orgasms that day.

"Yes Princess?" Angelina said, taking one last taste of the Pansy's sweet twat before crawling her bare form up to meet her lips. She lay atop her, rolling her body against dark haired witch below. Angelina loved watching her eyes go dark with rekindled arousal, loved watching the way the ache in her core made Pansy's generally severe face turn soft. "Gods you're stunning," Angelina said before she closed the gap between their lips. Heat coursed through their bodies when they kissed, like them sharing oxygen meant sharing every inch of themselves with each other; legs weaved like quilts, chests stuck together like glue, dancing to a chorus of lost laments.

Pansy slid her nails along Angelina's long muscular torso and gripped onto her round, plump ass. Angelina thanked her by nibbling a line down her jaw so gingerly that every nerve in Pansy's body felt electrified.

"Your mouth is perfection!" Pansy said breathily.

"Better than your husbands?" Angelina looked up at the younger girl with playful eyes. She flicked her tongue into Pansy's waiting mouth, pulling back anytime the witch tried to make a lasting connection. She giggled a warm, taunting tune.

"Now you're not playing fair, Johnson… You know that's against the rules."  
"Hmph," Angelina sounded mock-exasperated. She rolled off of Pansy, turning her back to her.

"No" Pansy called, splaying herself across the curly haired witch. "Come back to me!" She moved her body in an S shape on top of Angelina. "You know you can't resist my tattoo." It was true, Angelina adored the long spiraling snake down Pansy's back, it was like a roadmap to her perfect – "or my petite… Ang what do you call it?" Pansy laughed.

"Apple Bum!"

"Yeah," Pansy shook her ass playfully until she got Angelina to smile. Little did she know, her smile had nothing to do with her lovely behind and everything to do with adorable personality Pansy kept hidden deep inside. These past few months Angelina had gotten to know the real Pansy and she would not quit until everyone else did too.

"Alright, my little Viper," Angelina began, "explain to me these illustrious rules. Now are these rules all slytherins follow?"

"First off, it's really only the pureblood slytherin elite that participate," Pansy curled herself into Angelina's arms. "For example, my parents had an open marriage as does Draco's and the Greengrass's. It began due to the necessity of arranged marriages to keep the bloodline pure."

"So you could have your muggles and mudbloods on the side," Angelina commented, disgusted. Pansy shrugged her shoulders.

"That's history."

"A not so distant history."

"_Anyway_, there are some rules that are obvious, discretion: those outside the community can't know. Not producing any bastards from one of your lovers. The other rules vary according to what works for the couple."

"Oooh, what are your special rules?"

"Well, Blaise and I are a love match so we obviously can't have feelings for another people. And even if it's just to sleep with them, we can't tell another person we're in love with them."

"Other than that, you can do whatever you want, with anyone you want?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Angelina looked down at her suspiciously.

"Pretty much?" Pansy rolled her eyes.

"You're dreadfully nosey!"

"Spill!"

"Draco and I aren't allowed to do anything with each other." Angelina looked down at her raven haired witch questioningly. "Back in school Draco and I used to date."

"Bloody hell, Parkinson – "

"Zabini."

"Whatever. Tell me something the whole school doesn't already know. You followed him around like a house elf."

"Don't push your luck!" She commanded her face scrunched up like an angry troll. A cute troll, but a troll none the less.

"My apologies," Angelina said, bowing her head whilst trying not to laugh.

"Well it might interest you to know that it wasn't a one sided thing. He liked to put on this show like he was this big bad slytherin," reminds me of someone else I know, Angelina thought to herself, "but we grew up together, spent all our holidays practically inseparable. He loved me too. But he was supposed to marry Daphne Greengrass and me, Theodore Nott. The summer before sixth year we'd gotten so serious that we went to our parents and told them we'd like to break off the engagements. They didn't mind, of course, as long as we were both pure bloods."

"So what happened?"

"Well, pride is a big deal amongst the Slytherin and the Malfoys are Pureblood royalty. Daphne's parents were not pleased and neither was she."

"But I thought you and Daphne were like best mates." Pansy nodded her head. "Oh."

"Yeah. They started sleeping together and he broke my heart… Wow this story is really a mood kill."

"Go on," Angelina prodded, enthralled in the story like it was one of Hermione's books.

"He cheated on me with my best friend, so I started sleeping with his."

"That's how you and Blaise got together? That's uhh – "

"Less than romantic, I know, but Blaise was there for me and we fell for each other hard."

"I bet you did fall _hard_ for each other," Pansy gave Angelina a 'that wasn't your best' kind of look. The quidditch pro silently agreed and motioned for Pansy to continue.

"Right after the war, Blaise proposed and asked Draco to be his best man. Apparently, that meant trying to get me back. Blaise found out and told him he'd kill him if he ever spoke to me again."

"How did you all start being on non-murder terms with each other again?"

"During the post-war trials, Draco was the leading witness coming forward about deatheater involvement, him and Astoria. They both turned in their own parents but Draco asked her if they could spare my dad." Pansy stopped making eye contact with Angelina and her voice got all low and frail. "My Mum died in the war… and umm my Dad wasn't going to last much longer." Pansy sat up with her hands in her face, Angelina tried put a hand on her shoulder but Pansy shrugged away. "Please don't." Angelina watched her wipe her tears away. "He's gone now too, but because of Draco, at least I didn't have to spend my last year with him in a cell in Azkaban. You just can't stay mad at person when they do something like that for you."

"Yeah," Angelina said softly.

"Draco wasn't even going to tell us he'd done it. But umm, you know how Astoria is, when she wants something – she gets it. She wanted a happy Draco and knew that wasn't going to happen without Blaise in his life. So, of course, we did as we were told." Pansy laughed to herself at the memory. "Crossing Astoria is never wise."

"So I've heard," Angelina mused, thinking of her friend Hermione.

"Blaise's only caveat was that Draco and I remain strictly platonic." Angelina put her legs on either side of Pansy, running her soft hands up and down Pansy's sides. She kissed the crook of her neck.

"I'm so sorry Pans," She began, "about your parents. I didn't know." She lightly traced a path up her arms with her fingertips until she reached her shoulder blade then went back down the path again.

"It's ok. Nobody cares who dies on the losing side of wars." Pansy looked up at Angelina to see if she would argue, but the elder witch just continued her calming strokes along her arms. That was one of the best things about Angelina, Pansy thought, she understood the importance of silence. She lay her head back on her shoulder as Angelina spread her palms out between her breasts, down her abdomen and back up again. Her touch was a soft gift; not aggressive or even overtly sexual, though Pansy would be lying if she said it wasn't arousing. For the first time, however, she indulged in leisurely pace, let it take her mind places she dare not often go. "I'm not a racist bitch, you know," Pansy said in the most modest voice Angelina had ever heard her use, "not anymore anyway. I know blood status doesn't matter. I just feel like I'm betraying them. I mean they died fighting for that stupid cause… I – I know how that sounds."

"It makes since." Angelina's hands made their way down her inner thigh, needing small circles into her porcelain skin as she went. They traced the outline of her pelvic bone then back to the base of her lower back. Pansy's skin was alive, every inch covered with beautiful beady goose bumps. As she leaned further into Angelina, Pansy felt her nipples hard against her back and the warmth radiating from her center. She brought her hand up to the elder witch's chin, bringing her lips down to meet her own. The kiss went at its own speed, cautious at first because of what they'd just shared. Pansy's tongue found Angelina's, claiming it completely before letting their lips touch again. The two moaned together. Angelina's expert hands made their way to the young witch's breasts, massaging them until her nipples were at full erect sensitivity.

"Ahhhh," Pansy said barely above a whisper, but Angelina could feel the arousal roll through her.

"Lay on your stomach, Princess." She didn't dare argue as Angelina guided her into the position she wanted. Angelina pulled out her wand and enchanted, "accio baby oil." The plastic bottle sored to her instantly.

"Why do you keep baby oil in your purse?" Pansy asked amused. Angelina squeezed a hearty sized glob the itches tatted back.

"Shhhh," Angelina said softly, deflecting the question. She spread the oil along the length, straddling her legs just below her ass.

"Fine, Ang, keep your dirty secrets. Oooh there!" She exclaimed as Angelina gave special attention to one of the many knots on her back. "Oooh yeah."

"Feel good?"

"Mmmhmmm!"

"Why are you so tense?"

"I'm not," Pansy said defensively.

"Oh you aren't, are you?" Angelina added gradual pressure to another one of her knots.

"Salazar, that's good!" She sighed again into another one of the elder girl's ministrations. "Fine, if you must know, I've been at the gym seven days a week trying to keep up with Ginny Weasley's immaculate athlete body. I'm not so much stressed as sore," Pansy laughed weakly.

"I can feel that," Angelina said moving lower on her back. She squeezed oil on her cute ass that bounced by the touch. Angelina kneaded and worked the flesh. Pansy's legs opened wider and she began to press her center against the bed, moving in figure eights. Angelina barely noticed, she was too entranced by the round perfection that was Pansy Parkinson's backside. She felt her pulse quicken just thinking about all the things she wanted to do to it. "Not that my opinion matters, but your body's pristine just the way it is."

"You just like my apple bum," Pansy teased.

"Sure do. It's better than Ginny's." Angelina bent down spread her lips across her left ass cheek, sucking at the pert skin.

"Mmmm," Pansy whimpered. Angelina kissed her way to the other side, biting a juicy peace then letting it go again. "oooh, ahhh" She gave one cheek a little smack, sucking the sore area into her mouth until it left a mark. Pansy panted and squirmed beneath her. "You're killing me, Johnson," the small girl said breathily. "She's got better tits than me, Weasley," Pansy continues once she'd composed herself.

"Is that so?" Angelina laid across her back, reached her hands underneath their bodies and got a good handle on her chest. "I don't think so… I like your little titties." She kissed up her neck while squeezing and pinching her hard nipples. Angelina let her lips tickle Pansy's pulse point. It couldn't be considered a touch, but her warm breath made the young witch croon with satisfaction. She licked a line up her neck until she was suckling on her earlobe. Pansy raised her chest so Angelina had better access to her breasts. Taking the hint, the elder witch alternated firm twists with light flicks on the bloomed buds. The heat building in Pansy's lower abdomen was getting rather out of hand, her whole body ached to be touched there.

"My pussy's pulsing and you haven't even touched me there yet." Angelina moaned at her words.

"Mmm keep talking about your pussy, that's so hot."

"My cunt is begging for you to taste it. So hot and wet, I can smell myself from here."

"That's it Princess, what do you want me to do," Angelina lowered herself back down until she was eye- level with the sweet slit she described.

"I want you to spread me open." Angelina did as she said, letting her fingers circle her slick entrance."

"Ohhh Gods…mmmm yes."

"You're so wet, baby." Angelina slid a finger shallowly into her entrance then pulled it out again. She repeated that teasing motion until the whole length was buried within. She started the process over again with a second finger.

"Gods Ang, please fuck me already!"

"Hey Zabini? You know what's good for muscle relaxation – "Pansy let out a farel growl in response – "coming!" With that Angelina buried her face in Pansy's folds, thrusting her fingers with added force and lapping up her juices.

"Oh Fuck!"

Every place Angelina touched radiated heat, her inner thigh, her abs, even her apple bum. One might have thought her feverish if they didn't know any better. Pansy arched her back and lifted her ass in the air to give Angelina better access. She licked a slow line from her pussy to her puckered hole. She let her tongue tease at the little hole's circumference.

"You're going to make me come so fast…Holy shit!" Hot liquid dripped down Pansy's thigh just in time for Angelina to savor its tangy sweetness. She inserted two fingers in her pussy again, curling them so they hit just the right – "Yesss, right there."

"Right here, Princess?" Angelina began to bang her fingers on her G spot. Pansy gripped the banister of the black wooden bed frame, her legs shuttering. Each of Angelina's impressive thrusts was punctuated by the boom of rocking wood against wall and the wails of a woman in rapture. "You going to come for me, baby?"

"mmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMM," was all Pansy could manage. She wanted to come so bad but she desperately wanted to make the intensity of the orgasm last.

"How about now?" Angelina added her mouth to the regime, flicking her tongue against her engorged click with haste.

"UH. Oh Ang…" thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust, lick, swirl, nibble, Pansy pulled back hard on bed posts as she came into Angelina's mouth. This was Angelina's favorite part, watching her prey tremor involuntarily in the wake of an impressive climax. Watching them struggle to get their breathing and heart rate to a normal speed. All were beautiful representations of a job well done, of a cock well sucked or a pussy well eaten. "Honestly," Pansy began when she woke form her post orgasmic stupor, "when it comes you, I have the stamina of second year virgin." Angelina giggled, crawling up Pansy until her hand casually held Pansy's left perky tit.

"Well lucky for you, we're women and can always go again," her hand on her breast became not so casual.

"Oh, no you don't," Pansy stopped her, using impressive strength to flip the taller which over and pin her to the mattress. "It's your turn."

* * *

Another one complete. I hoped you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it ;). As for the lovely guest reviewer that asked that I bring "Just as I can be so cruel" back on the internet, I'm sorry to say that I didn't write that fic but if you find it let me know…sounds interesting. I also would like to apologize for being so late again. I update whenever I can – honest! But to make up for it, I created a facebook page for my stories, it has photos of all the characters mentioned in the story so far. The **link: media/set/?set=a.490474141121682.1073741829.490427771126319&amp;type=3&amp;uploaded=1** Let your freak flags fly my loves,

XXX PTP


	10. The Unfamiliar Familiar Face

"The presentation needs something, it's so…I don't know, what do you think Draco?" Hermione paced up in down in Draco Ministry office, hands on her hips. She was wearing what looked like the female version of one of Draco's suits; she wore tight, skinny legged, slacks, a white button down and a fitted black blazer over top. If the androgyny of it wasn't already driving Draco crazy, than her strappy heals and bright red lipstick surly did him in. "Draco? Are you even listening to me?"

"I'm going to be honest," he began, "for the past fifteen minutes, I haven't been paying attention to anything but how amazing you look in those slacks." A shy smile appeared on her lips, still blushing even though he complimented her practically every chance he got.

"You're useless!" She gave him a mock stern expression. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, you focus on the task at hand."

"I'd rather have you in hand," he said arching a lascivious eyebrow. He pulled her by her blazer's edge, tickling her side until she fell on his waiting lap. Draco watched her nose and the corners of her eyes scrunch together like they did when she laughed. He listened to the musical sound of her giggles by his ear and felt his heart flutter. "You're so adorable it hurts, you know that?"

She grinned from ear to ear, burrowing her embarrassed face in her palms. "Stop it." She said in her hands. He shook his sleek blonde head of hair.

"Not a chance, Granger." He put a delicate hand under her chin and brought her lips up to meet his. A heat ran through Hermione's body, but it wasn't arousal and the kiss – it wasn't passionate. It was sweet and gentle and loving. Hermione pulled away, resting her small fists against his chest. He looked up at his witch with a dazed questioning expression. Hermione glided off his lap, smoothing out her suit and loose curls gone astray.

"Umm," she said softly, a little sadness in her eyes. "The presentation. Any thoughts?"

"Oh I have many thoughts but none of them are about that silly presentation. Come back here."

"Draco, I'm serious." She said taking a deep breath and pointing to the ideas board she'd been working on earlier. "Come on." He straightened up.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, we just haven't gotten much accomplished and it's not as if we have an unlimited amount of time to work with."

"Ok," Draco said, knowing there was more to the story but not daring to push it.

"Good, now what's it missing." He pouted, looking to the ceiling, she hadn't been this short with him in months.

"It's boring." He offered dully.

"Excuse me?" Draco actually thought he saw her twitch. You know, which lifted his spirits.

"Yeah. The works brilliant but I don't care about any of it." Hermione looked livid and Draco got his smile back.

"Oh. Is that what you think?" She said her voice hitting the top of its register. "Well if you don't care about it then what are we doing all this bloody work for? Arrg, I could kill you!"

"No, you silly woman. Not me personally, but if I were a person who didn't already want to expose the wizarding world than this presentation wouldn't convince me. We need heart… Something human." Her eyes opened wide and froze in midair. Draco delightedly watched the cogs in her brain piece everything together.

"We need muggle born parents!" She said smartly, like Draco was about to award her points to her house. "And half-bloods and mixed families."

"It's perfect! Who better to prove that muggles can accept wizards, than the muggles who have already done it?" Draco stared up at her cockily, shrugging at his own brilliance. Hermione was a bit in awe of it herself.

"Unbelievable. I've been staring at that board all morning and you concentrate for two seconds and have it all figured out." Hermione huffed.

"What can I say, love, I'm just that good. Now come here and tell me I'm wonderful," he demanded. Hermione sauntered over, weaving her hands into Draco's.

"It's an excellent idea," she said honestly, rolling her eyes.

"And do I get an award for such excellence?"

"It depends," She swung a legs over either side of his lap, resting her center against his manhood. She ran her hands threw his hair, kissing him by his left ear. "On what you want me to do, Mr. Malfoy?" she whispered. Draco audibly chuckled with glee. He loved it when Hermione went all sexy professional.

"Hmm, let me think." He pat her on the ass, squeezing the material through her slacks. Hermione giggled into his shoulder, her curls tickling his neck. She felt his erection press teasingly against her core, when she was struck by an idea.

"Mr. Malfoy," she asked timidly, "can I umm… give you a blow job?" Her cheeks reddened from dimple to chin but her eyes were alight with desire.

Draco felt himself twitch in his trousers. She was possibly the sweetest and sexiest combination he'd ever come across in his life and it was doing crazy things to the wizard. He could only nod.

Hermione bit onto her bottom lip with glee. She slid down his legs, ducking her head underneath his desk, as she rubbed her hands along his clothed inner thighs. Already, he lurched in his chair. She rose to her knees, unhooking his belt and unzipping his trousers with her teeth. She couldn't help but smile up at him, she felt so…sexy.

But once his pants and boxers were at his ankles and his cock between her eyes, at full attention and ready to be devoured, Hermione froze. "I've umm never done this before, so you're going to have to couch me through it, ok?" He looked down at the witch between his legs, shocked.

"Wait are you being serious or is this a sex thing?" Hermione blushed to her toes. Why did she even ask to do this? Draco looked into her nervous hazel eyes and knew his answer. "No offense, but how is that even possible? I mean _we do a lot of stuff, _Granger."

"Well never this," she said defensively, practically talking to his penis. A member that leapt with excitement at what was about to happen. How in all of the wizarding fucking world did Draco Malfoy get lucky enough to be able tell Hermione perfectionist Granger exactly how he wanted his prick sucked?

"Don't worry love, rumor has it, you're a fast learning." She grinned at that, kissing him on the head of his sensitive manhood. Draco shivered. "Alright, we're off to great start," he encouraged. "Most of its instinct and you've certainly got good ones. So just do what you feel and I'll direct you from there." She nodded her head, focused, like she was about to tackle a particularly difficult potion. If this witch only knew the effect she had on him, he breathed.

She began by massaging his inner thighs, as she left lingering and wet kisses up his shaft. Draco grasped on to his chair with a sigh. She then licked a line up the same path, engulfing his mushroom tip between her lips with a pop. She danced her tongue around it's circumference before venturing to taste the salty liquid at the top.

Draco let out groan as he watched her experiment with him, as he watched her eyes light up with the satisfaction of solving a new puzzle.

"Try putting it further in," he coached gently. She did, slowly filling her mouth with his cock one inch at a time. "Mmm good," he said trying to maintain control, "Now suck in." Hermione did has she was told, her cheeks hallowing in the process. "Harder," he said, his voice low with lust. Hermione removed him from her mouth and began using her own salvia to work him with her hands. She knew how to do this, she thought. She tightened her hand around his shaft, like she knew he liked, and pumped with a speedy and practiced hand.

"Uhh!" Draco groaned, bucking into her fist. Hermione brought his dick back to her mouth, bobbing up and down as she worked him where her mouth couldn't reach. Draco Malfoy was no small man in that department and it was a bit of a struggle to fit in Hermione's small mouth. She sucked in again, moaning around his girth. He bucked into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. She hummed again around his cock. He let out a deep growl. She looked up at him with her big doe eyes.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" She asked, worried. He shook his head, his cock flinching with the loss of her contact. "Oh," she giggled, realizing it was a groan of pleasure not pain. "This is making me really horny," she said earnestly. Obviously unaware of the state she'd just left him in. His breath was ragged and his neat hair askew.

"H-h-hermione," he stammered. Hermione Granger just made Draco Malfoy loose himself, she thought wildly to herself.

Encouraged, when she took him in this time she brought him right to the back of her throat. She'd loved the feel of his cock hitting her esophagus. She opened her mouth wide and brought it down faster over and over again until Draco got the hint and started fucking her mouth of his own accord.

"UHH!" He grunted loudly. He tangled his hands in her hair and secured her mouth in place as he rammed into her throat.

"Oh Fuck, Hermione" he hissed over and over again and she loved every second of it. She wondered why so many women saw it as a chore when the power was intense, naughty and exhilarating. She grabbed him again, slowing him down so she could attempt to bring him into her cavity.

"I want you to go deeper," she said, looking up at him as she licked all around his member. She sucked more pre-cum off the tip. Draco shuttered, every part of his body ready to explode and completely at her mercy. He wanted this sensation to last but she was quickly bringing him to climax. "Teach me."

Draco took in a deep breath, willing his prick to hold out just a little bit longer while Hermione Granger attempted to deep throat him. "Y-y-you h-h-have to relax your throat," he managed to get out before she began and was on her own. Draco was preoccupied with trying not to spoil this for himself with an early ejaculation. He had incredible stamina, honestly, this had never been a problem for him before but once Hermione's mouth got involved… "Fucking mmmm" he cursed as he felt the beginnings of her throat allowing him entrance. She took him in further, a tear rolling down her pink cheek. "Swallow," he instructed and sure enough she did.

He felt her throat close and pulse around his head. She did it twice more and it was too much for Draco. He pulled painfully at her curls as ribbons of come shot into her mouth. She didn't know what to do, so she swallowed it, actually enjoying the salty, tangy warmth. Draco's whole body shook post climax and Hermione thought she had never seen him look so vulnerable in a sexual position. She suddenly had the urge to do it all over again.

"So, how was I?" She asked with an ornery smirk that could rival the blonde wizard's above her. He chuckled, she was getting way too good at that.

"Annoyingly perfect," he assured, "like everything else you do."

"Hey Malfoy, have you seen Hermione, Tracy said she was in here with you," a familiar voice said as they barged into Draco's office.

"Damn it Potter, don't you knock!" Hermione shot up in shock and banged her head on the top of Draco's desk.

"Owe."

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Uhh," Draco stammered.

"It's me," Hermione admitted, crawling out from under the desk and rubbing her aching head. "My wand rolled under the desk." Draco, on the other hand, moved himself as close to the desk as possible all too aware of his state of undress.

"Your hair's as wild as ever," Harry said playfully.

"Yeah," she responded, laughing nervously. "You know how it is, has a mind of its own most days."

"Well aren't you going to give me a hug, I'm your best mate. You haven't seen me in over 2 year!" As soon as he said it, and the threat of being caught was behind her, she ran to Harry, suffocating him in her arms.  
"You had me worried sick!" She chastised, not letting go for anything.

"Sick or barking? What's this I hear about you working for – _Malfoy?_"

"Hey, watch how you say my name, Potter!" Draco called irritably.

"It's a long boring story," Hermione said. "I want to hear about you and Egypt or Romania or wherever the hell you've been this time."

"Come on, we can talk about it all over lunch."

"She can't go." Draco barked from his seat.

"Why?" Hermione and Harry said together, then they immediately pointed to each other and said "jinx! Jinx! Jinx!"

"Jinx…Ha, I got you!" Hermione cheered.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"It's a muggle thing," Hermione explained, laughing. "I missed you so much!" She said, hugging Harry again.

"Granger will be working through her lunch today," Draco said matter fact. "I need a complete list of the muggle and mixed families in the wizarding world and a means by which to contact them by the end of the day." It took everything inside Hermione not to laugh. She smiled giddily in his direction.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," she somehow managed to say with a straight face.

"Well lunch tomorrow then. I don't expect you'll starve her two days in a row, Malfoy?" Harry asked indignant.

"What if I do, Potter?" Draco said venomously.

"Then MAYBE I'd have to write you up."

"Oh I'm so afraid of Saint Potter and his shiny Auror's badge." Draco mocked like they were still in school.

"On second thought, Harry, you might want to write him up right now. I assure you, he abuses me regularly," Hermione winked at her boss. He couldn't help but let out a light chuckle. Harry looked between the two of them, confused and curious. "Harry, I would love to have lunch with you tomorrow. In fact, I'll take the whole afternoon off and we'll make day of it."

"Hey!" Draco said, put out that he was stuck in his stupid office chair.

"Great," Harry said, completely ignoring the slytherin. "Hey, do you still live with Ginny? I stopped by your flat and some old witch tried to adopt me."

"Yeah… I still live with her," Hermione said scratching her head. Oh I live with her alright; I share a bed with her and two other witches and sometimes we fuck, Hermione thought anxiously. "We just don't live in the flat anymore." Harry reached in his pocket and pulled out a thick sealed letter with Ginny's name written on the front.

"Could you give this to her as soon as possible?"

"Of course," Hermione said, suddenly feeling guilty about sleeping with love of her best friend's life.

"Thanks Mione." He kissed her on the cheek and left Draco's office, closing the door behind him.

"So you're taking the afternoon off?" Draco questioned, finally pulling up his shorts and trousers. Hermione sat on the edge of his desk, fake coughing into her fist.

"Yeah." Cough. Cough. "I think I'm coming down with something."

"And what am I supposed to do in your absence?"

"I don't know," she pondered. "Shag your wife. You haven't done that in a while." Draco gasped, both impressed and affronted by Hermione's jest.

"Merlin, where did that come from?"

"It was pretty good, right?" She questioned, proud of herself.

"Oh that was full on slytherin level passive aggression, Granger." She shivered, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"I _have _been spending way too much time with you."

"Yeah," he pulled her to him again. "Don't stop."

* * *

Everything was going well for Ginny Weasley, quidditch practices would be starting soon, she was well on her way to saving the burrow and she had become quite accustomed to life as a mistress. That was, everything was going well before she received the letter that threatened to make her heart burst from her chest. She had been absolutely in love with Harry Potter since the day she could remember. Since the day she saw that wild-eyed boy get on the train with her brother Ron. Since he saved her life and the world. Since he chose to love her back.

It had been over two years since she'd heard from him. He'd been out making the world a better place and she'd been what – fucking his enemies? Was she happy he was alive and well, of course. Was she happy he still loved her, yes? Did she feel terrible about that, definitely? Was she ready for the love of her life to hate her – absolutely not!

Ginny stood outside of Grimmald Place in a modest baby blue dress, hair curled, make-up perfect, and nervous as hell. She knocked on the door, already feeling like she was going to cry. But when she saw him standing in the doorway she'd forgotten about all of that. All she cared about was the scruffy, scarless wizard in front of her.

She leapt onto Harry, choking him around the neck and latching her long freckly legs around his waist. She ran her hands through his thick black hair, which he'd spent an hour trying to lay flat, and took in a deep breath of a smell so distinctly him.

"You suck, Harry Potter!" she said, finally allowing him room to breathe. He laughed, having missed the redhead as much as she missed him.

"I know," he responded, "but I plan to make it up to you." She huffed.

"Not likely, though you're certainly able to try." Harry shifted a still attached to him Weasley girl from his front to his back so he could give her a piggy back ride to the kitchen. Ginny nuzzled her head in his shoulder. "Mmmm, something smells good," Ginny commented. "Harry, did you have my mum cook for you for our date?"

"No," Harry said hastily.

"Really, because that smells an awful lot like my mum's chicken and ham pie." She poked her head out to the side, giving him a very disbelieving expression.

"She helped… a bit."  
"mmmhhhmmm, can't pull one over on me Harry Potter."

"But I did most of it, and I made the dessert by myself." Ginny pat him on the chest, a considerably firmer chest than she remembered.

"Don't sweat it, babe. It's actually kind of a relief that mum helped, at least now I know it won't taste like shit." She kissed him on the cheek to ease the blow. He wiped it off his face and returned it to hers with disgust.

"You know, I don't remember you being this mean," Harry offered. He was doing the best he could to put food on their plates with his new permanent ginger attachment.

"Sure you do, Potter, it's part of my charm." Ginny looked at the distance between the plates then back to Harry, knowing that any amount of separation just would not do. "Why is that plate all the way over there?" Harry, immediately realizing his mistake, moved the pie filled plate next to his own.

Harry sat eating, Ginny content on his lap scarfing down first the pie then her favorite desert of all time, chocolate pudding.

"Mmmmmm," Ginny moaned at another spoon full of pudding, "Harry, me and this pudding have a serious spiritual connection." She brought the spoon to her mouth and licked it clean wantonly. Harry could do nothing but marvel at the beautiful woman atop him.

"God, I've missed that," he said. He wrapped a delicate hand around her upper thigh.

"What?" Ginny said amused, obviously missing the mood shift.

"Listening to you moan," he said frankly, bringing his hand further up her thigh. Ginny's body sprang into action under his touch, his gaze, his soft perfect lips.

"Did you keep up with quidditch while you were away?" Ginny blurted, spastically leaping off his lap. She looked at Harry's dumbfounded expression and knew she wanted them to continue but it wasn't fair to him.

"Umm yeah," He responded. "Of course, what kind of question is that?"

"Well I didn't know," Ginny said defensively, all too aware of large space she'd created between her and Harry. Her heart practically cried in her chest for her to rectify that mistake. But she didn't. She just leaned on the wall opposite him, trying not to think about how very much she wanted him deep, deep inside her.

Harry watched the redhead squirm against the wall, he saw her thighs rub together, her lower lip glide in and out of her mouth. He wondered, wishfully, if this was all some sort of teasing foreplay.

"I thought about you when Chudley Cannons won the cup!" She said. Harry grinned brightly.

"Yeah, that was good day!" He rose from his chair, walking toward Ginny against the wall. "But they're not my favorite team anymore." He weaved his finger with hers, moving their joined hands up her body until her wrists were planted on the wall above her head. Her breathe caught in her throat. Bloody hell, no matter how experienced she was in bed, Harry Potter always made her knees quake like a frightened virgin.

"Oh yyeah," she stammered, "since when?" He brought his lips to her neck, kissing a line down to her chest then back up again. He smiled when he felt her breathing shallow.

"Well I root exclusively for the Holly Head Harpies now!"

"Don't be a kiss ass, Potter." Ginny chastised, not able to look into his green eyes so close and full of lust. He held both of her hands above his head with his right arm while he turned her head to face him with the left.

"I assure you, this is genuine, Ginny Weasley. You see, there's this redhead on the team. She's so gorgeous…" He kissed her jaw. "And talented," collarbone, "it's physically painful!"

"Oh yeah?" She said nervously, red tinting her cheeks.

"I'm a bit obsessed, desperately scouring the prophet for any information I can find on the witch," Harry continued, his left hand deftly tracing the outline of her breasts. His thumb ran over a peaking nipple and he teased it lightly. Ginny felt herself pool in her nickers, she was so screwed. "Then there was this issue of Quidditch Weekly, mmmmm," he groaned in her ear, she thought she might explode from listening to that beautiful sound. "There she was, on the cover… riding her broom. Merlin, she was sexy." Harry pressed his erection against her aching core, eliciting one of the moans he loved most to hear. "And there I was, in public, staring at my dream witch, and my trousers became uncomfortably tight." He whispered directly in her ear, she shivered at his hot breath on her jaw. "Gin, do you know what I did?"

She could do nothing but shake her head.

"Come on," he taunted, "I bet you could guess." She squirmed beneath him her need building at an alarming rate. Gods it had been so long since she had him, since he toyed with her this way. Since she was in the arms of someone who loved her.

"You got off on it." She said boldly, challenging him with fierce, mischievous eyes.

"Oh, I certainly did," he said huskily. He pinched her pert nipples, visible beneath her bra and dress. She released a long sigh that made Harry ache. He lifted her off the wall, then slammed her back against it, the old house shook. "I grabbed hold of my cock and thrust into my hand like I was slamming into her sweet cunt." Ginny moaned wantonly, desperately trying to grab onto something on the wall for support. It drove her crazy when he talked dirty to her because it was so out of character, so wrong and confident coming out of his mouth. She bit her lip, rolling her round hips against the wall to show him what she wanted - needed.

He slid his palm up her leg, feeling the goosebumps form beneath his fingers. He couldn't help but smile at the liquid on her thigh. His hand explored further, grazing the silk material of her nickers. She looked him in the eyes, begging him to continue and hating herself for allowing this to happen. She was supposed to talk to him, tell him the truth about Malfoy and the mistresses, not dripping into his hand.

He dipped a finger into her opening, underwear and all. She whimpered, lifting her leg up to wrap around his back. When he added a second finger, her nickers dematerialized in his hand. She arched her back against the wall, panting.

"Huh huh how?" He picked up the pace. Ginny thrust herself into his hand.

"Perks of being an auror," he said cheekily. She whined when he removed his hand. He held it in front of her, dripping with her own fluids. Her eyes went dark with lust. "See," he demonstrated, pulling down the sleeve of his shirt and showing his wand strapped securely to his forearm.

"Handy," she intoned. She wrapped her lips around his fingers and savored the taste of her own arousal. She sucked and licked and moaned around the digits. Harry was harder than a rock, staring at Ginny like she was his whole world, his fantasy. And – she was.

"God, I love you." he whispered to her before he captured her mouth with his own. Gods, he tasted of sweets and cherished memories. Ginny thought she might feint.

He combed his hand through her hair, desperate to stay connected to his witch – Harry's witch – at all costs. She jumped up, latching herself around his waist, grinding her aching core against his clothed member. He rammed his erection where she wanted it most, again and again, slamming onto her clit.

Ginny let out a desperate cry, hands shaking in his hair. She gently placed her forehead to his. Harry's green eyes focused on her hazel ones. It was him, she thought. She was in Harry's arms and it felt so right.

"Fuck me." She said firm and clear. Harry felt himself twitch in his trousers. His eyes darkened.

"What do you want me to do, my love? Be specific." She grinned mischievously, he wanted to play. Oh, she could play.

"Catch me," she teased. She slid from beneath his grasp and ran up the adjacent staircase. Not half way up, however, Harry had her down flat against stairs. Her prominent chest heaved beneath him as she struggled to free himself. She looked like a wild, taunting cat, eyes begging him to take her but refusing him the prize. She used her quidditch strength to kick him hard in the chest. Harry struggled to keep his balance on the step and she was free again.

Harry stared at her with disbelief. Ginny pulled her dress over her head and threw it at the dark haired wizard, blinding him. He tossed it away, following her into his bedroom. He swallowed, cock straining against his pants when he saw her.

The ginger princess lay on his bed, head thrown back and legs apart, rubbing her own clit furiously with her hands. He made to move forward.

"Don't you dare. This is what_ I_ want remember!" Harry watched her insert two finger into herself and roll them inside her folds. "Mmmm ahh, that's good." She moaned not breaking eye contact with him. "Strip. Now!" she commanded. He quickly removed his clothing until he, too, was nude in the room. He should be embarrassed, self-conscious but there was no being shy with Ginny. She would have none of it and it was certainly less fun. He made to move forward again.

She shook her head, her bottom lip stuck between her teeth. "You, just watch…but don't touch yourself." Harry groaned putting his hands behind his head. He was uncomfortably hard and desperate to be touched.

Ginny smiled at him approvingly. She pumped into herself, while her other hand rubbed fast circles onto her clit. Harry watched her juices escape from either side of her fingers. He watched her core clamp onto her digits and suck them in. He listened to the euphoric sounds of her building climax. Harry Potter never wanted anything more. He felt pre-come at the head of his cock.

"Fuck Ginny!" He groaned.

"Tell me what you want to do to me," she said, voice husky. His eyes narrowed, she was so close. He could tell by the way her hips spasmed with each movement.

"I want to tie you to each edge of this bed and torture you like you're torturing me now. I want to fuck you so hard and fast that you won't have time to come."

"Uhhhh," Ginny intoned.

"I want to rub your clit until it's raw and twist your nipples until you scream"

"Gods yess!" she cried as her orgasm finally hit. She slammed into herself trying to satisfy her needing. Harry, afraid he might burst from watching her climax, rushed toward the bed. "Did I say you could – Fuck!" She screamed. When he thrust, hilt deep, into her.

"I never was one to follow the rules." He pulled out and slammed into her again. His glasses went askew with the impact, Ginny couldn't help but giggle. Harry'd grown muscles, a firm jaw and sexual prowess but he would always be the same dork she fell in love with at Hogwarts.

"Here, let me help," she said, his cock still firmly inside her. She carefully removed his wand from its arm strap and cast a shrinking charm on his glasses until they fit snug on his face. "Is it too tight?"

"Nope," he said thrusting into her again, gentler this time. "You feel like perfection." When he dipped into her once more, he let his lips hover over her. He watched as the breath left her body and mingled with his. She closed the space between them, taking his face in her hands and kissing him. His tongue teased at hers until the witch whimpered.

"Huh oh Harry," she called when he started to hit a spot inside her. He'd managed to angle his shaft so it hit her clit each he time moved in. He took her hand in his. She held on to him, to his back, his hair, his pulsing biceps anything she could as she descended again. She shut her eyes, letting her mouth part as harry sucked in on her pulse points.

"Wow," he said pulling back and looking at her.

"W-wwhat?"

"I always forgot how stunning you are. Well I don't forget, but the memory never compares to the real thing." She pulled them up so she was sitting on top of him, rhythmically riding him.

"Mmmm, Ginny." She shuttered at the sound of her name on his lips. Being called a slut and a whore was sexy and fun, but only if her partner didn't actually think it was true.

"Merlin, I love it when you moan my name." She increased her speed. Enjoying the familiar sound of their bodies slapping against one another.

"Ginny," he said in her ear. "Giiiiiiiny…OH GINNY," He called in response. She felt her walls pulse around him. It was all too intense, her heart thumping out of her chest, her head filled with guilt and her pussy on fire. He started meeting her thrust for thrust, his movements erratic. "Gin, love, are you ready?" He reached his hand down and started rolling over her clit with his thumb. She clamped down, her pussy making it near impossible to move. With one more, well placed, circle of her bud, Ginny went over the edge, Harry following quickly after. They rode out each other's orgasms, extending the pleasure.

"Oh Harry!" She squeezed him tight, tears escaped her eyes. He smiled down at her, kissing her again. He traced her face with the tip of his nose then pressed his lips to her temples. She rested her head on his shoulder trying to calm herself, trying to stop herself from blubbering while she was the one about to break his heart. Her chest felt tight at the thought, as if her secret was suffocating her from the inside out.

Harry just held her to his chest, combing back her sweat-streaked hair. He felt her heartbeat next to his, they weren't on the same beat. Their rhythms were completely off. She brought her hands to her head, laying down and turning away from him. He stared at her confused, and if he was being honest with himself, a bit hurt.

"Gin, what's wrong?" He could hear her shallow breaths, signifying she was still crying. Ginny almost never cried. In the fourteen years he'd known her, he'd only been witness to it six times. Then it hit him; two years was really a long time. Maybe she did cry now. Maybe she was different. Maybe he didn't know her as he thought he did. "Gin… did you hear me?" he asked feebly. She shifted, perhaps calmed, but did not respond.

"I'm sorry. I know this relationship is hard – "  
"Relationship!" she repeated. "Harry, I can't remember the last conversation we had."

"You knew when we – "

"Life doesn't stop for me when you're gone. Things happen. I need you and you're not here."

"Will you please look at me?" He begged. She turned to face him, her eyes red and cheeks puffy.

"We have nothing if we can't be there for each other. That's the important part, Harry!"

"I know." She rolled her eyes dismissively. "I talked to Kinsley this morning. It was the first thing I did when I got back. We have an understanding; no more long exertions Gin – I promise. I'll be a UK based auror now. There's certainly enough here for me to deal with." Her eyes welled again. "Look, I don't want to pressure you but… I'm all in. You are all the family I have left." He took her hand, willing her to respond. She could barley meet his gaze, had to look to the ceiling to summon the courage she needed to confess.

"Harry…I uhh…Need to tell you something." He dried another tear, giving her a warm smile.

"I don't want to know." He said succinct.

"No, you don't understand –"

"I've been with other people too. Its ok, I know you weren't just sitting around waiting for me to get back." Ginny's head spun, she had a feeling harry having a few little affairs while abroad wouldn't compare to her getting paid to be his arch enemies sex slave. Also, who the FUCK was FUCKING her wizard – didn't they know that she was the chosen one's chosen ONE! Deep breaths, she coached herself, jealousy was irrational and hypocritical at this point.

"I really think we should talk about this…" Ginny began.

"And I agree, but later. We're starting over right now, I don't want that to be muddled by what we did while we were apart." Which, of course, only made Ginny want to know more what he had been up to.

"Harry, you're not listening to me. I don't want to tell you who I've _been _with but who I am currently, actively, involved with." He paused. She watched anger, envy and finally sadness cross his face.

"Oh… Are you in love with him?" It was the look she'd been expecting, the blow she'd wanted least to deliver.

"No, of course not… But it's also not something I can just walk away from." Harry stared at her. She searched his face for a response. "Harry." She repeated when he gave none. He got up from the bed, pacing. This is it – she thought. It's over.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" he asked nervously, Ginny lifted her head in disbelief.

"What?"

"I. Will. Wait. For. You. Ginny, Weasley." He took her hands and pulled her off the bed so his arms rested around her waist. "Until you tell me to stop."

"Really?"

"It's about time I was the one waiting – I think." He smiled at her, kissing her. She fell into the embrace, her heart so warm, she melted into him.

"Why are you so perfect?"

"I had to be to save the world." He said haughtily. She wacked him in on the arm. She swallowed his laugh with her lips. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and sung him on the bed with force. Harry was a bit taken off guard but gave her the most wicked grin in return. She leapt atop him straddling him again. She felt him harden against her bare center and shivered. She held his arms against the pillows above his head.

"You ready to make up for lost time, Potter?"


End file.
